The daily dose of intimacy
by Huntr3ssOfArt3m1s
Summary: SMUT ONLY! - This story will give you an insight into the sex life of all your favorite pjo characters - Let me know if you have any story ideas! If I like them, I'll write them for you. - CONTAINS INCEST! - still in progress
1. Sally

**All characters belong to Rick Riordan - I own nothing.**

**This whole story only contains smut! - Don't like it? Don't read it! - For those who decide to read it, I hope you'll enjoy it -****it's my first upload by the way****.**

**English isn't my native language, so please try to overlook small mistakes. They will happen, I'm only human -u****nfortunately****. If you find any dramatic errors, please tell me so I can correct them.**

* * *

**Sally:**

Sally was all alone in her apartment. Her son Percy was at the cinema with his girlfriend Annabeth, watching some superhero movie while her husband Paul was on a week-long field trip with his favorite high school class.

After Percy left, having nothing better to do Sally turned on the TV in her bedroom, laid on the bed and began skipping through the programs. She ended up watching a romance movie with so many sex scenes in it, it could be labeled as a porn. While the movie was playing Sally got hornier every minute and started to undress herself.

After a while Sally was on her bed in only her black lace underwear. She felt herself getting more and more wet and began to shift slightly trying to relieve the small pressure which had built itself inside of her. As she figured out that shifting her curvy, almost naked body wouldn't help at all, she reached out to the upper drawer of her nightstand that was just in her arms reach at her right side.

She opened the drawer and got her secret box out of it. Not even her husband knew of it, let alone its content. Placing the box next to her on the bed, she opened it with her left hand while unclasping her bra with her right one. Eying the contents of the black box greedily she slid down her black panties being left completely nude on her bed.

She grabbed the first item in her box and pulled it out. It was a seven-inch-long grey dildo. Licking her lips, she run her tongue up and down the flexible but still hard shaft.

Watching yet another heated sex scene to occur in the movie that still played on the flat screen in her and Paul's bedroom, she could not hold herself back anymore. Sally took the dildo out of her mouth and placed its tip on the entrance of her pussy but waited to slide it in. Sally watched as the muscular actor in the TV readied himself to thrust into the woman below him. As he rammed his rod into the girl with one swift move, Sally did the same with her toy. It slid easily into her due to her soaked cunt.

Sally moaned and kept the same pace as the brown-haired men on Tv did, imagining being fucked by someone like him instead of just her dildo. With strong and fast thrust Sally brought herself one the edge of an orgasm. Taking her free hand, she started to massage her clit in small circles. Her actions immediately doubled her pleasure and Sally had her first orgasm for this night. It was a good orgasm, but it could have been more intense, so she decided to continue pleasuring herself.

Sally took her grey dildo out of her pussy and brought it towards her mouth to lick it clean while still massaging her clit. As she finished cleaning her dildo neatly of any fluids her orgasm had spread above it, she put it back into the black box on her left side and took out the next toy.

She took out some love balls made of glass. Only imagining the four connected balls sliding inside of her already gave her goosebumps. Sally had been rubbing her clit the whole time and was wet as hell, but she didn't enter the balls in her wet cunt, they were meant for her tight asshole. She took her soaked hand away from her intimate parts and started to cover her new toy into the slightly warm fluid that covered her hand and pussy. The glass made love balls got slippery and Sally decided they were ready for her asshole.

Spreading her legs farther she carefully inserted the first ball inside her tight anus easily. She bit her lip and kept moaning at the pleasure the cold toy was giving her and already felt yet another orgasm build. Unfortunately, Paul rarely fucked her in the ass or gives her back entrance any attention. Therefore, pleasuring it with her toy caused her to have a strong orgasm when she entered the second love ball.

Sally knew, that if she keeps going to pleasure her asshole with the glass toy, she will end up having her next orgasm soon. She wasn't ready for yet another one, so she let go of the toy that was only half buried inside of her.

Instead she took a pink vibrator out of her box and began to tease her pussy with its tip, shivering every time she touched her red and swollen clit. Hearing loud moaning she looked toward the TV and saw, as the man from before started to pleasure the woman with a vibrator. Sally switched on her pink ten-inch-long toy and already moaned at the low hum it produced, not even touching herself with it.

Once again, she copied the men's movements and soon felt pure pleasure. Sally inserted the vibrator further and further into the cave between her legs. Feeling more and more aroused by the movements inside her pussy she grabbed the love balls that were still inside of her tight ass. Moving them around in circles she soon felt her inside contract around the vibrating rod that was placed inside of her, carefully sliding around the entrance of her womb and knew she was on the edge of her third orgasm.

Sally tried to withhold her moans, just long enough to concentrate on her movement and with one quick move she simultaneously forced the vibrator deep inside of her as well as shoving the third and fourth love balls into her sensitive asshole. Sally screamed out in a mix of pain and pleasure and felt goosebumps as well as sweat cover her whole body. She couldn't contain the loud noises she made and couldn't care less who heard her.

Her whole body shaking from her last orgasm she still felt lust inside of her. As she still was wet, she decided to go for yet another round with her favorite pink toy. Sally was hungry for cum and wanted to suck a dick, but as she was on her own in her apartment, she started to lick and suck on the ten-inch-long hard rod she had between her legs seconds before. She licked it clean of her juice while fingering herself with her index and middle finger and rubbing her clit with her thumb.

Taking a quick glance at the clock above her TV she decided to finish herself of so she could take a nap before Percy and Paul were coming home.

Sally changed her position on her bed, while laying on her back the whole time until she got up, she now kneeled with her legs spread a bit above her vibrator which was currently switched of. Holding the toy upright she slowly seated herself on it while giving an audible moan. The Vibrator slid into her drenched cunt deeply and touched her womb. Sally pressed herself down to take in the pink rod as far as possible.

Switching on the toy that was embedded deep in her pussy she felt the effect on the spot. Sally closed her eyes and threw her head back in a bliss while starting to rock on the toy like it was the erected penis of a man. As she felt herself on the edge of yet another orgasm, the woman started to move the four love balls that where still deep in her ass. With one evenly move she pulled them all out, screaming while the four balls left her tight hole.

Removing the balls while still pinching her womb drove her above the edge and she felt her fourth orgasm hitting her. After she'd ridden out her latest orgasm, she pulled the still vibrating pink toy out of her red and sore pussy. Sally switched it off and licked it clean like she did before.

Feeling fully satisfied for the moment she put the clean vibrator and the love balls back in the black box where the grey dildo already waited - ready for the next time.

**Thanks for reading my first story!  
I hope you enjoyed it!?**


	2. Paul x Sally

**Paul x Sally:**

Paul just arrived home from a field trip with his class. The trip lasted for an entire week, a whole week where he couldn't kiss Sally, touch her and most important, couldn't fuck her. He enjoyed being in Sally's company and he dearly loved her with his whole heart but fucking each other was an important part of their relationship.

He opened the door to their apartment without bothering to knock. Percy was out with some friends today, so Sally and him could have some fun tonight. Not that it would bother him if Percy was here or not, he was open-minded and wouldn't care if he heard or even watched them. But tonight, it was only the two of them and Paul couldn't be more joyful.

The thought of fucking Sally didn't go unnoticed by his body. His dick reacted immediately and started to rise in his pants making him hurt slightly.

"Sally? Where are you honey?" he called out and heard someone rustling in the kitchen as answer. He started his way to the kitchen, leaving his suitcase next to the door. Just before he arrived the doorstep, Sally stepped out of the kitchen and smiled widely at him. She jumped at him embracing him into a hug while wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Paul, I've missed you so much! I'm happy you're back." she said, and they kissed passionately. Sally parted her lips while slightly moaning so Paul's tongue could find its way into her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance and Paul started to get more and more aroused. His dick started to harden even more and pressed itself upwards against Sally's ass. She must have felt it because of the small gasping sound she made. "You're are happy too I guess?" she teased him. This made Paul only wanting her more and he murmured "You'll see!" in a low seductive voice.

Sally started to kiss him again, moaning into his lips, while trailing her hands above his upper body. He did the same and soon they both started to remove the other one's shirt. While unclasping Sally's bra Paul made his way to the kitchen isle without breaking their fiery kiss, their tongues touching and turning as if they were dancing. He seated Sally on the kitchen isle, broke the kiss and made a step back to enjoy the view of his wife showing her now exposed breasts.

With delight he observed that her nipples where hard and she was eyeing his growing bulge. "Take of your Jeans and Panties!" he commanded, knowing that she like it that way. As to prove his thoughts right Sally bit her lips, moaned and rubbed her legs against each other before freeing herself of her pants. Paul did the same and as soon as he slid his underwear down his dick sprung out, ready to fuck his loved wife.

As he looked up from his erected ten-inch-long rod he was greeted of the sight of an extremely horny Sally, already rubbing her clit while she sat on the kitchen workspace with spread legs. The view of her exposed wet pussy drove Paul into action.

He took one step forward, his dick right at here entrance and said, "I'm going to fuck you hard and fast like the little slut you are". Sally spread her legs further and made a pleading noise. Paul didn't want to deny her, let alone himself their fun for any longer and pushed forward with an almost brutal thrust. Sally moaned and tried to let him even deeper into herself by spreading her legs as far as she possible could. Paul grunted and fucked her with so much force while hitting just the right angle that she was on the edge of orgasm within minutes. He rammed himself inside her pussy once more driving her above the edge but pulled out between her legs before she could pull him with her to orgasm. Paul didn't want to cum yet.

He let her ride through her orgasm and admired the view she gave with her hard nipples and her dripping wet pussy.

As Sally was with her senses again, he told her "Come down, go to your knees and give me a blow job!". She watched his hard rod hungrily, licked her lips and slit down of the kitchen isle. As she kneeled her face was the same high as his groin.

Sally started to lick of her juice from his dick slowly without taking his cock in her mouth completely, teasing him with the feeling, making him moan. As his penis was cleaned of her juice she started to suck on his dick while messaging his balls. It didn't take her long and Paul started to moan louder and louder. She felt his balls tighten a bit in her hand and knew he was close to release. She doubled her efforts and with one final thrust forward she took his whole cock in her warm mouth, touching his pelvic bone with her nose. Sally heard Paul grunt and felt his hot cum run down her throat.

She took his dick out of her mouth, licked her lips and stood up. Paul kissed her and said "Well, that's a warm welcome according to my taste."


	3. Percy x Sally

**Percy x Sally:**

Paul had some stress at work lately and wasn't up to satisfy Sally's sexual needs, so she did it herself. She was just in the middle of an orgasm, screaming out in pleasure when suddenly her bedroom door opened and she heard a deep voice say "Mum, are you ok? Are you hurt? I've heard screaming.".

As soon as her shirtless son saw his mother's state his eyes widened, and he froze in place. "Percy! What are you doing here?" Sally asked a bit alarmed, but her son couldn't answer. He just stared at her exposed dripping cunt where her vibrator was still placed to his whole extent.

Percy swallowed heavily and ripped his eyes of her wet pussy, looking her in the eyes. What he saw there shocked him - lust, pure lust - there was no shame or guilt being caught masturbating. Also, Sally wasn't looking him in the eyes, he noticed. She was eyeing his groin which was only covered by a wet blue towel because he was taking a shower just a minute ago.

"Percy dear, come here and help mommy to cum again, would you?" Sally said between heavy breaths caused by the still vibration pink toy that was deep in her pussy, most likely pinching her womb. Percy didn't know why his mother reacted like she did, but he liked it. Annabeth told him that she doesn't feel ready for sex and maybe he could blow of some steam with his mom.

His arousal was clearly shown as the towel around his hips started to form a tent. He stepped closer to the bed his mom was laying on while loosening the soft blue fabric, letting it fall on the floor. He stroked his cock till it was fully erected and stood proud at eleven inches. He kneeled on the edge of the bed and crawled toward his mom. Sally grabbed her vibrator and pulled it out of her pussy making room for Percy's dick. While looking him in the eyes she said two words that almost drove Percy crazy - "Fuck me!"

And that he did. He shoved his cock in the cave between her spread legs, rubbing his cock against her soaked walls every time he moved in and out of her. Besides Sally's moans and Percy's groans the only sound in the room was the slapping sound his balls made when they got into contact with her ass. He felt her vagina twitching around his dick as he fucked her to orgasm and felt himself being at the edge too. With a last hard thrust they both came. Sally felt his hot cum deep inside of her and couldn't help but let out a scream of bliss and pleasure.

But Percy hadn't had enough, and he could tell that Sally too needed some more action. He saw a grey dildo on the bed beside him and grabbed it. He pulled himself out of Sally, eliciting her a disapproving sound, but he immediately inserted the dildo to plug his cum inside of her cunt earning a moan.

Percy laid down on his back and pulled his mom above him. She was still like drunk from her orgasm, so he just brought her the right position himself. She was laid on his groin, her mouth only inches away from his now soft cock. He shook her slightly to awareness and as soon as she saw their position, she greedily took his whole cock into her mouth and started to suck making him hard once again. While sucking Percy's dick Sally began stroking his balls. As she heard him groan and felt his balls tighten below her hands Sally wanted to taste his cum, but Percy pulled her off of his erected dick. She wanted to whine but as he said, "On your knees, ass up." she didn't protest anymore and followed his instructions while imagining him inside her again, thinking of the pleasure that would follow.

Percy watched from behind as she obeyed him and couldn't help but moan at the sight of her ass she held in the air.

The grey dildo still plugged his cum inside of her pussy, but Percy did not plan to embed himself in there again, he wouldn't touch the dildo. Sally's whole ass was just as wet as her cunt. She was laying on her back before, allowing her juice to cover her asshole when flowing out of her cunt, making Percy's entrance easy.

As he lined up his dick with her tight hole, barely touching it, Sally let out a load moan in anticipation about what was going to happen.

Percy slowly and carefully slid himself into her ass and felt enormously pleasure as her close tunnel rubbed on every of his elven inches. As he started to move back and forth Sally came twice in an instant. While Sally came Percy started to thrust faster and harder making both groan loudly. Her tight ass made him cum hard and strong, spilling lots and lots of his seed inside of her. Like before when he came in her pussy, he didn't want anything to leak out. Watching around he found something he could use, at further inspection it where four glass love balls. Sally whimper when he pulled his dick out of her back entrance. As soon her asshole was free of his dick, he stuffed three of the four love balls in, letting the fourth stay out. Percy got up and inspected his work, his mother already fast asleep from exhaustion he went to take another shower.

**How did you like it so far?**


	4. Paul

**Paul:**

Sally and Paul already had the one or the other talk about filming themselves when having sex. Both were turned on by the thought of being able to watch themselves fucking. Unknown to Sally her husband already installed a webcam. When Percy and Sally were out of the apartment for getting everything, they would need to make blue cookies, Paul wanted to check the recordings to see if the webcam was working correctly, ready to film him fucking his wife.

The webcam did work as it should, but what he found surprised Paul. While sitting in his office and deleting the hours of video material where no one was in their bedroom he found two very interesting clips. On the first he saw his wife Sally masturbating. He couldn't help but get a hard one when he saw her undress while she was watching a porn. When she took a box out of the upper drawer of her nightstand, he wondered what would be in there. He got his answer just a few seconds later, after she got rid of her panties and was now nude on their bed. Watching her as she took out a grey dildo he couldn't hold back anymore and freed himself of his pants and started to stroke his half-erected dick.

As Paul watched Sally masturbate, he started to slide his hand up and down his hard rod faster. As he jerked of, he moved his hand the same speed Sally did with her toy, imagining his hand being his wife's cunt. He heard her recorded moans and felt his balls tighten further and further driving him to the edge. As his wife audible hit her orgasm, he came hard too, spreading cum all about his table.

Paul checked the other clips, hoping to find another one with Sally masturbating. He wasn't disappointed, soon he found himself stroking his cock again while listening to Sally's soft moans. When she reached her orgasm, she screamed out and moments later the door opened. Paul heard Percy and Sally talking but didn't get what they said because of his aroused state. Paul imagined how it must have been for his stepson to see his own mother naked, masturbating and screaming out in pleasure she brought above herself. He saw as Percy started to fuck his mother and began to jerk of at the same pace Percy rammed himself into his moaning wife. Percy came and so did Paul. Percy stuffed Sally's grey dildo into her cunt to stop his cum from leaking out. That got Paul immediately hard once again. As he saw his stepson fuck his wife in the ass, he came another time, painting his table white with his cum.

Paul saved the two clips he just watched and began cleaning his desk from his cum, humming a song while thinking of him and Percy fucking his wife.

He needed to talk to Percy when he got home.


	5. Percy x Paul

**Percy x Paul:**

Percy and his mom just arrived home, Sally headed toward the kitchen to make some cookies, Percy on the other hand left for his room where he planned on jerking of. He was horny and wanted to fuck, but Paul was at home so he couldn't fuck with his mom like they already did once before.

He started to undress on the way to his room, as he entered it, he only needed to slide down his boxers. As he did that, his cock sprung out and he instantly started to stroke and rub it. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes while whishing his mom would give him a blow job. Suddenly he heard his door open and close softly, expecting his mom he didn't open his eyes and asked, "Could you give your son a nice little blow job?".

He heard the rustling of cloths and grinned, his eyes still closed. He felt his mattress move under the weight of a second person and soon felt a wet tongue gently sliding up and down his dick. Percy moaned loudly as felt his whole cock being take into a warm mouth. Percy felt an enormous pleasure and groaned loudly while he came and spilled his hot cum down the throat his member was embedded in.

He opened his eyes, expecting to see his mom but instead he was greeted by Paul's face, his eyes showing the lust his stepfather felt. "Paul!" Percy almost yelled "What are you doing here?". Paul licked some of his stepsons cum of his lips and said, "I know what you and your mother did the other day." Percy got a bit pale, wanting to explain the situation but Paul shushed him and told Percy "I'm not angry with you, we can share her. We could even fuck her at the same time if you'd like that. As well as…" Paul paused a moment, not sure if he should say it or not, but decided to give it a try "…fuck each other?"

At the thought of fucking Paul and even more fucking his mom together with Paul, Percy got hard again. "I take it you like my ideas?" his stepfather asked, but all Percy could do was nod.

Paul stood up from Percy's bed and started to undress himself. His stepson watched his actions, both got hornier with each piece of fabric that fell to the ground. As Paul finally stood naked in front of Percy, the younger man jumped into action. He stood up, turned Paul around and bent him above his desk, Paul obeyed and soon felt Percy's eleven-inch-long rod at his entrance. Percy's cock was still covered in his own cum from his previous orgasm, as he positioned his cock in front of his stepfather's asshole, he could not wait any longer. Percy grabbed Paul's hips and started to move forward slowly. Percy slid inside of Paul's tight, untouched, asshole making Paul groan in a mix of pain and pleasure. Feeling his stepson deep inside of him made him almost come instantly. Percy started to fasten his pace, enjoying the sound of his balls slapping against the other man's flesh and their heavy breathing. After Percy got his relieve through a huge orgasm, he pulled himself out of Paul's ass.

Paul stood upright, turned around and said two words that almost made Percy whimper as he knew what was coming: "My turn!"

This night Percy was fucked from Paul for the first time, his asshole was red and sore when his stepfather left but Percy still felt great pleasure from getting fucked and soon drifted to sleep.


	6. Percy x Sally x Paul

**Percy x Sally x Paul:**

As Percy arrived home, he could hear the moans as soon as he opened the front door. He wasn't sure if it was just his mom, pleasuring herself, or if it were her and Paul fucking. Non the less Percy wanted his fun too, so he started his way to his parent's bedroom, undressing himself while doing so.

He quietly opened the door and saw Paul, laying on bis back, his cock embedded in his mom's cunt. She was sitting on his groin, her back facing Percy. Sally was trying to hold herself upright while Paul rammed his cock into her from his position below her. As Paul saw Percy, he smiled but didn't stop fucking. He grabbed Sally's ass and spread her ass cheeks apart, revealing her tight hole to Percy as an invitation to join him.  
Percy didn't need to think twice about his actions and started his way to their bed. He positioned his already erected eleven-inch-long rod behind his mother, waiting for Paul to slow down for a second so he could enter her. As Paul slowed his pace and lifted Sally's ass a bit in the air, so her son could enter her better, she whined, pleading him to continue.

Percy didn't want to see his mother suffer and pushed his hard dick forward, right into her with one strong movement. Sally screamed out and had a strong orgasm, splashing her juice all over Paul's cock. Percy and Paul started to simultaneously shift in and out of Sally, fastening their pace with every thrust. With every move forward Paul and Percy felt their balls not only slap against Sally, but also slap against each other, bringing them both over the edge. All three moaned and screamed at the same time when reaching their peak in unison.

Both men pulled themselves out of Sally, Percy watched as their cum leaked out of her pussy and ass. Paul told Sally to go on her hands and knees, as she did, he positioned himself behind her. He started to stroke himself making his member hard once again and extended an inviting hand towards the woman's head. As Paul slid his hand about his half-erected dick Percy got hard too, just watching his stepfather.

Before Percy even could react and as soon as his cock was fully erected again Paul already thrusted his cock in and out of Sally again, making her moan loudly.

As Percy got on his knees in front of his mother, following Paul's previous invitation, she immediately started to suck him. Sally bobbed her head up and down on his erected penis, making her son groan. The sensation of his moms hot, wet tongue on him as she was fucked like a dog from behind by Paul was enough to drive Percy above the edge once more. He came into Sally's mouth and she swallowed all of the cum he was giving her.

He stepped back from the bed and saw his mom licking her lips while moaning loudly. Percy stroke himself, not wanting to miss any fun. Paul grabbed Sally around the waist, his stiff member still embedded in her pussy to its base, puncturing her womb. He lifted her up making her moan out loud and carried her to the edge of the bed. As he seated himself on the bed, Sally was now sitting on top of him, facing away from Paul. She was looking at Percy hungrily. She made a disapproving sound as Paul lifted her up, pulling her of from his dick, but as soon as Paul's dick left Sally's cunt, he embedded himself into her ass making his wife moan loudly in pure pleasure and a bit of pain.

Percy watched this scene and got even more horny than before, his member twitching. As Paul took his wife's legs and spread them apart, Percy could see his mom's shaved cunt in all her glory. Her pussy was drenched in her own juice and cum dripped out of her entrances, her clit was pink and swollen and her asshole was spread wide due to Paul's cock being inside of her with his whole ten inches.

Percy needed to fuck her, and he needed to do it now. He lined his shaft up with her most intimate parts and started to fuck his mother while Paul was taking care of her asshole. Both men were fully concentrated on their work, not even noticing that they had fucked Sally unconsciousness, only noticing her lack of moans after they both found their release and came hard into the beautiful woman, they were proud to call mother and wife.


	7. Percy x Annabeth

**Percy x Annabeth:**

It was a couple hours before the bonfire should start, Percy and Annabeth were currently spending a calm afternoon at the beach, both in anticipation of the upcoming event. Annabeth laid on her back, starring into the blue sky which slowly started to change its color due to the nearing sunset. Percy on the other hand laid on his side, starring at his girlfriend who was only clothed with a revealing green bikini, her hair still wet from the diving trip they made.

Out of the corner of her eye Annabeth could see her boyfriend starring at her, she tried to ignore it, but couldn't do so for long, she shifted her head to the side and said "What is it Seaweed brain?".

Percy understood this as an invitation and leaned forward, kissing her softly on the lips. Annabeth responded promptly, moving her lips in sync with his. Percy grabbed his girlfriend around the waist and pulled her on top of him, she gasped in surprise giving him the chance to slide his tongue into her opened mouth. Percy's hands rested on Annabeth's hip while hers started to play with his hair.

As their kiss got more passionate, Percy could feel himself harden in his swim shorts. Wanting more than just to kiss the girl who practically sat on his dick, he started to sweep down his hands to the blonds ass.

Encouraged by the small moan that escaped her he began to knead it softly.

As Annabeth suddenly broke their kiss Percy wanted to retreat, thinking he had taken it too fast for her liking, but she stopped him with saying "I thought I wasn't ready for sex yet, but right now I can't think at anything else". Percy moaned, hearing her say that was like music in his ears so he told her "I would take you here and now, if you'd let me."

Annabeth smiled and leaned down to kiss him, murmuring into his ear "What are you waiting for?" while trailing her hands up and down his naked upper body. Her comment made him hard in an instant, his cock pressing up between her parted legs as she was sitting above him, knowing where it was supposed to be.

Still holding her pretty ass in his hands, he spun himself around, taking her with him so that she was once again laying on her back and Percy was positioned between her spread legs. He backed up a little, his face now closer to her pussy and started to pull down her bikini shorts slowly. After he freed her of her shorts Annabeth spread her legs, revealing her slightly wet cunt, and Percy started to message her clit. Encouraged by her response he started to eat out her pussy, making her moan in pleasure. She couldn't hold back, being too inexperienced and soon had her first orgasm.

While Percy licked up her juice, he started to undress himself, revealing his fully erected eleven-inch-long cock.

Annabeth sucked in a breath at this sight and started to sit back up, licking her lips while crawling towards her boyfriend. As she was facing his dick, she drove her tongue above its tip licking of some precum. Percy moaned and watched fascinated as his innocent, little Annabeth started to suck his cock like an expert. "Annabeth, how do you know how to…" he managed to breath out before groaning heavily again. His girlfriend took his dick out of her mouth, liked her lips and said "Girls watch porn too, you know."

This made Percy even hornier and as soon as she had his cock in her mouth again, he couldn't resist and buried his hands in her blond curls, forcing her to get his hard dick even deeper inside her mouth every time she guided her head forwards while she continued sucking his dick. As Percy couldn't hold himself any longer, with a loud groan he came into her mouth, shooting his cum down her throat. As soon as his girlfriend retreated her mouth from his cock Annabeth began to stroke it, making him hard again ready to finally fuck her.

As soon as his erection was back, Annabeth climbed onto him and positioned his dick just below her entrance. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked her, a bit out of breath. She nodded, but Percy didn't move, giving her full control over the situation. She started to lower herself slowly, making his member slide between her spread legs - due to her arousal that had already soaked her cunts completely he got easily inside of her, but he still was huge, both in width and length and Annabeth whimpered in pain.

As she moved not further he asked softly "Should I do it?" and received another nod.

Percy started to lift her of his cock again a little, giving him room to move while looking her in the eyes the whole time. He saw as she readied herself and with one thrust he pushed himself as far inside of her as possible. Annabeth cried out as she felt a stinging pain. Below her, Percy didn't move giving her the time she needed, as he felt her relax a bit, he slowly started to move his hips up and down, sliding deeper in and almost completely out of her cunt. Soon the pain was forgotten and Annabeth started to moan loudly.

After some time, Percy started to pick up his pace, his thrusts getting stronger, deeper and more powerful. Her boobs bounced up and down and her breath shortened as she was close to the edge. Percy rammed his cock forwards and embedded himself deep into her, bringing her over the edge with his actions. Annabeth reached her climax and screamed loudly as her pussy clamped down on his hard rod making him cum too, painting her insides white with his seed.

The bonfire long forgotten they stayed in their position for a while, enjoying their endorphin rush and the feeling of being connected with their loved one at a much deeper level, Percy's member still deep inside of Annabeth's womanhood.

**Did you like it so far? Let me know ;)**


	8. Piper

**Piper:**

It was the night of the big bonfire in Camp Halfblood and Piper was feeling a bit sentimental. She missed Jason, he would arrive in a couple of hours but she wanted him to embrace her into a hug right now, not later. To kill time until his arrival Piper decided to take a walk at the beach. As she strolled on the sand, she suddenly heard someone moan.  
Being a daughter of Aphrodite she knew that sound too well - at first, she wanted to turn around and leave, letting whoever made the noises have their intimate moment. But she couldn't overcome her curiosity, so she ducked and hid behind a big rock at the edge of the sea.

Piper peeked out of her hiding spot and was surprised at whom she found. In the middle of the beach where two people she knew very well. The first one was a beautiful blond girl laying on her back in the sand, her legs bent and stretched apart. The second person, a male with unruly black hair, had his face buried between her tights. Seconds passed and Piper heard both of her friends moan in pleasure. Hearing more and more moans, the brown-haired daughter of Aphrodite felt herself getting wet and horny. Turning around she made sure the rest of the beach was empty before she started to undress herself, still watching the couple on the sand in front of her.

As soon as she was completely naked Piper slid two of her fingers into her already dripping cunt and started to move them in and out while massaging her clit with her other hand. Piper held back her moans as good as she could, not wanting to reveal herself, but as she added another finger it was getting harder and harder to contain the noises of pleasure her body produced.  
Being too absorbed in her own pleasure Piper hadn't noticed, that the girl and the boy had changed their position - the blonde was now sitting on the boys dick with spread legs, facing away from Piper, while the boy laid on his back in the sand, his hand at his girlfriend's hips. The brown-haired girl mirrored the blondes position, her fingers still deep in her cunt and as her friend started to ride the cock she was currently sitting on, Piper also started to rock her hips, imagining her fingers where the hard dick of her boyfriend.

The two girls kept the same pace thrusting up and down and soon both reached their peak. Piper couldn't help but moan out loudly as her walls clamped around her fingers. As she reached her orgasm her juice kept running down her hand, dropping into the wet sand beneath her. As she looked to the couple on the beach, she saw as they cuddled against each other, still connected at their most intimate parts.

Seeing, that the show was over, Piper slid her hand out of her drenched cunt and licked her fingers clean of her own juice. She dressed herself silently and started her way to the bonfire while smiling at the memory of what she just witnessed, the memory she shared with her two friends without them knowing.


	9. Annabeth x Sally

**Annabeth x Sally:**

It was two days after the big bonfire in Camp Halfblood and Annabeth sat on the couch next to Sally. Paul and Percy went to the nearby supermarket to get some ice cream, so Sally and Annabeth where in the apartment on their own.

The two of them used the opportunity to have a little girls-chat.  
Annabeth told Sally about her first time with Percy, which was two days ago on the beach at Camp Halfblood. At first Annabeth was a bit embarrassed, she had the feeling, that the situation was a bit awkward, seeing how she described having sex with Percy to his mother, but soon Annabeth was surprisingly comfortable speaking about the topic.

While talking to Sally Annabeth began to feel a bit uneasy, she started to fidget slightly and felt her wet and sticky panties rub against her clit, making her even hornier than before.

The young girl didn't know what to do and wanted to excuse herself to get rid of the problem in the bathroom but in the same moment Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, Sally said: "What's wrong, sweetheart? Are you ok?" Annabeth blushed, not wanting to tell the other woman her problem, but after thinking of the topic of their previous conversation she stumbled "I'm…. I'm horny." while her blush deepened. Sally's eyes widened a bit and her mind ran wild - this was a great chance for her and her family, Sally was convinced that she could get the girl in the boat and get her to be a part of their little family secret.

Annabeth, still a bit embarrassed, searched for eye contact and was totally surprised at what she found in the other woman's eyes. Sally's gaze was filled with lust and desire. Annabeth thought she must have misinterpreted something but Percy's mom simple asked if she trusted her - without hesitating Annabeth nodded which let Sally's eyes sparkle in anticipation. The woman leaned forward and whispered one sentence, that would change their lives forever.

"Undress yourself, darling - I promise you will love it!"

Annabeth stared for a moment, but as if her hands had a mind on their own, she started to undress. At first, she got rid of her camp-shirt and her jeans, as she was about to open her bra, Sally stood up and gestured Annabeth to follow her. The young girl did as told strolling behind her boyfriend's mother letting her bra fall on the floor. The two of them made their way to Sally's bedroom. On the doorstep Sally stopped for a second, she turned around and looked at the girl behind her. The brown-haired woman looked the younger girl in the eyes, than her gaze traveled down to her still hidden pussy, lingered there for a second and again met Annabeth's stormy grey eyes. The girl got the hint and slid down her soaked lingerie.

Satisfied with the sight, Sally nodded once, turned around and entered the bedroom. She closed the door behind Annabeth and told her to lay down on her back on the bed, close her eyes and spread her legs apart. The blonde girl gulped because she was nervous but complied with the request because the excitement of what was going to happen was stronger than any feelings holding her back.

As the blonde spread her legs, Sally could see the girls arousal making itself noticeable through an almost dripping cunt. Sally stepped closer and crawled toward the girl on the bed, she positioned herself with her face above Annabeth's entrance and instantly noticed the delicious smell of Annabeth's juice. Sally placed her hand on Annabeth's knees and pushed them down on the bed, forcing the blonde girl to spread her legs even further.

Due to the fact, that Annabeth had her eyes still closed, she couldn't see how Sally leaned down and so she let out a surprised yelp when she felt a warm, soft, wet tongue teasing her clit.

Soon moans could be heard which got louder and louder as Sally started to suck Annabeth's swollen clit while pumping a finger in and out of the girls drenched vagina. Annabeth was shaking with pleasure while she was driven from one orgasm into another, screaming every time she reached her peak. Sally never stopped her actions, only reinforced her efforts with adding another finger every time on of Annabeth's orgasms faded. If she would have been able to concentrate at something besides her pleasure, Annabeth would have noticed, that the technique Sally used to pleasure her was very similar to what Percy did to her two days before.

But the blonde girl was unable to form a clear thought reaching her fourth peak. Slowly coming to senses again she felt like she wouldn't be able to endure another orgasm, luckily Sally shifted away from the cave between her legs. Annabeth opened her eyes and looked at the woman she now shared intimate memories with. Sally smiled and said: "I think you are ready to be part of our secret!".


	10. Jason x Piper

**Jason x Piper:**

Piper was trying to find out what to wear for her date with Jason.

She didn't really want to put makeup on and go out, she would rather just spend the day at camp, just being with Jason was more than enough, she didn't need fancy restaurants and stuff.

She let on her camp-shirt and the hot pants she wore before and made her way to the Zeus cabin.

She opened the door without knocking, Jason was the only camper in this cabin so no need to worry about interrupting anybody doing something that shouldn't be interrupted - besides Jason of course, but she was sure Jason would mind that much if she would catch him masturbate or something like this.

At first, she thought the cabin was empty, but then she heard that someone was in the shower. With the thought of a hot shower together with a very naked Jason, Piper started to feel her pussy heat and tingle.  
As the brown-haired girl tried to open the bathroom door and found it unlocked, her anticipation grew even more.

She undressed herself quietly, opened the shower cabin without making a sound and slid in before closing the glass door again. Jason had his back turned to her and hadn't noticed her but Piper planned on changing that. She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him, trailing her hands up and down his naked chest. "Piper, what are you doing here?" Jason mumbled, enjoying the feeling of her hands on his body. "I was lonely." she stated and started to cover his shoulder blades with kisses. "Couldn't have waited till our date later, hm?" he mocked her. She stopped the kisses so he could turn around and face her. "I don't feel like going out tonight! Let's just stay here…" she said before kissing a trail down his chest ending with the last kiss just above his dick. Looking up she slid her tongue above his cock, which had already hardened in anticipation of what the kisses promised.

Jason groaned loudly which encouraged Piper to take the next step. She grabbed his dick with her right hand and slowly started to slide up and down the big shaft while licking his tip in circles. She couldn't hold back any longer, wanting to suck his whole dick, not only licking the tip, she slid his whole rod into her mouth. Piper started to thrust her head back and forth making a slurping sound while trying to swirl around his big shaft with her tongue. This caused Jason to moan loudly and his breathing ragged. As daughter of Aphrodite she knew exactly how to bring her boyfriend the most pleasure and soon Jason couldn't hold back anymore and came deep in her throat. Piper, greedy for his cum, swallowed it like a woman dying of thirst would swallow down water.

Piper licked her lips and stood up, she looked at Jason, smirked and jumped at him. As soon as he caught her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and started to kiss him. Their kiss got more passionate and soon she felt something very hot and very hard push up against her entrance.

A bit out of breath, she leaned back and looked at Jason. Her legs still around his waist she took one hand from his neck and guided it way down his chest while he turned and pressed her back to the cold tiles. Piper slid her hand deeper, but not to touch his cock like he expected, but to her own pussy. She stroke above her cunt, making her hand wet and slimy with her juice. Piper than grabbed his hard member and started to cover it with her juice. As she guided the tip of his cock into her wet entrance, Jason could not hold back anymore and started to thrust into her. He kept a fast but constant pace and she couldn't help moaning as she heard him grunt while fucking her. Piper felt herself at the edge of an orgasm and clawed her nails in Jason's shoulders. As if he knew what her behavior meant, he doubled his efforts and sped up his thrusts. Jason felt her inner walls clamp around his cock and as she jumped above the edge toward her climax, he jumped with her. With a last powerful thrust he came into her and spread his creamy cum inside of her cunt.

His penis still buried deep between her legs he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Not bothering to dry himself or his girlfriend he made his way out of the bathroom and towards his bed, Piper held tight onto him while he walked and climbed into the bed.

"What if we forget about getting out and just stay here tonight? Continuing what we started…?" Jason asked, still breathing a bit heavy.


	11. Jason x Annabeth

**Jason x Annabeth:**

Annabeth parted her soft lips a bit, allowing him to slide his tongue inside into her mouth. His tongue started to explore its new environment but suddenly it stocked and retreated. He pulled away a bit, looked her in the eyes and asked: "Are you sure they are ok with this?"

Annabeth was a hundred percent sure, the two people the blond boy referred to as 'they' were ok with what they just did and what they would continue doing in a couple of seconds - she made the deal herself. After Sally told her about their family secret and their leisure activities, she was stunned at first, but soon she started to see this as a big opportunity. As she talked with Percy afterwards, he told her he loved her and she was his only true love but he was ok with sleeping with different partners if they tell each other who they wanted to have sex with. Annabeth mentioned her physical attraction to Jason and told Percy she wanted to sleep with the son of Jupiter- Percy on the other hand confessed that he would like to fuck Piper, who agreed promptly after being told of their deal.

That is how she ended up in the Zeus cabin with her back against the door. Jason's body pressed against hers, one of his hands at her hip, the other on the back of her neck. "Yes, they are. It's even likely, that they are doing the same right now…" the blonde girl whispered in Jason's ear, who shivered slightly and started to kiss her again.

Their kiss deepened and Annabeth started to moan softly. Jason could feel his pants tighten as his dick got harder with every little moan and sigh coming out of her mouth. He pressed his hip forward to show the grey-eyed girl what he wanted - or rather - what he needed. As Jason pressed himself further against her, Annabeth could clearly feel his hard dick against her trained, but soft belly and started to slide her hands from his neck, where they rested a second before, to the zipper of his jeans.

Jason moaned as the beautiful girl in front of him came in touch with his sensitive dick as she opened his trousers.

While she striped his jeans down, he got rid of his shirt, so now he was standing in front of her just in his underwear. Then they did it the other way around, Annabeth reached for her blouse to take it off while Jason freed her of her jeans. Both in underwear, they stared at each other for a second, but then Jason picked Annabeth up and she immediately looped her legs around his waist, his hard cock pressing against her panties as they made their way to his bed.

Without breaking their kiss, the son of Jupiter freed the girl of her bra, leaving her breasts bare and sensitive to his touch. He laid her down in the middle of the bed and started to suck on one breast while messaging the other. Annabeth instantly began to moan and felt herself getting wet, her juice already soaking the last piece of fabric covering her body.

Seeing this, Jason was like hypnotized and started to slowly pull her panties down, revealing her most intimate parts. He took a step back so he could have a better look on her soaking wet cunt - she was ready for him. Annabeth bit her lip and looked at him, his boxers to be exact, which still covered his cock, but couldn't hide his arousal. Jason quickly got rid of his boxers and started his way towards her, crawling on the bed on his hands and knees. Annabeth knew he wouldn't play around further as he crawled between her slightly spread legs.

His cock demanded for her pussy and so she spread her legs further apart, opening her caves for Jason's dick. The son of Jupiter positioned himself at her entrance, the tip of his cock teasing her entrance but without touching her. Getting overwhelmed of his lust he thrusted forwards with a strong and graceful movement, eliciting her a groan. Encouraged of her reaction he started to move at a steady pace. Her soaked pussy made it easy for him to slide back and forth.

Both demigods moaned in pleasure as he fastened his movements. Annabeth felt how an orgasm built itself inside of her and clawed her fingernails in his back, leaving red marks. Jason felt as Annabeth hit her orgasm and couldn't hold back any longer. As she let out a liberating cry her inner walls contracted and clasped around his hard rod, almost as if her body tried to hold him inside of her. Jason came right inside her pussy, filling her with a load of his hot cum.

He felt Annabeth relax beneath him, but he wasn't done yet. He pulled his now soft penis out of the cave between her legs and said "Get up! We are not done - we need to clean this up a bit!"

He watched as the grey-eyed girl searched for eye contact, then her glance travelled down to his dick, which was covered in a mix of his own seed and her juice. Jason laid down on his back and waited for Annabeth to come to him. She made her way to his groin but before she reached her aim, he grabbed her ass and pulled it towards his face, so they were in position 69.

Annabeth gasped as she suddenly felt his tongue as Jason started to clean her of the different liquids leaking out of her cunt and running down her tights. Annabeth almost forgot, she was supposed to do the same but started to clean his dick with her tongue. As she continued her doing the blonde girl felt Jason's cock harden again and as soon as he was cleaned of cum and juice, he was ready to fuck again.

Jason was ready for another round, he didn't want her pussy though, he wanted desperately to fuck her ass, but wasn't sure she would want this.

"Annabeth, do you want me to…." - instead of ending his sentence he plunged a finger into her tight asshole which made her gasp slightly. "Yes!" she breathed out, she had done this before with Percy and loved it. Greedily Annabeth slid down towards his groin and positioned her butt above his hard rod. She guided her hand towards her cunt and slid two fingers deep in her yet again wet cunt, as she took her fingers out, they were covered in her juice.

Annabeth rubbed it about her tight hole and made sure Jason could get in easily.  
As her back entrance was wet and slimy the blonde girl took the waiting cock beneath her into one hand and guided it towards its destination.

While letting her hips circle just a bit she sat herself down slowly, carefully inserting his whole cock into her ass.

Both groaned - Jason because her tight tunnel rubbed against his dick, making him ready to cum in an instant while he breathed heavily - Annabeth because the dick inside her ass stretched her painfully but also made her feel so full and quite good. Annabeth started to move herself up and down, first with a slow pace but getting faster every now and then. Every time she pushed herself down on his cock a loud moan escaped her and Jason could not stop himself from grunting.

It didn't take them long and both reached another orgasm. As Jason spread his cum inside of her, Annabeth screamed in pleasure at the feeling of her ass being filled with a big load of hot cum. She took a moment enjoying the feeling before she slid of his member and let herself fall next to him on his bed.

"We need to do this again soon!" she said, while she mentally added _'but together with Percy! I want to have to dicks inside of me, filling me up with cum!_'


	12. Percy x Piper

**Percy x Piper:**

Piper was on all fours on his bed, he stood naked in front of her, her hair firmly grabbed in his fist. She looked up at him, her mouth wide open so his cock could fit in. Percy smiled, remembering as he and Annabeth came to Piper and Jason to initiate them into their plan.

For a second he was lost in his own thoughts, as his mind cleared, he noticed that he had slowed down.

Knowing his little slut liked it rough he speed up again and started to thrust his dick faster and harder into her mouth while pushing her face towards his groin with his hand every time he buried his full length inside of her.

Because of his hard pace his balls slapped against her chin with every thrust he did, creating a loud slapping sound that was added to the sound of him groaning and the slurping and gagging sounds Piper made. Percy knew he would reach his climax soon as his balls started to tighten - he pushed his hard rod forward again and released himself deep into Pipers throat.

As he pulled out of Pipers mouth, he left a thread of salvia and cum between his dick and her mouth. He didn't care and told her to turn around.

As she turned and presented her ass and pussy to him, he could clearly see her arousal, her wetness already flowing out of her cunt and dripping down her thighs. Percy grabbed his now limp cock with his left hand and moved it up and down to ready himself for another round while starting to slap Pipers pussy hard with his flat hand.

Every time his hand made contact with her wet cunt she screamed out and Percy got harder. It didn't take long and his member was once again ready to fuck.

The son of Poseidon positioned himself behind the needy daughter of Aphrodite and without hesitation he rammed himself deep into the cave between her legs, making her scream as he hit the entrance of her womb. Just as rough as he fucked her face, he started to fuck Pipers wet cunt, thrusting as deep into her as possible, making her moan every time he was embedded between her legs.

Percy grunted as he performed his powerful thrusts while Piper loudly screamed every time, she reached a climax. As Percy felt ready to find his release, he rammed his cock even as deep into the girls cunt as possible, making her scream in the process. Piper felt her inside getting warmer as Percy spread his hot, salty cum inside her pussy.

The black-haired boy breathed heavily as he retreaded a bit, her pussy now filled with his cum, but his cock remained inside the girl, still shooting the rest of his load between her legs.

As he felt his balls were empty, he pushed the girl he had fucked forwards, his dick slid out of her and she collapsed on his bed in exhaustion.  
Percy took a step back and enjoyed the view of Piper, fucked unconsciousness, as cum started to leak out of her used and fully filled pussy.


	13. Percy x Jason x Annabeth

**Percy x Jason x Annabeth:**

Annabeth and Percy were in the Poseidon cabin, both laying on Percy's bed staring at the ceiling, occupied with their thoughts. The blonde-haired girl thought about their little agreement which allowed them to sleep with different partners, if the other one gave his or her consent, but what about the two of them having sex with a third person? A threesome...

Annabeth was not sure if Percy would like it or not, but she was about to find out - she had learned a while ago, that it was best to just confront Percy directly about her sexual wishes instead of just giving hints. Thinking about what she wanted, she turned her head towards Percy and said: "What do you think of having a threesome?". This got Percy's attention and he turned his head, looking at her with a spark of anticipation in his eyes.

"Who would you have thought of?" he asked her. She looked him in the eyes and replied "Jason, I want you and him to fuck me together since I slept with him."

Percy rolled himself to his side and then on top of Annabeth, supporting himself with his arms so he wouldn't crush her. Trapped between his arms which were positioned just next to her shoulders Annabeth starred up towards him. He slowly leaned down and kissed her on the lips, making her want more, but he leaned back a bit and murmured against her lips: "I'm sure this can be arranged."

Annabeth smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. As they broke apart, he asked "When do you want to do it?". She replied "Well, I'm kind of needy right now, but we don't know if Jason…" - she couldn't finish her sentence as Percy cut her off saying "I'm sure he is more than willing, I will check if he got time right now."  
Annabeth felt the same anticipation she had seen in her boyfriend's eyes just seconds before flowing over her now. Percy stood up and was already on his way out the door to search for Jason, but turned a last time, looking at his girlfriend and saying "I'm right back and when I'm here again I want you naked and ready for us!"

With these words Percy left the cabin and Annabeth starred at the empty space where he just stood.  
She shook herself out of the stupor she was in and stood up from the bed to relieve herself of her clothes. Her panties where the last piece of fabric she striped out of and as she looked down to the pile of clothes on the floor, she could see there was a dark spot on the grey fabric from where it has touched her wet cunt.

Annabeth laid down on the bed again and slowly started to prepare herself for the coming event. She started with fingering her cunt with her right hand while messaging her clit with her other one. As her vagina was already wet from the beginning and was soon soaking, she moved on to prepare her tight asshole.

Still circling her clit with her left hand, she started to slide her right index finger in and out of her butthole slowly, using her own juice, which still covered the fingers of her right hand, as lube.

The first times she had something or someone penetrate her ass it was a weird and slight painful sensation but every time she relaxed faster and soon it brought her pleasure to move her finger in and out. Annabeth added another finger and started to spread her asshole slowly. Working on her ass, she remembered something she had bought for such occasions. The blonde let go of her clit and reached for the second drawer of Percy's nightstand.

Opening it she took some lube and a big butt plug out. She applied a bit of lube at her still tight hole and put some of the lube on the plug and started to stretch herself with the toy which got wider and wider the farther she slid it in. As she had the toy as far inside of her as possible, it anchored itself inside of her because of its shape and elicited her a moan.

Prepared as good as possible for what was coming, she hoped that Percy would come back soon and hopefully accompanied by Jason.

Unnoticed by the girl in the Poseidon cabin, Percy and Jason were already near their destination. Percy had found Jason masturbating in his cabin, the son of Jupiter was needy and horny and agreed eagerly. He had quickly slid on some loose pants and followed the son of Poseidon back to his cabin. Both of their pants formed a tent at the front because of their hard cocks pressing upwards. Jason still had his boner form when he started to masturbate and Percy was thinking about Annabeth and how he would soon fuck her with Jason, arousing him more and more as time passed.

Soon they reached the Poseidon cabin, Percy quickly opened the door and both entered the cabin, being greeted by more than exhilarating view. Annabeth was laying on her back in the middle of the bed, eyes closed, her legs spread apart, one hand grabbing for the sheets while the other one devoted attention to her pussy, a big butt plug inside of her asshole. She did not stop her movements and the two aroused boys concluded that she had not heard them.

Quietly, but quickly, the two got rid of their clothes, and made their way toward the bed.  
Percy grabbed both of Annabeth's hands and brought them above her head, holding them in position he leaned down and started to kiss her. Taking the opportunity Jason placed his hands where the girl had hers just a second ago and started to stroke her clit while letting two fingers glide in and out of her soaking pussy.

Momentarily surprised at the second pair of hands on her body Annabeth let out a small gasp, which aloud Percy to slide his tongue into her now open mouth. Their kiss got more intense and she could feel how Percy's hands travelled down to her breasts. He cupped them with his hands and started to stroke his thumbs about her hardening nipples while Jason still slid his fingers in and out of her.

Suddenly there was a new sensation added to the kiss, the stroking of her nipple and the pumping fingers - Jason suddenly started to circle her clit with his tongue, making Annabeth moan in pleasure.

The boys looked at each other and nodded, both stopping their efforts to pleasure the girl between them, which earned them a disapproving look from the blonde girl.

"Get up on all fours and come here!" Percy said toward Annabeth as he positioned himself standing at the edge of the bed. The blonde-haired girl eagerly complied with his demand and crawled towards him, her face directly in front of his hard cock. Hearing movement behind her Annabeth looked over her shoulder just in time to see as Jason lined up his dick with her pussy. She heard as Percy cleared his throat and turned back around.

She knew he was impatient and wanted her to start sucking his dick so she grabbed it and lead its tip to her opened mouth, but just before she could take his dick in her mouth on her own Jason slid into her with a strong thrust, moving her whole body forward, forcing her to deep throat Percy.

Jason started to shove himself into her at a constant pace, pulling her back a bit every time he slid back and forcing her forwards onto Percy's dick every time he thrusted into her wet pussy with a grunt. Percy moaned every time Annabeth took his cock in and soon, he felt how his balls started to tighten - he wouldn't last much longer.

Suddenly Annabeth moaned out loudly as she came, starting a chain reaction. With her orgasm she caused Jason to reach his climax too. He rammed his cock into her cunt with a powerful thrust to cum deep inside of her, while pushing her towards Percy who was more than happy to shoot his own load down her throat.

The boys pulled out of her, but all three knew they weren't done yet.  
Immediately Jason and Percy started to stroke their dicks to make them hard again, wanting to be ready to fuck Annabeth again as soon as possible. The girl welcomed the short pause to catch her breath, but thanks to their godly half Jason and Percy soon were ready for the next round.

Jason took a seat on the edge of the bed, looked at Annabeth and said "Bring your pretty ass here." while pointing at the floor in front of him. Percy watched as his girlfriend crawled in the direction of Jason, as she reached the edge of the bed, she got up and stood in front of Jason. "Turn around and bend over a bit!" he said. As she did exactly what he told her to, she showed of her drenched pussy and the butt plug that was still spreading her asshole for their dicks.

Percy, who was standing next to Jason grabbed the plug and started to pull slowly. As the plug came out it left her ass slimy with lube and ready to be fucked. Jason pulled her ass towards its destination with one hand, while holding his cock in place with the other one. Annabeth moaned as he pulled her back into his lap, taking his whole rod into her, stretching her wide just as the plug had a second before. Concentrating on what was in her ass she was barely aware of Percy, who was now standing in front of her and Jason, grabbing her legs and spreading them apart, giving him access to her vagina.

Only as he slide himself into the cave between her legs, she started to register what was going on. The two boys haven't stared to move yet, but Annabeth was already in heaven, she had dreamed of this feeling but she haven't thought it possible until her deal with Percy. She felt so full and was eagerly awaiting the two cocks inside her to start moving.

Percy and Jason began to work in unison - they lifted Annabeth a bit to have room to move and then started slowly shoving their cocks up and down. Every time they were up and had their cocks almost completely buried inside the girl, she let out a quiet moan. Annabeth tried to stop them from escaping her mouth, but she could not help it and made the noise every time she felt them fill her completely.

Jason covered her neck with kisses, while Annabeth had her eyes closed and bit down on her lips, which was a more than welcomed sight for Percy who started to push into her faster. Jason instantly followed the new pace.

Percy leaned forward and started to kiss his girlfriend, the taste of his own cum was still in her mouth. As the boys even fastened their thrusts over the time Percy had to stop kissing her because soon all three of them breathed heavily. With each thrust they did, Percy could also feel Jason's dick move inside of Annabeth, it was not only pleasuring Annabeth, but also rubbed against him, making him think of the time he and Paul had fucked Sally together.

Percy felt himself nearing his climax and looked towards Jason to see him in the same position. Both tightened their grip on Annabeth and forced themselves even harder into the girl. She screamed out and reached her climax, spreading her juice all above Percy's dick who couldn't hold back any longer either and came deep inside Annabeth's pussy. As Jason felt how both his partners came, he let go, reached his climax and spread his cum inside of Annabeth.

All of them were covered in a layer of sweat, but none of them cared, it felt too good. All to quickly for Annabeth's liking she was lifted and Jason started to pull his cock out of her ass, leaving her with a feeling of emptiness. But this feeling didn't hold long because as soon as Jason had himself removed completely from Annabeth, he pushed her butt plug into her, keeping his cum from leaking out. "Thanks for the fun, we need to repeat this soon." Jason started and continued with "For now I have plans with Piper. I'll leave you two be."

As Jason grabbed his shorts and made his way towards the door, Percy started to climb on the bed, Annabeth still sitting on his cock with her legs hooked around his waist. Both would take a nap, they could always clean up the mess they made afterwards.


	14. Paul x Annabeth

**Paul x Annabeth:**

Annabeth and Percy were at his mom's apartment, they needed a break of camp and so they spent the weekend with Sally and Paul.

As Percy woke up and turned towards the person next to him in bed, he could see Annabeth still asleep. She was wearing one of his shirts and grey panties. As silent as possible he got up, planning to prepare breakfast for her and the others. He dressed himself quickly and left his room, finding Sally and Paul already in the kitchen.

After a while Annabeth started to shift slightly and moan in her sleep, her innocent dream of a date with Percy in the park had turned into an erotic sex dream. Her dream didn't go unnoticed by her body for long and soon the girls pussy started to get wet, resulting in sticky grey panties.

Unnoticed by Annabeth the door to Percy's room opened and someone stepped in - Paul - Percy had told him to get the blond-haired girl for breakfast.  
Paul stepped closer to the bed his eyes wide at the sight before him, Annabeth laid on the bed on her back, her legs angled slightly and spread apart, showing of her wet panties, signaling Paul she had a pleasant dream. Thinking of the best way to wake her, Paul smirked. Standing at the edge of the bed near the still sleeping girl and started to slide her soaked panties down, leaving her naked from her waist down.

He got onto the bed and kneeled between Annabeth's spread legs, giving him a good view on her wet and glistening cunt. He stared to softly massage her clit with his left index finger while leading two fingers of his right hand to her entrance circling it with slow motions. In her sleep Annabeth moaned and pressed herself towards his hands. Encouraged Paul slipped the two fingers inside of her and started to pull in and out slowly. Soon his fingers moved further in and as he pulled back, he added another. He quickened his pace and Annabeth started to breath heavier but she was still captured in her dream. Paul felt how she was nearing an orgasm and pumped harder into the girl.

Finally, Annabeth woke up to warm fingers bringing her toward her climax and she moaned loudly, feeling how her pussy covered the man's hand in her juice.  
Looking down, she smiled as she saw Paul who wasn't going to give her a break as he pulled his fingers out of her but started to spread her pussy lips apart and leaned down toward her womanhood. She felt his tongue at her entrance but he didn't stay at her pussy, instead he started to suck her swollen clit, as her body started to shake slightly. She could hold herself back for long, soon she breathed heavily and came another time, causing her juice to leak out of her cunt. Paul stopped sucking her clit and started to lick up her juice. At this Annabeth couldn't help but push her hips towards his face forcing his tongue into her wet, hot cunt. Paul was still giving her a lot of pleasure but his pace wasn't fast enough to let her climax again.

As he finished licking her and she was finally cleaned, Paul slowly retreated and got up.  
They looked at each other and Paul only said "Breakfast is ready." before leaving without another word about what they just did.


	15. Thalia

**Thalia:**

The hunt was currently residing in Camp Half-Blood and Thalia couldn't be happier about it.  
She needed some time for herself - living with the hunt and Lady Artemis was great, but sometimes she felt a bit overwhelmed and crushed, being surrounded by this many girls. That's why Thalia asked Artemis if it was ok for her to stay a while in the Zeus cabin on her own. The goddess agreed and the black-haired girl walked to her old cabin. If only Artemis knew what the young girl planned on doing there….

Thalia arrived in the Zeus cabin and didn't waste any time but instead started her little project. The girl planned to fully enjoy the little time she had on her own, doing what she felt an eternity ago.

She made her way toward her old bed while rummaging around in her silver backpack. Soon she found what she desired so desperately, pulling out an 8-inch-long purple vibrator. Aside its color the toy was shaped like a real cock and filled Thalia with anticipation. The girl quickly removed her hunting attire and underwear, leaving her completely nude. She climbed on the bed and laid down on her back. The girl brought the toy up to her mouth and started to suck it while rubbing and slightly pinching her clit with her other hand, preparing herself for further actions.

It didn't take her long to make her pussy wet because her clit was quite sensitive - she hadn't touched herself since the last time the hunters where in camp. Thalia knew that some other hunters were also secretly masturbating, but Thalia didn't dare to do it in her tent at the hunters camp like they did, because she was scared that Artemis would find out - so, her only opportunity was in situations like this one, at Camp Half-Blood, in her old cabin.

Soon the naked girl felt herself ready to take another step and brought her hand from her clit towards her pussy, slowly pushing two fingers inside of her. She moaned around the toy in her mouth while sliding her fingers back and forth. She added another finger and kept doing the motion for a while. It felt good, but she wanted more - needed more!

Thalia pulled her now soaked fingers out of her pussy and brought the vibrator, which was covered in her salvia down to her intimate area. She used her moist fingers to spread her pussy lips apart while she slowly pushed the purple fake cock into her opening. Due to her salvia and her soaked cunt the vibrator slid into her easily. The unfamiliar size of it let her moan out in pleasure, even though the purple rod wasn't turned on yet. The black-haired girl spread her legs a bit further to get the cock as deep inside her needy pussy as possible and closed her eyes in pleasure.

The toy deep embedded inside of her, Thalia pushed the first button on the base of the vibrator to turn it on. Vibrating on the lowest intensity the hard shaft created a quiet hum while Thalia pushed it in and out of her wet cunt. Cupping and kneading her breast with her free hand, Thalia started to thrust the toy back and forth in a fast pace, creating a slurping sound. As she felt herself near her release the black-haired girl fastened her movements even more. A couple of thrusts later she couldn't hold back any longer as she felt a strong orgasm running over her. She wanted to taste herself and brought the purple toy, which was covered in her pussy's fluids, towards her mouth. Giving it a taste Thalia decided that there was not enough of her juice on the toy yet and brought the vibrator towards her cunt again. She pushed the second button to increase the intensity of vibration and forced the hard rod to penetrate her once again. This time her movements were much slower, savoring the intense vibration that was accompanied by a slightly louder hum than before.

Due to the stronger vibration Thalia grabbed the bedsheets with her free hand and began slightly lifting her hips up and down in time with the movements of the vibrator as if she made love with a man, not masturbating with a fake cock. After bringing herself pleasure for some time Thalia felt how another orgasm built itself inside her. She let go of the bedsheet she had hold tight and started rubbing her swollen clit. Only moments later the girl reached her climax and had her second orgasm for this day.

It took her several minutes to regain her breath, but the girl wasn't done just yet. She hadn't tasted herself properly before and planned to change this. She turned the purple vibrator off and pulled it out of her used and slightly sore cunt. Thalia licked her lips at the view of the big cock, covered in lots of her own juice. The daughter of Zeus started to lick and suck the toy, cleaning it from the fluid her needy cunt had covered it with. As she did this she once again kneaded her breast, imagining that the touch was not her own. Moaning at the thought she felt herself getting just as horny as at the beginning of her little session.

What should she do?


	16. Percy x Thalia

**Percy x Thalia:**

Percy was on his way to the Zeus cabin, not to see his buddy Jason who was currently out with Piper, but to see his cousin Thalia. The hunt arrived just hours ago and Artemis had told him that Thalia was in her old cabin. He wanted to see her, it had been months since they saw each other the last time. He was lost in his thoughts as he arrived at the Zeus cabin and opened the door without knocking, finding his cousin in a quite revealing state.

Thalia laid naked on her bed, one hand kneaded her boobs the other one forced a purple vibrator in and out of her mouth. She had her legs spread, leaving her wet and obviously needy pussy in plain sight for Percy, who couldn't help but stare. The only sounds in the cabin where the slurping noise the girl made as she sucked the toy and her moaning as she played with her boobs.

"Thalia?" the black-haired boy said out loud, making the girl on the bed jump in surprise and open her eyes. "Percy!" she yelled out, shocked that he had caught her like this but didn't cover her nudity. Instead, she started to eye Percy - or to be more exact, his groin. The young son of Poseidon noticed where she was starring and looked down to see his shorts forming a tent. "I'm needy! Please, come here and help me out. I know you want it." Thalia said seductive. "But what about the hunters? What about your oath?" Percy asked. The naked girl sighed and said "Artemis doesn't know, but when I joined the hunt… Well, I wasn't a virgin anymore. It doesn't change anything if we have sex now. Besides, no one needs to know. Right?".

In Percy's mind these were very convincing arguments, so he shook himself out of his stupor and started his way towards the naked girl. A big grin on his face he said "I'm in." and started to strip out of his clothes while Thalia eyed him hungrily. As he pulled down his shorts his cock sprung free, ready to fuck the demigoddess in front of him. He got on the bed and crawled towards Thalia's spread legs.

The girl knew they would do it without any foreplay or teasing, Percy was fully erected and ready and her cunt was already leaking from arousal, what would make it easy for him to penetrate her. Percy lined his dick up with her entrance and before Thalia knew what happened he already was balls deep inside of her, making her scream in surprise. The black-haired boy started to push his dick back and forth at a steady pace, but the daughter of Zeus wanted more - "Faster… Fuck me hard!" she breathed out - and that he did.

Percy started to thrust forward, shoving his hard rod as deep into her pussy as possible. It didn't take him long and Thalia reached her climax, but Percy wasn't ready to give her his cum yet. After the girl got down from her high, he pulled back and his dick slipped out of her. She whined but stopped as soon as he heard him say "Get on your hands and knees!" in a commanding voice that didn't allow contradiction. The daughter of Zeus did as she was told and as soon as she was in position Percy took her from behind with even more force than before. She screamed out in pleasure, she never had a man dominate her like this - but she loved it. The black-haired boy groaned as he slammed his dick into Thalia's warm and wet pussy. On every thrust his balls slapped against her bare skin, making a load smacking sound. The smacking and groaning were accompanied by loud and breathless moans from Thalia. Soon Thalia couldn't hold herself together any longer and screamed loudly while having another orgasm. This time Percy reached his climax too and came inside of Thalia's tight cunt.

He could have done another round but noticed that the girl he'd fucked had passed out. He smiled at her posture - her arms which had supported her body to stay upright had lost their strength, her head on the mattress, but her ass was still in the air due to Percy being still embedded deep into her vagina.

He pulled his cock out of the unconscious girl and watched how his cum started to leak out of her used cunt. The boy didn't want to waste it like that and grabbed the purple vibrator Thalia had used before he arrived. He pushed the toy inside the entrance between her legs to seal her pussy and turned the toy on. He heard a quiet hum and smiled at the thought of the girl in front of him, reaching orgasm after orgasm while being unconscious. She may be fucked senseless but that doesn't mean that her body can't experience further orgasms.

Satisfied with his work he got dressed and left the cabin.


	17. Leo

**Leo:**

Leo was looking for Percy and some of the campers had told him he was with Thalia in her cabin, so that's where he went. He knocked at the door, but no one answered and he made his way around the cabin to search for a window with open curtains. He wanted to check if someone was in the cabin or not. He found a window with a small gap between the curtains, but what he saw there wasn't quite what he expected.

He saw Thalia and Percy having sex - or more precisely - fucking, judging by the force the son of Poseidon used to ram into the girl from behind. Leo couldn't help but get a hard one as he watched his two friends. He knew he shouldn't do this, he should leave and act if he had never seen anything, but the temptation was to strong. He looked around, checking if someone were around but all the campers where in the training area and he couldn't see anybody near the cabins.

Leo slid his hand into his loose-fitting shorts, pulled his cock out and started to stroke his in the meantime fully erected dick.  
He grabbed his rod hard with his right hand and started to move it back and forth slowly.

He groaned and started to fasten his pace bringing him more pleasure instantly.

He looked back towards the two in the cabin and started to adjust his tempo to Percy's, making his movements even faster. He eyed Thalia, concentrating on her reaction, her closed eyes and obvious heavy breathes. He imagined how it would feel to thrust into her warm and wet cunt, aroused and needy for him to fuck her.  
Leo imagined how it would be to hear her loud moans and the noises his balls would make when smacking against her.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and noticed, that he was near his climax and concentrated back on the pair in front of him. Percy pushed himself deep into the daughter of Zeus but didn't pull back, obviously reaching his climax and spreading his cum inside of Thalia. The black-haired girl on the other hand laid on the mattress with her ass held high, not moving.

Percy had managed to fuck her senseless, Leo noticed impressed. As Percy still shot his load of cum into the unconscious girl Leo couldn't contain himself any longer and orgasmed too. He shot his cum straight into the small bush beneath the window.

His now softening cock still in his hand he watched as Percy pulled himself out of Thalia's pussy and plugged his cum inside of her with a purple vibrator. As Percy finally made his way towards the door Leo quickly put his cock back inside of his shorts and walked of as if nothing happened.

But he couldn't get those pictures out of his head - he couldn't forget this sight, it played itself again and again and again in his head. Feeling himself hardening again, he started to walk in the direction of his cabin to get rid of the problem properly.


	18. Hazel

**Hazel:**

Hazel and Frank were currently staying at Camp Half-Blood, visiting their friends. Frank was training with Percy, but Hazel didn't want to and stayed at their cabin. It was a nice and big cabin reserved for demigods from Camp Jupiter who came to visit Camp Half-Blood and because they were the only ones to visit this week, they had it completely for themselves.

Thinking about Frank and Percy who were most likely shirtless while training, Hazel felt herself getting a bit horny. She walked over to the wooden closet, where her boyfriend had put in a small green travel bag. Opening the bag, Hazel was greeted by the sight of multiple sex toys. The couple had a quiet active sex life and enjoyed using toys to increase their pleasure. When leaving Camp Jupiter for a longer time their treasure-filled travel bag was always ready to be taken with them.

Hazel rummaged through the bag, searching for her favorite items. She found the three desired toys and a small bottle of lube, grabbed them and made her way over to the small couch in the corner of the cabin. She laid the objects on the couch and undressed herself quickly, leaving her nude and ready for her fun as she was already wet. The young girl laid down on her back, spread her legs a bit and grabbed the first of her toys - a pussy pump.

She placed the transparent chamber above her moist cunt, holding it in place with her left hand while she started to pump the attached bulb slowly with her right one. Hazel loved how the pump made her pussy much more sensitive and receptive to touch, she had loved it since she tried it for the first time and often uses it before she masturbates of before having sex with Frank.

She continued to pump and watched her pussy visibly swell inside the see-through chamber.  
The daughter of Pluto kept doing this until her now swollen cunt was at her desired state, afterwards she let go of the pump to let it do its magic and grabbed the second toy she had prepared - remote controlled black pleasure balls that were able to vibrate.

Hazel rolled around onto her stomach, carefully to not hinder the pump between her legs and got onto her hands and knees. She grabbed the bottle of lube and put some of it on the black toy in her hand. The lube made it slippery and would let it slide easier into its rightful place.

Hazel brought the toy back to her ass and started rubbing it around her tight entrance. The girl swirled it around a bit, covering her opening in lube and soon let the first ball slide into her. The sensation of the pussy pump combined with the black toy, even though it wasn't turned on yet, let her moan out.

Greedily Hazel pushed the toy deeper inside of her, the second and third ball following the first right into her ass.  
The girl bit her lip, she felt that she was short before an orgasm but didn't want to reach her climax with the pussy pump still between her legs.

Pausing her play with the pleasure balls, she let the last ball stay out and rolled around on her back once more. She spread her legs and used the quick-release valve on the chamber to get rid of the vacuum inside and return to normal. She put the pump away and looked at her swollen intimate area, her clit and cunt red and glistening from her arousal.

Without wasting any time, as she was still shortly before her first orgasm for this day, Hazel pushed the last ball in her tight asshole and turned on the vibration. Through this she reached her climax and screamed as her pussy gushed out its fluids. Shaking, the girl grabbed the last toy she had prepared - a 7-inch-long skin colored realistic looking dildo.

Not ready to place it between her legs yet she started to suck on it as she imagined it to be Frank's cock. She kept sucking and thanks to her mental images of her boyfriend fucking her mouth and the sensation of the strong vibrating toy inside her tight ass Hazel came once again.

After she got down from her second high the girl took the dildo out of her mouth and placed the salvia covered cock at her pussy. She couldn't help but shudder at the slight contact and started to push the big rod right into the entrance between her legs. On his way in the toy rubbed her red, swollen and very sensitive pussy, making the daughter of Pluto moan loudly.

The girl carefully started to move the toy in and out and due to her oversensitive cunt she reached yet another orgasm shortly after she had started.

Picking up pace Hazel soon reached orgasm after orgasm until she was so exhausted that she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and passed out, her dildo still deep embedded between her legs and the pleasure balls still vibrating inside her tight asshole.


	19. Frank x Hazel

**Frank x Hazel:**

Frank had spent the whole day, training with Percy and was now on his way to his girlfriend. He looked forward to seeing her and planned on having sex with her after taking a long, urgently necessary shower. His plans changed as soon as he entered their cabin.

Frank found Hazel naked on the couch - she laid on her back and was unconscious, the reason for her state flaunted between her spread legs. As he admired the view his cock made himself noticeable through pressing against the inside of his shorts. Frank knew he should let her rest but he couldn't resist her petite naked frame and undressed himself while approaching her. As he reached the couch he had gotten rid of his clothes and stood in all his naked glory next to her.

He carefully climbed on the couch and kneeled himself between her legs. Frank grabbed the realistic looking toy with his big hand and started to pull it out of her red and swollen cunt. He noticed that she must have used the pussy pump and got more excited. Their sex was great every time but fucking her when her clit and cunt were swollen and sensitive from the pump was heavenly for both.

The girl moaned as the dildo slipped out of her cunt but she didn't wake up - Hazel was way too exhausted to wake up anytime soon, he noticed.

Frank put the dildo aside and positioned himself between her opened legs, lining his big cock up with her delicious cunt. The still vibrating pleasure balls in her ass seemed to have forced her to experience multiple orgasms in her sleep because her entrance was soaked and ready for a penetration.

The son of Mars pushed himself forward and groaned at the feeling as his dick slid into her warm cave. He started to thrust into the girl with a steady pace, his balls creating a soft smacking sound every time they hit her ass. Hazel moaned in her sleep and Frank started to groan loudly as he fastened his motions. He reached for her hips and angled them slightly upwards which allowed him to get deeper into her cunt than before.

He looked down and saw how her delicate boobs bounced a bit every time the forced his shaft deep into her pussy. Hazel may have been unconscious but her body reacted perfectly to him as he pounded into her with strong and fast movements.

The girl came twice in her sleep before Frank was near his climax, covering his dick in her pussy fluids as he fucked her. Frank rammed his rod in between her spread legs a few more times before he orgasmed and spread his warm cum deep inside of his passed-out girlfriend.  
He didn't move for a while, enjoying the feeling of his cock buried in her vagina.

Minutes later he pulled himself out, grabbed the dildo and positioned it inside the young girl again, just as it have been as he found her.  
Getting up from the couch he stood beside the sleeping girl. He bent down to place a kiss on her forehead and resumed his way towards the bathroom to take the planned shower.


	20. Percy x Sally - 2

**Percy x Sally -2:**

Percy sat naked on the couch in a relaxed position, his head laying on the backrest. His eyes were closed and he slid his right hand up and down his exposed cock while squeezing it lightly. He could feel how his rod began to swell and harden - even more than it already was.

His blood rushed into his dick and he was clearly ready for a hot round of sex, but the person he wanted to do it with was still not there. He wondered, what took her so long and as if she heard his thoughts the woman he desired came around the corner.

She was already naked and Percy couldn't help but admire the view, as her boobs bounced slightly with every step she took. The woman made her way towards her horny son and stopped right in front of Percy and looked at his erected dick, eyes filled with anticipation. "Turn around and lean forward!" the black-haired boy commanded. "Let me see your pretty pussy!" he added while Sally obediently did as he had told her. Now, the son of Poseidon had a clear view of her cunt, which was already wet and promised him fun and release.

He removed his right hand from his erection and guided it right at Sally's entrance before sliding to fingers inside of her without warning. She gasped slightly but didn't say anything as he started to pump into her with his right hand. Wanting more he grabbed around her and started to massage her breast with his other hand. He kept a constant pace while fingering her but added a finger from time to time, making her moan.

As Sally reached her first climax she covered herself and Percy's hand with her juice, making it wet and sticky. He pulled his hand out of her cunt and ordered her to turn around. His mother watched his movement greedily, as the son of Poseidon smeared her pussy juice on his dick, making it glisten in the sunlight that shined through the living room windows.

"Sit!" he ordered her while pointing toward his groin. The woman didn't waste any time and sat herself right on his erection, forcing it deep into the wet cave between her legs in the process. Both groaned as their intimate areas rubbed against each other.

Sally started to move above Percy, at first slowly but soon she steadily increased her speed. It didn't take long and she bounced on him fast and hard, while her son forced his rod upwards every time Sally came down to meet his dick. His mom came multiple times before Percy let himself reach his climax too, injecting his cum deep inside her pussy. Both had stopped their movements to recover for second.

Percy would have been happy with resting a minute without doing anything, but the woman on top of him had other plans.

She leaned down and started to kiss him, nibbled on his bottom lip and liked it, begging for entrance. He granted it and their kiss turned into a hot make out session while their hands explored the other ones body. Without breaking their kiss, Percy turned them both around so that he was on top, while being still deeply embedded between Sally's legs.

He started to move his hip slowly, his dick sliding back and forth inside her pussy, while occupying her with French kisses. As he retreated from her mouth he elicited her a disapproving sound, but he couldn't keep kissing her while fucking her at the speed he wanted to fuck her. Acting upon his plan, Percy pounded into her cunt as powerful as possible and soon the feeling of her wet and slimy walls brought him near another climax.

Sally screamed and Percy grunted as they reached their peak in unison. The woman felt the inside of her pussy getting warmer as her son spread another load of his seed inside of her and she couldn't help but sigh, feeling relieved about the connection she shared with her son.


	21. Percy x Frank x Hazel

**Percy x Frank x Hazel:**

Frank and Hazel were on their way to the Poseidon cabin to meet Percy. Thinking back to yesterday's events and to what would happen when they arrived at their destination, Frank could feel how his cock began to get hard.

They had planned to ask Percy to join them in the arena yesterday, but what expected them as Frank opened the cabin door was not what they could have ever imagined seeing. Right before their eyes Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend, was giving him a blowjob.

Frank and Hazel thought the son of Poseidon would feel caught and would try to cover himself up, but quite the opposite was the case. The black-haired boy looked at them and smirked as he pushed himself forward and obviously came while being deep in Annabeth's throat. The couple who interrupted what should be an intimate moment wanted to retreat, but Percy called them back.

He had seen Hazels lust-filled eyes on his erection and had noticed the bulge in Frank's shorts, that's why he decided to tell them a bit about his sex life and the agreement he has with Annabeth. The son of Mars and the daughter of Pluto seemed to be captured by his words, so Percy offered them to be part of it, which they happily accepted.

That's how the ended in the Poseidon cabin again, to have their first session with Percy.  
Hazel and Frank always wanted to have a threesome and both wanted their first one to be with their black-haired mutual friend, but they were to scared about his reaction to ask him - well, until yesterday that is.

All of them were already naked, they all had gotten rid of their clothes the moment Frank and Hazel stepped inside the cabin and closed the door behind them.

Hazel laid on her back on Percy's bed, her eyes closed. She was making her tight asshole ready for the double fun with a little help of her black love balls and some lube. Frank and Percy stood beside the bed and watched her with anticipation filled eyes while stroking their dicks to make them hard and ready to fuck.

Thanks to the sight in front of them it didn't take them long and the started to approach the girl.

Hazel opened her eyes, saw the boys and got on her hands and knees. She crawled towards Percy who stopped at the edge of the bed, while Frank got onto the bed behind her. The son of Poseidon grabbed a fist full of her hair and guided her head towards his big erection.  
The same time Hazel took his dick into her mouth, she could feel how Frank entered her pussy.

Hazel had told Frank and Percy that she wanted them to fuck her hard, so both guys didn't waste any time and started to pound into her - Frank fucking her wet, sensitive pussy and Percy fucking her willing mouth and throat. Hazel moaned around the cock in her mouth and felt herself climbing towards her peak quite fast. As she reached her climax with a loud scream Percy and Frank pulled out of her and switched position - Frank was now standing in front of her, his cock pointing at her face and Percy was positioned behind her.

Just like before they forced themselves into her while grunting and started to pump into her. Hazel could feel how her juice leaked out of her pussy and started to cover her thighs as the son of Poseidon forced his erection between her legs. As Frank finally reached his climax and shot his cum into her while his dick was deep down her throat, leaving her no choice but to swallow it all, she couldn't help but come another time herself. Her inner walls clenched down on Percy's cock as she climaxed, causing Percy to reach his peak as well.

Hazel moaned as she felt hot cum run down her throat and fill up her needy cunt.

Both boys were amazing, but the daughter of Pluto wanted more. As she felt both dicks leave her openings she told them "That was great, but my mouth is sore now, just put them in my pussy and ass now."

Percy and Frank looked at each other, grinned and began stroking their dicks to ready them for another round. Thanks to their godly half they were ready almost instantly. The son of Mars laid down on the edge of the bed, his legs hanging over the edge of the bed. He indicated Hazel to come to him. The young girl crawled towards her boyfriend and positioned herself above his dick, facing him.

The daughter of Pluto took Frank's cock into her hand, guided it towards her pussy and seated herself directly on it. As soon as Hazel was in position, Frank spread his legs a bit, allowing Percy to step closer. Percy had watched with growing lust how his two partners took in their new positions and couldn't wait for the fun to start. Immediately he stepped closer and pushed Hazels upper body down towards Frank's chest to allow him an easier access to her ass.

The love balls, which she used beforehand to make herself ready for what was coming, where still inside of her.  
He grabbed them and pulled them out carefully, making room for his dick.

The lube that still covered Hazel's asshole, which was already widened a bit, made it easy for him to slide in. The girl moaned loudly as she felt the two cocks inside her move at a moderate pace. Frank and Percy enjoyed it immensely and soon started to groan with every thrust.

They did a great job and Hazel felt so full that she couldn't concentrate on anything besides their erections inside of her. The girl didn't last long and had another orgasm in no time. But the boys weren't ready to let the fun end just yet and Percy even fastened his pace, Frank followed his example instantly. All of them moaned and enjoyed the feeling of their connected bodies and the sound of skin smacking against skin.

After a while of fucking, Percy felt his balls tighten and he knew he was close. The black-haired boy looked over Hazel's body down to Frank and could see, based on his facial expression, that the other boy was close too. Not holding himself back anymore Percy let go and reached his climax with a loud moan - simultaneously Frank reached his peak too.

Hazel felt how the two half-gods released their hot loads of cum inside of her and had another orgasm.  
All three breathed heavily and didn't move for a minute or two, catching their breath.

"That was amazing!" Hazel told them and Frank added "Yeah, fucking great!". Percy nodded and pulled himself out of Hazel's ass. The son of Poseidon took a step back and watched the others. Hazel was still on top of Frank, apparently they didn't want to separate just yet and Percy decided to let them be and take a shower.

He turned around and made his way towards his bathroom, leaving Frank and Hazel behind on his bed. He turned one last time, watched how his cum slowly dripped out of Hazel's ass and said "We have to repeat that soon." before he turned and entered his bathroom.


	22. Annabeth

**Annabeth:**

Annabeth was in the bathroom of the Poseidon cabin. She had just finished her training and planned on having a long and relaxing bath. Percy's big bathtub was already filled with hot water, but Annabeth planned to do more than just relaxing in it, so she got out of the bath to retrieve some items she would need.

When she entered the bathroom again she held a grey vibrator and a glass made dildo in her hand, both were 8-inch-long. She put the two toys down on the edge of the tub and got rid of her clothes quickly. Annabeth stepped into the tub, lowered herself into a sitting position and sighed at the sensation of the hot water touching her pussy. The blond-haired girl slid back in a more comfortable position while grabbing the glass toy from the edge of the tub. She guided it towards her mouth and started to lick and suck on it. While she occupied her mouth with the cool glass toy, she reached down in the water towards her pussy and started to message her clit. Rubbing the bundle of nerves between her legs soon caused her to moan out and she wanted more.

Annabeth took the now slightly warm glass toy out of her mouth, brought it towards its rightful place between her legs and circled its tip around her entrance - she had no doubt, that the 8-inch-long toy would slide easily inside her due to the water of the bathtub making it slippery. She spread her legs further apart and pushed the see-through dildo into her cunt. The girl started to move it back and forth slowly, penetrating her deeply every time she shoved it inside.

Annabeth kept a steady pace pumping the dildo into herself, while grabbing her breast with her free hand.  
Her breasts were just above the water and the combined sensation of the cold air around her hard nipples, the hot water and the feeling of the toy moving in her needy pussy was amazing.

It didn't take her long and she had her first orgasm, screaming out as she reached her peak. After she came down from her climax, Annabeth pulled the glass dildo out of her cunt, let it sink at the bottom of the tub and immediately filled her now empty pussy with the grey, waterproof vibrator. She shoved it deep inside of her and turned it on but didn't plan to really use it just yet - instead, she grabbed the glass dildo again.

The daughter of Athena guided the toy in her hand towards her tight butthole and pushed carefully against her tight entrance. The girl kept pushing until the slippery dildo started to slide in, stretching her in the process. Annabeth moaned as she felt a slight pain but didn't stop, because she knew it would only hurt a bit at the beginning and would turn in a wonderful bliss as soon as her body got used to the feeling.

She didn't move for a minute or two, instead she laid still and let herself get accustomed to the item spreading her asshole while she enjoyed the vibrating toy in her pussy. When she started to move the dildo further in her ass and almost completely out in slow motions it felt amazing, just as she knew it would. After moving the toy for a couple of minutes Annabeth felt how the tension of another orgasm build inside of her. Her breath quickened and her moans grew louder with every deep penetration until she came heavily.

The girl was still horny and decided to keep going for a while. Letting the glass dildo inside her ass, she increased the level of vibration for the grey vibrator in per pussy and sighed as the rod vibrated stronger. Annabeth didn't touch the toy any further but started to rub and pinch her clit with her left hand while messaging her right boob with the other one. The blond-haired girl bit her lip to keep her from screaming, as she worked on her swollen and sensitive clit while the grey dick vibrated deep inside of her. Her legs began to shake a bit and she knew she was already close again, but she didn't want to come yet - that's why she let go of her clit and instead brought her hand up to her other breast.

Annabeth kept messaging them for a while, imagining it was Percy who played with her boobs. The thought of Percy and his big cock let her moan - she remembered their first time having sex on the beach, she remembered the times they made love, slow and sensual and she remembered the many times the fucked each other, hard and fast. She also remembered her fun-times with Sally, Paul and Jason. As Annabeth was on the edge of another orgasm, one memory brought her towards her peak - the memory of Percy and Jason fucking her. She screamed and came hard from the thought of their threesome and their cocks buried deep inside of her.

Annabeth felt as her eyes got heavy from exhaustion, she couldn't find the will to move, neither to get out of the warm and comfortable tub nor to get her toys out of her. Finally, she gave up her fight for awareness and dozed off, the two 8-inch-long rods still deep embedded inside her cunt and ass, the grey one still vibrating.


	23. Jason x Thalia

**Jason x Thalia:**

Thalia was visiting Camp Halfblood and had just spend two hours of training with her cousin Percy. He was shirtless and his hard abs glistened with sweat, making her horny. She wanted to have a little fun with him again, but he had to train the younger kids today. That left Thalia no choice but to get rid of the problem on her own.

The black-haired girl made her way towards the Zeus cabin, already feeling how her drenched panties stuck to her wet, hot pussy.

As soon as she was in her cabin, she ripped off her clothes, leaned back against the closed door, spread her legs slightly, pushed two fingers inside her pussy and started to pump them in and out. She had closed her eyes the moment she stepped into the cabin, too overwhelmed by her own lust to even look around the cabin once.

If she had done so, she would have seen her brother Jason on his bed, his right hand buried inside his shorts.  
Jason looked a bit shocked at Thalia, who still hadn't noticed that she was not alone in the cabin.

He clearly saw her arousal between her legs and knew both were in need of a fuck to relieve them of their lust - but could he fuck his own sister?

Looking down to his erection, which was still partly hidden by his shorts, he decided he could. Jason got up quietly, slipped out of his shorts and underwear and stood naked in the middle of the room. His cock, which was only semi-hard before was now fully erected, thanks to the sight of his naked and needy sister.

"Need some help?" he asked loudly to draw Thalia's attention to himself. The girl opened her eyes and looked at the son of Jupiter in shock. She just wanted to cover herself as she noticed his nakedness and the big hard cock between his legs.

Changing her mind, she said "Yes. I'm dearly in need of a good fuck!" without hesitation.  
Jason grinned and overcame the distance between them with a couple of fast steps.

The girl still pressed her back against the door as he grabbed her ass and picked her up. Thalia gasped once in surprise as she lost contact to the floor and again, just a second later, as she felt how her brother lowered her on his hard dick. Her pussy was almost dripping with arousal, making it easy for him to enter her.

As soon as she was in position, Jason started to pound into her and fucked her against the wall, or rather against the door, in a standing position.

His fast and hard thrusts penetrated her deeply and caused her boobs to bounce every time he pushed up-/forwards. "Gods, your tight." Jason groaned as he pushed into her again and again. With every move he felt his dick move inside Thalia's tight cunt, creating a heavenly friction. Added to the feeling of her tight walls around him was the sensation of his sensitive balls slapping against her ass every time he shoved himself balls deep into her. Thalia already orgasmed once before and was close to reach another peak in unison with Jason.

The blonde-haired boy thrusted into the girl one last time before spreading his cum inside her pussy with a loud groan.  
Feeling the hot liquid inside her Thalia reached her climax too and screamed loudly as she came all over Jason's dick.

Both breathed heavily but Jason said "We are not done yet!". He pulled out of the girl, causing some of his seed to leak out of her pussy and running down her thighs. He set Thalia on her feet again and took a step back from the door, pulling his sister with him. The son of Jupiter turned the girl around so her back was now facing him and bend her upper body down. Thalia placed her palms on the door to support her body and Jason took a moment to appreciate the view.

The girl's cunt was red and swollen and a mix of her own pussy juice and his cum made it glisten in the sunlight.

The blonde-haired boy stepped closer and slapped both ass cheeks the girl willingly hold out for him, making them look red and slinky. He wanted to hear her voice again and decided to slap her pussy, which elicited her a scream. "Say my name!" he said and slapped her wet cunt again, which caused her to scream his name. He placed the tip of his cock at her entrance but didn't move in, instead he said "Tell me what you want! Tell me how much you need this!" while looking down on her with a grin. Thalia whimpered at the feeling of his tip touching her cunt and said "Jason, please fuck me! I'm so horny. Please fuck my needy cunt as fast and hard as you can!". - And that he did.

The demigod rammed his hard rod into the girl before him with powerful and fast thrusts. He used so much force, that Thalia's arms buckled in and she almost crashed against the door she used to support her body. She breathed intermittently and screamed louder with every thrust Jason did. The boy himself grunted in effort but enjoyed their fuck immensely. Jason endured for quite a long time, considering the speed he moved, but he couldn't continue forever. "I'm going to fill you with my cum!" he said and heard his sister moan before saying "Oh, yes please. Fill my pussy white with your seed!".

Unable to reject her Jason forced himself as deep between Thalia's legs as possible and injected his cum into her cunt, adding a new load to the one already inside of her from before. Thalia felt how her brother came inside her pussy and screamed loud, as she felt another orgasm role over her.

Jason pulled back and watched as his cum started to leak out of Thalia's used cunt as soon as his cock left her entrance.  
As the creamy white mixture of his sperm and her pussy juice run down her thighs, Jason wiped it away.  
He collected the liquid with his hand before wiping it on her clit and pussy.

He lightly slapped her ass a last time, causing Thalia's legs to buckle in, leaving her exhausted on her knees. Satisfied, Jason turned around and made his way towards the bathroom to take a shower and clean himself of all liquids and the smell of sex.


	24. Leo x Annabeth

**Leo x Annabeth:**

It was early in the morning and all campers where at the mess hall, all campers except two.

Leo was one of them, but he always arrived late and no one gave a second thought about his absence, he would show up eventually. The second person who wasn't there yet was Annabeth. None of the campers at the mess hall knew, that Leo and Annabeth were together in the Hephaestus cabin and none of them knew what they were doing.

In the Hephaestus cabin the two campers were busy doing some naughty stuff. Leo was standing beside his bed while the blond-haired girl kneeled in front of him. Both were naked and the son of Hephaestus had his hands buried in the girl's blonde curls. He gently guided her head back and forth as she sucked on his erected dick. Annabeth's tongue slid over his whole length as she moved to suck his dick. She enjoyed the feeling of Leo's cock and moaned, her moan creating slight vibrations. The black-haired boy groaned at the sensation and closed his eyes in a bliss.

Suddenly the cabin door opened and Percy stepped in. "Hey Leo, don't you want any breakfast? You were quite late and I thought…." the son of Poseidon said but stopped himself at the sight before him. Leo looked over to Percy and smirked, but Annabeth didn't stop her effort to make the boy in front of her come and continued to suck his hard cock. "Percy" the son of Hephaestus said between heavy moans. "Did you forget? We agreed that I would occupy Annabeth today while breakfast."

Remembering their conversation Percy nodded and said "Right. I forgot that, I'm sorry bro." while his eyes were fixed on the kneeling blonde girl. "No problem, how about you go and check if Calypso is up to a little fun?" the naked boy said. Percy grinned, nodded and left the cabin without another word. Just as the door closed, Annabeth took him in completely with a last bob of her head and Leo couldn't hold himself any longer and came, shooting a big load of cum down her throat. She swallowed it all and moaned at the taste of it.

Leo stepped back and sat on the edge of the bed, his cock slid out of Annabeth's warm mouth as soon as he moved back. His shaft was covered in a mix of salvia and cum and he looked down to the daughter of Athena who was still eyeing him lustfully. "Come here!" the son of Hephaestus commanded and Annabeth did as she was told without hesitation. Percy had told her about his conversation with Leo, so she knew what the boy wanted from her.

She crawled between his legs and stopped just before his erected cock. Annabeth straightened up a bit and placed his cock between her tits before pressing them together around it.

She looked up and made eye contact with Leo while she started to slide them up and down, in which she succeeded easily as his dick was slippery and slimy from salvia and cum. Leo groaned at the feeling of the friction her boobs created. Annabeth worked with lots of enthusiasm and soon fiery demigod was about to come. He told the blond-haired girl and she increased her efforts again, which brought him over the edge to another orgasm. Leo came and shot his cum directly on her chest. Annabeth slowly run her fingers through the milky liquid, collected some of it on them and licked it off. Leo loved it, he thought it was super dirty and erotic and decided to reward her for her good work.

He helped her up and let her sit on the edge of the bed before pushing her upper body back on the bed and spread her legs. As soon as her legs were opened for him, he could clearly see her arousal, as her pussy was wet and shiny - their previous sexual actions hadn't gone unnoticed by her body. Leo used his fingers to hold her pussy lips apart and started to lick and suck on her clit, which elicited her a moan almost instantly. While taking care of her clit with his tongue, he also started to slide a finger slowly in and out her cunt.

Soon he added a second finger and increased the speed of his strokes. Annabeth arched her hips towards Leo, wanting as much as possible from him - she wanted more of his tongue on her and more of his fingers inside her.

After some time, Annabeth came and covered Leo's fingers with her pussy juice in the process. Encouraged by her orgasm and her reaction to his movements Leo kept going and brought Annabeth two further climaxes before he cleaned her up with his tongue. After licking her cunt and his juice-covered hand clean the boy helped her up and they put their clothes back on.

Both were tired and hungry from their activities and would go to the mess hall to eat some breakfast before taking a nap in their cabins afterwards.


	25. Percy x Calypso

**Percy x Calypso:**

Like Leo suggested, Percy walked off to find Calypso and like all the other campers she was at the mess hall, eating her breakfast. Percy made his way up to her to whisper into her ear. He told her quietly that he wanted to show her something in his cabin and asked her to follow him.

Since Percy has been on Ogygia the girl wanted to have sex with him.

She loved Leo, but she always wanted to have some fun with the son of Poseidon, just like she used to have fun with the other demigods and demigoddesses that stranded on Ogygia over the years. That's why Calypso followed him to his cabin, she knew about Percy's deal with Leo and what the son of Hephaistos was most likely doing with Percy's girlfriend at the moment. She was ok with it but hoped that the black-haired son of Poseidon in front of her had something similar in mind.

As they reached cabin #3 Percy hold the door open for her and let her go in first. He followed right on her heel and closed the door behind him. Calypso didn't turn around, thinking if she should say anything but before she had the change to, she felt Percy's arms around her. He pulled her back towards his chest and his hands found their way under her shirt.

Calypso moaned as his warm hands slid above her flat stomach, his hand left moving up towards her breasts while his right one slowly traveled south. Calypso reached back with her left hand and place her palm on the back Percy's head, pushing him further towards her, while she placed her other hand over Percy's right hand and guided it further down.

Their hands slid into her shorts and underwear and the son of Poseidon clearly felt her arousal, as her pussy lips were wet and a bit swollen. He slid two fingers into her cunt and Calypso took a shaky breath. She felt how the boy covered her neck in little kisses while he fingered her pussy. He did a great job and Calypso was on the edge of an orgasm soon. Suddenly she felt something big and hard at her ass, as if his cock wanted to rip through the layers of clothes they still wore and fuck her.

It was the thought of Percy's hard dick that made her come with a loud moan.  
Calypso knew she had not only covered Percy's hand in her pussy juice but also her underwear and shorts - but she didn't care.

"Shouldn't we get out of our clothes?" she mumbled towards the son of Poseidon. He didn't answer but his hands found the hem of her shirt and he started to pull it up. After her shirt was thrown to the floor, her bra, shorts and soaked panties followed. Calypso turned around and saw as Percy got rid of his own shirt. While he pulled it over his head she opened his belt and slid down his jeans, leaving him only in his underwear which did nothing to hide his erection.

The girl kneeled before him and pulled down the last piece of fabric which separated her from the object of her desire.

She gasped slightly as his big erection showed itself and licked her lips - she couldn't wait to taste him. Without hesitation she grabbed his hard shaft and started to lick it's tip, teasing Percy, who moaned at the feeling and grabbed the back of Calypso's head. He pushed her head gently forward, causing her to take him deeper into her mouth. He kept his hand on the caramel-colored hair but didn't force her to move because she did an amazing job on her own.

Calypso bobbed her head back and forth creating a slurping sound while running her tongue around the big cock in her mouth. She kept moving for quite a while and made him moan out here and there when she took him deeper than before. She enjoyed the feeling of having the upper hand, to have the control about the pleasure Percy felt.

While sucking Percy's length she started to message her clit with her free hand. The black-haired boy knew he was near an orgasm but was unable to voice his though and came into Calypso's mouth without a warning. She opened her eyes in surprise but didn't make a sound as she swallowed all of his cum, not spilling even a single drop. Percy pulled his cock out of Calypsos mouth and leaned down to pick her up from the floor. He carried her over to his bed and laid her down. He crawled between her spread legs, his head just inches away from her cunt. Percy eyed her wet pussy lips and blew slightly onto them, making her shiver in delight.

Pleased with her reaction he got even nearer and started to flick the tip of his tongue over swollen clit, teasing her with his short touches. Calypso moaned his name and grabbed on the bedsheets under her body, clenching them in her fists. She had brought herself halfway towards climax as she had played with her clit while blowing Percy and was already damn close.

While Calypso was occupied by her own thoughts, Percy had started to suck on her clit.  
The sensation was too much for the girl and she climaxed with a scream of pleasure.

Percy chuckled and suddenly pinched a finger inside of her. Her pussy juice made it easy for him to slide in and he added another finger only seconds later. 'He definitely knows what he's doing!' Calypso thought as Percy found her G-spot and pumped into her with his fingers, hitting it every time. She groaned and arched her hips towards his hand as she had another orgasm. This one was even stronger than the first one. The demigod pulled his fingers back and let go of her clit, which he had sucked the whole time.

He licked over her cunt once to collect Calypso's tasty juice and swallowed it. Calypso knew Percy was still ready but she couldn't move a muscle, somehow the son of Poseidon had worn her out completely without even fucking her. Seeing that the demigoddess almost dozed off at the lack of energy Percy spoke softly: "It's ok. Rest and enjoy the moment. You can have more soon." At this Calypso grinned happily and closed her eyes, falling asleep on Percy's bed.

Percy on the other hand was still quite horny and wanted a good fuck. He stood up, slipped his shorts up to cover his still erected dick as good as possible and made his way out of the cabin to find someone he could get rid of his sexual energy with.


	26. Percy x Artemis

**Percy x Artemis:**

All her hunters still thought she didn't know what they do when their mistress is not present - when she, for example, rides her moon chariot - but Artemis knew everything that happens under her moon. The goddess always kept an eye on her hunters and so she found out about their activities long ago, not that she cared that much, she did it herself after all.

Once she secretly watched Thalia in her cabin when the hunt stayed at camp. What she didn't expected though, was what happened when Percy surprised Thalia while she was masturbating.  
Artemis was furious - how could the boy have sex with another woman when he had his girlfriend? She understood quite well that human bodies got some needs you need to attend to and she was thankful for Percy bringing one of her hunters relief, but she couldn't help but feel angry at him.

That is, until she found out about Percy's deal with Annabeth.

She kept an eye on the son of Poseidon from then on. He stilled not only his own needs, but also his partner's. Artemis couldn't help but feel her own desire and need build inside of her and she wished the black-haired demigod would take care of her too, just like he did with the others. Deciding she had enough of the tension inside her and the hot feeling between her legs she teleported herself right in front of the door of cabin 3.  
Before she could think a second time about what would happen, which would probably cause her to pull back, she knocked on the door.

It only took a moment and Percy opened the door. "Lady Artemis!" he said surprised as the goddess of the hunt stood in front of him in her older, eighteen-year-old form. "How do I own this honor?" he added a bit cocky while he stepped back and allowed her to enter his private cabin.

The goddess waited till he closed the door, turned around to face him and spoke outright "I know of your leisure activities, Perseus.". The young demigod turned a bit pale and wanted to start talking his way out, but Artemis lifted her hand and gestured him to stop. She took a step towards him, leaned a bit forward and whispered "I want to be part of it too!".

Percy was stunned and stuttered "Wha… - What did you say?" but instead of answering him, the pretty woman in front of him pushed herself against him and captured his lips with her own. Her hot, soft lips felt wonderful on his and he automatically kissed her back. A small moan escaped him as the auburn-haired goddess pushed him back against the closed door. The kiss heated and Percy could feel how his cock started to get hard. Artemis had her body pressed against his and seemed to notice it too - she pulled back and whispered four small words that should change everything: "Please fuck me, Perseus!".

Artemis snapped her fingers and their clothes disappeared into nothing, leaving them naked. Percy admired the view and watched with growing anticipation as Artemis kneeled down in front of him. On her knees her face lined up with his semi-hard dick and Percy swallowed audible. 'What would it be like with a goddess?' he thought while he already knew he was going to find out soon.

The kneeling woman grabbed his shaft and guided it towards her opened mouth - the black-haired demigod watched with amazement as the goddess started to suck his dick. Percy groaned and closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of her wet tongue and her hot mouth while she bobbed her head back and forth at a steady speed. He didn't know how much time passed, but all to soon Artemis stopped her efforts and stood up. He wanted to complain why she stopped but looked down and noticed that his cock was now fully erected - the little blow job she had given him was just the warming up.

Artemis stepped closer and pressed her body against Percy's - pressing her boobs against his strong, muscular chest and her lower half against his erection in the process. She grabbed his shoulders while he placed his hands on her hips. Artemis lifted her right leg and wrapped it around Percy's hip as good as possible with the wooden door behind him. He felt the sensation of her wet arousal against his cock and couldn't stay passive any longer.

His hands slid down and he grabbed Artemis's ass and picked her up, causing the goddess to wrap her other leg around him as well. Her wet pussy pressed against him and he couldn't wait to enter it with his whole length. Percy spun them around so he had the woman on top of him placed against the door. Then he positioned her correctly above his dick and moved his hips forward while pressing her against the door. Her spread legs and her visible arousal made it easy for him to slide into her deeply and Artemis groaned in pleasure.

He was not sure about the speed or force he should use to move and planned on going slow at first, but he remembered her words and her lust-filled eyes as well as the way how she tightly grabbed his shoulders made him overthink that. The black-haired boy knew immediately that what she needed at the moment was not slow and sensual sex but a hard and fast fuck - so that is exactly what he did.

He started to ram his cock inside of her with fast and deep thrusts. Every time he did that Artemis moaned slightly at the feeling of him inside of her. She enjoyed it immensely and the felling of her bouncing boobs as well as the sound his balls made as they slapped against her own flesh made her wish for more. The friction between Percy's dick and her pussy walls was a pure bliss and Artemis admired his stamina as he kept going for what felt like hours without a sign of exhaustion.

The goddess had multiple orgasms before the son of Poseidon reached his own climax. He was damn close as she screamed out yet again and squirted on his long shaft, which was deeply embedded between her spread legs as he came too.

It had been a long time since Artemis had felt such a relieve and an even longer time since she had a male to server her needs.

After their interaction, her energy was drained and she knew she would have to rest a bit. The goddess would have loved another round, or maybe even multiple others, but she was exhausted right now and she knew she couldn't handle more. Percy seemed to know this too because he carried her to his bed, placed her on it and left to let her rest.

They would have more of this kind of fun soon.


	27. Paul x Annabeth - 2

**Paul x Annabeth -2:**

Annabeth was walking back and forth in Sally's living room, talking with Percy on her phone. He was waiting for his mom to come out of the cinema. Sally had a girls night with some of her friends and had asked Percy to pick her up after the movie. "Have you ever thought about it?" the blond-haired girl asked him. "Yes, I did. Have you ever considered it?" he replied. Her cheeks reddened a bit as she told him: "I never really thought about getting recorded. But having a tape of yourself having sex has some charm - like your own, personal porn."

Percy laughed and told her that Sally and Paul had a cam and have already recorded themselves while fucking. "Maybe we can borrow it." he suggested "Can you as him?" he added in an afterthought.

Annabeth gave her consent and they both said their goodbyes. Suddenly someone behind the daughter of Athena cleared his throat - the girl turned around and saw no other than Paul. He grinned at her knowingly and Annabeth's blush deepened a bit. "You've heard it, didn't you?" she asked him. Percy had been on speaker and so Paul nodded and said "Come on, I'll show you something."

Annabeth followed Percy's stepfather towards his and Sally's bedroom. He told her to sit down on the bed, which she did, while he got the remote for the TV. He turned it on and Annabeth watched as Paul sat down next to her on the bed, her eyes filled with curiosity. As soon as the TV was on she could hear moans, mixed with heavy breaths and a quiet slapping sound. Her gaze shifted towards the TV and she watched as two people had sex. But the location wasn't just anywhere, it was the same bed she was sitting on at this moment and the two people were not just two strangers, but Sally and Paul.

Paul watched as Annabeth was like captured by the screen showing of his and Sally's intimate activities. "I started with one cam, but soon we wanted more - more perspectives, more possibilities, more tapes - and so I bought more cams." he told her.

Paul shifted a bit and leaned towards the blond-haired girl "You can try it, if you like.". Annabeth looked at the man and her gaze shifted down to his jeans where the fabric already formed a tent as his cock has gotten semi-hard from watching the sex tape with Percy's girlfriend. "Like right now? With you?" she asked him. Paul nodded and said "But if you agree, I will take it further than at our last encounter."

Annabeth agreed eagerly and without further words they started to undress. Both got rid of their clothes quickly and Paul told her to make herself ready as he would do the same. Paul was next to her, laying on his back, eyeing the TV with hungry eyes while he began to stroke his half-hard dick to make him fully erected. The daughter of Athena next to him positioned herself just like him on her back. She spread her legs apart and started to massage her clit while concentrating on the TV, she knew watching Sally and Paul would get her wet and ready for Paul's cock in no time.

It didn't take long and Paul's dick was fully erected and as he turned his head to check on Annabeth he saw her arousal already dripping out of her pussy.

The made eye contact and Annabeth nodded, signaling him that she was ready. Paul got up and positioned himself between Annabeth's wide opened legs as he lined up his dick with her delicious entrance. Carefully he leaned forward and slid into her, making her moan. Paul started to move back and forth, with a slow but steady pace. He moaned at the feeling of her tight, wet and hot cunt around his hard shaft, when he pushed himself deep between the girl's legs. He kept the slow pace a while but then decided to fasten things up a little and increased his movement speed. His efforts almost immediately showed an effect as the blond-haired girl's breath quickened and she squirted all over him. The feeling of her pussy juice on his dick and her twitching walls as she orgasmed let him reach his climax to and Paul came into her with a loud grunt.

The man didn't stay long between her legs after he came, he pulled his dick out of the girl's cunt and rolled back to his former position on his back. He grabbed the remote of the TV and switched the video. The woman on the screen was still Sally, but the male character had changed. Instead of Paul the blond-haired girl watched as her boyfriend Percy started to fuck the brown-haired woman.

Annabeth watched for a minute or two how the son of Poseidon moved and felt herself getting wet again. She couldn't help it, the sight of a naked Percy forcing his hard cock into a woman's pussy got her horny as hell. She turned towards Paul and watched as he stroke his cock with his right hand. Deciding she would help him out a bit the girl rolled over, took his hand away and positioned her face above his groin. Annabeth took Paul's cock into her mouth and started to suck him. Paul moaned and the blond-haired girl continued her actions for quite a time, until she felt he was ready for more fun.

She was up to some doggy style - and told him so.  
Paul grinned and watched as Annabeth got onto her hands and knees. He move behind her and teased her entrance with the tip of his cock without entering it. Paul guided his tip in circles around her pussy and slapped her ass cheeks, just to watch them giggle and get red. Annabeth was quite horny and impatient, so she moved herself back towards Paul, which caused his dick to slide into her. The sensation was great and Paul started to move, as he wanted more of it.

He found a fast and steady pace, causing Annabeth's boobs to bounce with every thrust he did. As he penetrated her, Annabeth leaned down on her forearms and pushed her hips backward to change the angle he pounded into her until she found a position where Paul hit her g-spot every time he embedded himself between her legs. Annabeth moaned loudly and climbed quickly towards another climax.

When she finally hit her orgasm, she felt how Paul came at the same time she did. Feeling his hot cum inside her used cunt was great and she sight happily. Paul pulled himself out of the warm cave between Annabeth's legs and the girl collapsed on the bed. The daughter of Athena wanted to watch their tape as soon as possible, but she was really tired after what they just did. Paul guessed her problem and said "We can watch it together soon, but first you need to rest a bit."

He got up, dressed himself and left her naked, sleeping form on the bed.


	28. Percy

**Percy:**

It was in the middle of the night and Percy was on the beach all alone. He had taken a quick swim, even though it was quite a cold night.

As a son of Poseidon his skin and trunks were dry when he left the water and sat on the beach. They view of the full moon, which lit the whole beach with a soothing light, made him remember his time with the goddess Artemis.

He couldn't help it and slid his hand in his swimming trunks and started to slowly rub his hand up and down his entire length. He rubbed his thumb in small circles around the head of his cock and was completely hard almost instantly. He squeezed his fist around his shaft, which caused him to moan quietly and slowly stroked from the base to the tip, forcing some precum out until it started to slowly drip down the head. The more he stroked, the more precum oozed from the tip of his dick, which he used as some kind of lube so he was able to pump faster without any discomfort.

Percy continued pumping his cock and he was getting close to an orgasm. He felt how pressure kept building deep inside his groin, at the base of his cock and in his balls. He moved his free hand, which had rested in the sand next to him, down to his tightening balls and started to gently massage them without missing a stroke on his dick.

Percy thought about everything that occurred in the last months - he thought about how he made love with Annabeth, had sex with Sally and fucked Piper, Thalia, Hazel and Calypso. The son of Poseidon thought about how they moaned his name and screamed out when they reached their climax.

With a last stroke and a heavy grunt Percy found his relief and spread his warm, creamy cum on the inside of his swimming trunks - he should have gotten rid of them, now he had to wash them…

The son of Poseidon got up from his sitting position and walked back towards his cabin. When he entered it, the first thing he did was getting rid of this cum-covered shorts. He let them fall to the floor and stepped right above them on his way to the shower. Percy stepped into the shower cabin and turned the hot water on. He took his blue soap and started to clean himself of the reminders of his previous actions.

This didn't go as planned thought, because as he soaped up his crotch his body naturally tried to pick up where he had stopped earlier. His cock sprung back to life the moment he touched it and he started pumping it, using the soap as lube. It always took him forever to cum in the shower, or in water in general - he suspected it had to do something with the water increasing his stamina.  
While he stroke himself, his thoughts went back to his sex live - to the hard fucks, the threesomes, the toys he used with his partners and of course to his partners themselves - both female and male.

He imagined Annabeth kissing him and Artemis's hands on his shoulders as he pounded into her. He pictured Sally stroking his cock and fucking his cousin Thalia senseless, while he thought of the sensation of Paul's dick stretching his tight asshole. He moaned at the mental images and quickened the pace his hand slid up and down his cock. He rubbed, twisted and jerked on his dick until the need to relieve himself was almost unbearable. He squeezed his shaft a last time forcing another load of cum out of it, which came with such force and speed it colored the grey tiles of his shower white.

Percy breathed heavily and took a moment to recover under the hot steam of water.  
As he felt ready to move again he quickly cleaned himself and the shower before he left his shower cabin to dress himself and go to bed.


	29. Stolls x Annabeth

**Stolls x Annabeth:**

Annabeth was badly in need of a good fuck, but she couldn't find Percy anywhere, so she made her way through camp, searching for an acceptable partner. On her way she passed the Hermes cabin and heard a small part of an interesting conversation between the troublemaker brothers - the Stolls.

"Conner, we can't just walk around and ask people if they are up to something like this. This is weird." Travis said directed towards his younger brother. "But you and I both know that we are in need of a fuck. Only talking about it got us hard already!". Annabeth neared the window and saw Conner and Travis in just their shorts, which got obvious tents at the front. The blond-haired girl realized her opportunity and made her presence known by clearing her throat.

The Stolls turned around and their eyes widened as they saw Annabeth, who clearly had overheard their conversation. Before the two brothers could say anything the daughter of Athena said "Maybe I can help you with your little problem. May I come in?" while eyeing their lumbar region. The girl didn't wait for an answer though and entered the Hermes cabin. Annabeth leaned against the wall near the door and started to explain about her deal with Percy. She watched the two boys to check their reaction and wasn't disappointed with what she saw. Annabeth asked the Stolls if they would like to take part in their leisure activities and both instantly gave their consent. "Great!" Annabeth said "Because I think all three of us are more than a little horny at the moment and could use a nice threesome."

With these words she started to undress herself and watched the similar looking brothers do the same. After the last piece of fabric left her body and landed on the floor, Annabeth's eyes met the sight of two already hard cocks. Travis and Connor each took one of her hands and guided her towards one of the beds. Annabeth was pushed on the bed on all fours - she felt how the mattress beneath her shifted as Connor kneeled behind her and positioned himself right behind her ass. Travis on the other hand kept standing at the edge of the bed and moved in front of her to position himself only inches from her face, his erected dick on her eye level.

Connor spit in his hand and distributed his salvia on his hard shaft - they wouldn't need any more lube for the horny girl between them as her pussy was completely glistening with her arousal and both would be able to fuck her without giving a second thought about lubrication. Both boys brought their dicks in line with her entrances and shoved in simultaneously.

Annabeth moaned around the cock in her mouth as she got shoved back and forth without even bothering to move herself. The two sons of Hermes found an acceptable rhythm and forced them fast and hard inside of her. Connor groaned out and said "Gods, that's great. She is so tight." while he pounded into her, his balls smacking against her sensitive clit with every thrust forward, while he held her at her hips. Travis couldn't stop his moans as he felt how Annabeth's tongue slid around his shaft in her mouth while he fucked her face. Turned on even more by her actions he fastened his pace a bit and pushede her head a bit forward with a hand in her hair while thrusting into her throat which increased the slurping sound she made as he moved back and forth.

All three of them were so absorbed into their doing, that they noticed being watched only as the person in front of the still open window spoke. "Hey Travis, hey Connor - seems you got your hands on a little fun, hmm?"

Both boys didn't halt in their movements and kept fucking Annabeth as they replied simultaneously "Percy, we are busy!" - the black-haired son of Poseidon snorted as he watched them spit roasting the girl between them. He couldn't see who she was because of his restricted angle from outside the window and he didn't care, he had come to ask them a question, so he told them "I can see that! I just wanted to ask you guys if you have seen Annabeth anywhere."

The moans of the girl intensified for a moment but this was the only reaction to his words. 'He doesn't know this is Annabeth!' Traver thought and Connor too had connected the pieces 'If we tell him, the fun would be probably over.' he thought. The brothers looked at each other and said "No, haven't seen her!" at the same time. Percy watched them for a couple of seconds before he thanked them, whished them a lot of fun and left to search for his girlfriend Annabeth.

He left just in time because seconds later Annabeth reached her orgasm and screamed around the hard dick in her mouth as she covered the one in her pussy with her juice. The feeling of the girl's warm pussy juice and her inner walls holding onto his cock tightly brought Connor to his climax as he forced his shaft deep between her legs with a last thrust as he came. His movement caused Annabeth's whole body to move forward and take Travis's rod deeper than ever before and the other Stoll couldn't help but spread his load of cum deep into her throat.

When both sons of Hermes pulled back, a mix of saliva and cum trickled out of Annabeth's mouth and creamy white cum leaked out of her cunt. The daughter of Athena breathed heavily but still wanted more, she looked at Travis and tried to tell him with her eyes, because she felt unable to speak. "I think she wants another round!" the son of Hermes said to his younger brother.

With that the two Stolls quickly ate a small piece of Ambrosia, which caused them to get hard again immediately, switched their places and everything began again. Annabeth now got fucked doggy style by Travis whilst deep throating Connor's hard cock. The only sounds in the cabin where the moans and groans of the three as well as the slurping and slapping sound their bodies made.

Both brothers shoved their dicks balls deep into the blond-haired girl again and again, making her climax multiple times before they reached their orgasms themselves.

All three were tired after they finished, but Annabeth still got things to do and got up to dress herself as the brothers laid down on the bed.  
"This was fun boys. Hope we can do this again soon!" she said before leaving the two sons of Hermes alone in their cabin.


	30. Percy x Katie

**Percy x Katie Gardner:**

After his encounter with the Stoll brothers Percy made his way towards the strawberry field. Annabeth liked them very much and he hoped to find her there but was disappointed as only a brown-haired girl was on the fields.

As he got closer he recognized her as Katie Gardner, a daughter of Demeter. Every time she bend down to pick up a strawberry he got a good view on her big ass. Before he had even made half the distance between them he could feel how he had a massive boner.

When he arrived next to Katie she turned around and smiled as she saw who it was "Percy! Good to see you." she said.

"Hi Katie" the son of Poseidon greeted her as she kneeled down to pick up yet another strawberry. On her way down Katie glanced towards Percy and saw the noticeable bump at the front of his shorts. Her eyes widened a bit and Percy noticed where she had looked a second ago. "Shit! Katie, it's not…" he started but the daughter of Demeter interrupted him with her questions "Do you need help? Should I tend to your problem?".

Percy open his mouth in surprise and took another look at Katie - he hadn't thought of her as the kind of girl who would do something like this. First he thought she made a joke, but her eyes told him otherwise. The son of Poseidon found himself unable to speak and could just nod. Katie, who was still on her knees, obviously didn't care if somebody was around or could see them as she turned towards him and lifted her hands towards the waistband of his shorts. The daughter of Demeter started to pull them down and as soon as the fabric of Percy's shorts left his waist, his erected dick sprung free.  
Katie gasped slightly at the sight - he was huge!

Without hesitation she grabbed his thick, hard cock and guided it towards her mouth. She started to lick it from the base to the tip again and again, teasing Percy with her light touch. Percy moaned because of her soft touches, but it wasn't what he needed right now. The son of Poseidon groaned her name and Katie obviously got the hint. Instead of slowly licking his length she started to suck on it- this was a lot better and Percy closed his eyes as he started to relax a bit. Her efforts were excellent but not enough for Percy, not at this moment at least. He groaned out again and said her name with a bigger urgency.

Again, Katie seemed to know what he wanted - she stopped her movement, grabbed his right hand and placed it on the back of her hand before relaxing her mouth. Percy was amazed of what she suggested him to do and started to move her head back and forth, picking the pace he licked. He settled for a fast pace but didn't go that deep.

Although he wanted more - more speed, more force, more of his cock inside of her - he didn't know if she was ok with it and so he kept it like it was.

After a while he felt himself near climax and without any advanced warning he came right into her mouth. Even though Katie was a bit surprised she did swallow all of his salty cum without spilling even a single drop on the ground.

The daughter of Demeter pulled back and looked at Percy's cock before saying "That was obviously not enough. Just take what you need Percy! I'm okay with it, I gave you complete control."

With that words she placed Percy's hand on the back of her head again and took his dick into her mouth again. 'She gave her consent!' the black-haired boy thought and started his way towards relief. He grabbed her head and bobbed it back and forth, but different to the last time he also moved his hips in rhythm with her head. He forced Katie to deepthroat him and thrusted back and forth as he fucked her face.

The brown-haired girl had her eyes closed and moaned at the feeling of his erection deep inside her throat while she let him do as he liked. Percy even fastened his movements after a couple of minutes and fucked her throat with much force and speed. It didn't take him long to reach his climax and he moaned loudly as he came while being deeply embedded in Katies throat.

The son of Poseidon let go of the girl's hair and pulled his softening cock out of her willing mouth. "Gods, thank you Katie. This was great!" he said while pulling up his shorts. "Your welcome Percy. You're right, it wasn't bad but next time I want more fun, so maybe you could fuck more than just my face." Percy grinned and promised himself to do this soon.

"Will do!" he said before thanking Katie again and waving her goodbye.  
Percy left the girl alone in the strawberry fields again and made his way to search for his girlfriend.


	31. Jason x Sally

**Jason x Sally:**

Jason, Percy and the others had planned to go swimming at the beach in Montauk tomorrow, but Jason wanted to spend some extra time with his best buddy, so he was already in the Jackson's apartment one day earlier. It was already late and the two boys wanted to take a quick shower and go to bed. Jason was the first to shower - when he left the bathroom, he only wore some black shorts. While Percy gathered the things he would need, Jason sat down on the couch in the living room. The son of Jupiter leaned back, closed his eyes and tried to relax as he heard the shower in the background, but the more he tried to calm down the edgier he got. Jason felt himself slowly getting hard and didn't know what to do about it, but to take care of the matter directly.

His hand slid down inside his shorts and he grabbed his hardening cock. He started to slowly stroke his whole length from the base to the tip and back. It felt good and the blond-haired boy started to moan as he felt himself harden further, while thinking at about how he had fucked Piper and Annabeth.

He imagined Piper stroking his dick instead of himself, but his thoughts didn't stay with his girlfriend. Instead, they found their way towards Percy's hot mom. The son of Poseidon had told him about how he regularly fucked his mother and Jason couldn't help but imagine how Percy and Sally had sex.  
His mind pictured her big boobs bouncing up and down while she was fucked hard by her own son and he imagined how she would look with her soft lips around an erected cock.

He moaned the woman's name while he continued to slide his hand up and down his dick. Being absorbed in his activity he was slightly startled when he heard someone say "Yes, dear?". He opened his eyes to see the brown-haired woman he had fantasized on, entering the living room where she had heard him say her name before. Jason's eyes widened and he didn't know what to do, but the embarrassment of being caught vanished into thin air with Sally's next words.

"Need any help, Jason? I could bring you some relief if you want."

Without waiting for the boy's answer Sally slowly started to undress herself. She looked the son of Jupiter straight into his eyes as she pulled her jeans down and got rid of her blouse. As she stood in front of him in just her black lace underwear, she just waited.  
Jason didn't know why she stopped but then noticed as her eyes travelled down to his hand, which was still buried inside his shorts. Just now he noticed that he hadn't stopped stroking his cock - as result, he was now fully erected and ready for Sally.

Percy's mom looked at the bulge in his shorts and said "You should get rid of them! Wouldn't want to hide what you have, right?". Jason nodded shortly and relieved himself of his shorts. His cock sprung free and Sally licked her lips at the view. The woman made her way towards the blond-haired boy and climbed onto his lap. Jason wondered, what she planned to do, seeing she still got her underwear on. Seconds later he got his answer as Sally started to rub herself against his hard cock, teasing him. Jason's dick ached - he was so close to a delicious hot pussy but couldn't penetrate it as a layer of fabric separated them.

Sally continued her actions as she leaned down and started to kiss Jason. Her lips where warm and soft and Jason slid his tongue above them to signal her to open up and allow him entrance. The woman on top of him complied and Jason's tongue glided into Sally's mouth to explore it.

While they kept kissing, Jason's hand found the small piece of fabric which separated them and pulled it to the side just a bit to enter a finger into her pussy. Both moaned - Sally at the feeling of his finger inside of her and Jason because he felt how wet she was as his finger slid into her cunt easily. He slowly pumped into her a bit but soon retreated his finger to search out her clit instead. The son of Jupiter started to massage the little nerve bundle through the fabric of her underwear, causing Sally to move her hips towards his hand in a silent request for more.

Sally was so focused on her clit that she didn't notice how Jason's other hand pulled her panties to the side - more than before, when he just had entered a finger - or how he shoved her slightly in the right position, just above his twitching rod. What she did notice though, was the moment when he entered her pussy with his hard cock.

The brown-haired woman bit her lip in pleasure as the cock between her legs penetrated her deeply. Deciding she would do the work for now, Sally started to move up and down on Jason's dick. She picked a slow pace at first but got faster every now and then until she practically rode him like a wild mustang. Jason groaned at her actions - she was amazing and the feeling of the edge of her panties rubbing against his erected shaft was great. Sally took both his hands and guided them to her breasts, inside her bra, so he could massage them while she rode him. Her soft, big boobs felt quite good in his hands and Jason started to pinch and rub her nipples. "Fuck, yes!" Sally almost screamed out as Jason's dick was forced into her again and again and caused her to find her first climax soon.

After another couple of minutes Jason couldn't hold himself back any longer and let go the pressure that had built itself inside his balls, through releasing a big load of cum. Sally felt his hot semen deep inside of her and had another orgasm instantly.

Both breathed heavily but Jason hadn't had enough - he asked "You're able to take another round?" as Sally nodded eagerly he grinned before replying "Good, because it's my turn now!"

Sally's eyes sparkled with anticipation as Jason pulled her off of his cock before placing her on the couch. He grabbed her hand and guided it towards her pussy were his cum started to leak out. "Take care of yourself while I make sure to be perfectly hard for you again. Make sure you keep the cum I gave you, inside your pretty cunt!"

With these words he started to stroke himself to make his half-hard cock ready for their second round, while he watched Sally as she swiped the cum that had leaked out, back into her tight, hot and wet pussy.

Watching her made him hard almost instantly again and he grinned while saying "Round two, baby!".

**Got any story ideas?**  
**Let me know ;)**


	32. Poseidon x Annabeth

**Poseidon x Annabeth:**

"The reason why I asked you to come here today, is Percy." the sea god said while watching Annabeth, who sat in front of him on a big couch in his palace on Olympus. "What I'm about to ask you to do, might seem a bit weird to you, but Percy is my favorite son and I need to make sure he is in good hands with you."

This caused Annabeth to frown but before she had time to replay the black-haired god made his request. "I want you to have sex with me." he said, at which Annabeth's mouth dropped down. "What?" she screeched out while blushing. Poseidon looked at her calmly and said "I need to make sure you can satisfy my son's needs. It's a common thing that gods do when one of their children found their true love."

Annabeth was at loss of words and just stared at Poseidon. She didn't know what to say about his request although she wasn't averse as she took another look at the god. He looked good, just like Percy did - he was, so to say an older version of her boyfriend.

The sea god waited patiently for her decision without moving a muscle. Finally, the daughter of Athena nodded and said "I'll prove you that I am more than fitted to fulfil all his needs.". Hearing this Poseidon smiled and stood up from the armchair he had sat on moments ago. "Then let us begin." he said before snapping his fingers and both of them were naked. The god's cock was already a bit hard and Annabeth was sure he would be the same size as Percy's, when fully erected.

Poseidon placed himself directly in front of the daughter of Athena, who grabbed his dick without hesitation. The girl started to stroke it carefully, keeping her touches light and teasing. As she watched and felt the rod harden further she suddenly couldn't think of anything besides the dick in front of her and how it would feel like, when it would be embedded deeply inside of her. Keeping one hand on the god's dick, her other one creeped down towards her hip.

The daughter of Athena spread her legs apart, while still sitting on the couch and started to rub her clit. Annabeth licked her lips, took the hard shaft into her mouth and guided her tongue a bit around it while moving her head back and forth to suck Poseidon's cock. The slow movements felt great and the sea god started to moan softly. Annabeth continued to rub her clit and from time to time she inserted two or three fingers into her wet cunt, pumping in and out, before moving back towards her clit.

Added to their quiet moans was only a slurping sound as the blond-haired girl did her work, besides this the room was quiet.

"Faster!" Poseidon breathed out and Annabeth complied immediately. While the girl bobbed her head on the god's dick, her other hand wandered up his leg. The black-haired god shuddered at her light touch and hoped to get more of it. Annabeth guided her hand towards Poseidon's balls and started to massage them carefully. The man groaned at the feeling and enjoyed the attention she gave him.

After some time, he felt how a blissful pressure built inside of him and his balls seemed to tighten. As he couldn't hold back any longer, he just came without warning. The girl made a sound of surprise but greedily swallowed all of the cum he released.

"You did quite good so far." the sea god told her while pulling back a bit. Their gazes met and the daughter of Athena smiled before asking: "What's next?".

Without another word Poseidon pushed her back on the couch, so that she was laying on her back while her legs were hanging over the edge. The sea god grabbed her knees and forced her legs apart, giving him a good view on her dripping wet pussy. Without wasting another second, Poseidon stepped closer and guided his still hard cock towards her entrance. He moved forward and moaned as his hard shaft slid easily into her wet and warm cunt, rubbing against her inner walls in the process. "You're so fucking tight!" he groaned.

When he started to move, he was unable to hold himself back and go slow - instead, he set a fast and strong pace as he pounded into her. Every time he embedded his dick deeply inside of the blond-haired girl her boobs bounced a bit as her whole body was jerkily moved. Poseidon kept thrusting into her but he wasn't entirely happy with their position. As Annabeth didn't seem to care about the position, the sea god turned her to her side and lifted one of her legs up - with this position, he knew he could gain better access to the depths of her pussy.

The new position showed it effects on the girl immediately - she started to breath heavily and moaned out loudly every time the god's erected dick penetrated her.

'Oh gods! He's so deep inside of me. I love it!' Annabeth thought as she screamed out and reached her climax. But Poseidon didn't slow down to let her ride out her orgasm and it didn't take long until the god of the seas and earthquakes lived up to his name and shook Annabeth's world again as she reached another heavy orgasm. This one was even stronger than the first he caused and the blond-haired girl squirted all over Poseidon's dick as he came with her, spreading his hot cum inside of her needy pussy.  
The feeling was heavenly.

The daughter of Athena tried to get her breathing back under control but was unable to do so. Poseidon chuckled and said "You did well, but we are not done yet. I'll give you a moment to rest a bit, while I get you some Ambrosia.".  
With these words he pulled his rod out of Annabeth's cunt and set off to get some Ambrosia for the blond-haired girl.

Before leaving the room he looked above his shoulder and said: "Don't get to comfortable - what we did was only the beginning!"


	33. Reyna

**Reyna:**

The black-haired daughter of Bellona was alone in the senate house - the others thought she was doing some paperwork or something like this, but reality looked different.

The girl, Reyna, sat naked on one of the comfortable chairs on the podium and had some objects spread out on the table in front of her. She grabbed the first one and inspected it - Reyna was curious about how it would feel. She was excited about it and wanted to know how it would affect her body, or more specific, her pussy and clit - because the transparent object in her hand was a pussy pump.

She had borrowed it from Hazel, the daughter of Pluto - the other girl had instructed Reyna how to use it and the daughter of Bellona was eager to try it herself. Wasting no more time, she placed the transparent chamber above her cunt and started to pump the attached bulb slowly. Hazel had told her how the pump would cause her pussy to be very sensitive and that it would multiply the pleasure of everything that would follow after using it.

Reyna continued to pump the bulb and watched in awe as her intimate region started to swell slowly. As she thought her pussy and clit to be swollen enough, the daughter of Bellona let go of the pump which was sucked itself firmly between her legs. Unable to do anything but enjoying the slightly weird feeling Reyna just sat there with spread legs and waited. The daughter of Pluto had told her that she shouldn't keep the pump working for too long on her first tries - so after some minutes of waiting the girl started to remove the pussy pump.

When she freed her cunt of the chamber it was red, swollen and sticky from her arousal.

Reyna guided her hand towards her clit and wanted to rub and massage it, but immediately gasped as she came in slight contact. "Oh gods!" she breathed out and bit down on her bottom lip. Hazel had told her how her intimate region would get extremely sensitive, but she hadn't expected it to be this strong. Gathering her courage, the girl moved her hand again towards her swollen clit and started to rub it carefully, keeping her touches lightly. The black-haired demigoddess moaned at the feeling, knowing she wouldn't last long like this.

Minutes later her suspicion was confirmed as she reached her first climax without having touched her cunt even once. After her orgasm faded away, Reyna grabbed the still untouched second object on the desk in front of her. Turning the dark blue toy in her hand, she thought about using the lube she brought but as she looked down towards her spread legs she noticed that lubrication wouldn't be necessary.  
She had been already wet before, but after her recent orgasm her pussy juice was leaking out and caused her entire cunt to be moistened.

Reyna thought it would be better to enter the dark blue toy, an 8-inch-long dildo, fast than slow to get over with it. Taking a couple of deeps breaths, she pushed the fake cock into her cunt with on fluent motion. She couldn't help but scream out in pleasure as the toy rubbed against her very sensitive folds while entering her. Giving herself no rest, the horny daughter of Bellona started to carefully move the hard rod back and forth. "Oh gods!" she said again and again.

Within minutes she came again heavily, covering the toy and her hand with her own juice. The beautiful black-haired girl was exhausted but unfortunately still horny as hell. The daughter of Bellona started to move the dark blue fake cock again and said: "Such a shame that there is no one around to fuck me, right now."

As if he had heard her, the door suddenly opened and Jason walked into the senate house. "Hey Reyna, I wanted to…" he started, but cut himself off as he saw her naked in front of him.

"Jason.." she breathed out - "Please…" she whimpered while still moving the dildo back and forth in her bared cunt.


	34. Jason x Reyna

**Jason x Reyna:**

Previously in Chapter 33 - Reyna:

"Such a shame that there is no one around to fuck me, right now."  
As if he had heard her, the door suddenly opened and Jason walked into the senate house. "Hey Reyna, I wanted to…" he started, but cut himself off as he saw her naked in front of him.  
"Jason.." she breathed out - "Please…" she whimpered while still moving the dildo back and forth in her bared cunt.

* * *

'WOW!' Jason thought - the girl before him was quite a view for his tired eyes. On more than one occasion merely fantasizing about her like this had forced him to change his pants...

Now she was only a couple of feet away from him, naked and more than just a bit horny. Her skin was glistening with sweat from her previous activities and Jason was sure she had already reached more than one climaxes. He couldn't help but stare at her as she sat on the podium, her legs spread with a dark blue dildo buried between them. As his eyes fixed on her bared cunt he noticed how red and swollen it was - she must have used a pussy pump to receive a swelling like this.

The son of Jupiter mentally groaned as he imagined the feeling of her swollen lips around his hard cock while fucking her. He had talked about it with Frank once, the son of Mars had told them about his experiences when Hazel used her pussy pump - he had told him how much of a difference it was for both of them, how sensitive Hazel was and they always have intense orgasms through this toy.

Jason was still starring at Reyna's spread legs when he suddenly felt a slightly hurting pressure in his shorts, as if his cock was trying to break through the fabric.

"Jason, what are you waiting for?" Reyna asked between two moans. Her question shook him out of his stupor and he walked towards her. On his way he got rid of his shirt, leaving his muscled chest and his hard abs in clear view for the demigoddess.

As soon as Jason was shirtless he slipped out of his Flip-Flops and slid down his shorts, leaving him in only his underwear. The bulge his dick made was now twice as obvious as before. Reyna looked down towards his groin and moaned. "Get rid of your underwear - it's blocking my view!" she whined. The blond-haired demigod did as she said and removed his underwear, leaving him stark naked and already fully erected.

Jason grabbed the chair Reyna was sitting on and pulled it towards him and only let go as it stood at the edge of the podium. He took the dildo out of the girls hand and pulled it out of her wet cunt, before placing it on the desk. The son of Jupiter positioned himself right in front of her entrance, placed the tip of his cock against her pussy and looked at her while holding her legs in place at her thighs. Their eyes met and without hesitation he shoved himself between her spread legs smoothly.

She was covered in her own pussy juice and Jason could move easily in and out. Horny and in need of a good and hard fuck he started to thrust into her fast. Reyna moaned every time he penetrated her deeply and grabbed the chair below her for support.

Jason groaned in pleasure as her swollen pussy rubbed against his cock with ever thrust. Sensitive as her cunt was from the pussy pump Reyna came again in no time, squirting all over Jason's rod. Wanting even deeper inside of the delicious cunt in front of him, the blond-haired boy lifted one of her legs up and placed it against his shoulder.

Due to her slightly changed position Jason's next thrusts were deeper than the once before and Reyna moaned even louder. With another couple of heavy thrust, which were accompanied by load grunts, the blond-haired demigod was ready to climax and shot his sticky cum deep inside the girls hot pussy.

Jason wasn't satisfied yet and pulled out to prepare himself for another round, but before he could touch his cock after he had pulled back, Reyna grabbed it and started to stroke it. The son of Jupiter closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her tiny hand on his hardening member.

It didn't take him long to get completely hard again and he commanded her to stand up and turn around. Reyna's eyes where filled with anticipation, knowing she would get it doggy style. She did as he had told immediately and Jason forced her to bend over as soon as her back was towards him.

As she stood there, bend over the chair she sat on before, she presented her needy pussy to him. Her arousal was still clearly noticeable as her red and swollen cunt was just as wet as before. Jason grinned and slapped her sensitive pussy a couple of times, causing her to scream out every time he came in contact with her soft flesh. "Fuck yes!" she screamed out and Jason said the exact same thing as he forced his cock into her cunt once again.

The blond-haired demigod fucked her hard, creating loud slapping sounds in the quiet senate house when his front collided with her ass cheeks and his balls hit her clit with every thrust into her tight cunt. Both breathed intermittently, Jason because of the effort he put into their activity and Reyna because the son of Jupiter behind her had already brought her at the edge of another orgasm. "Not yet!" Jason told her and Reyna concentrated on holding her climax back as good as possible.

Considering Jason's thrusts, she did a great job, holding back, but soon she began to shake and both of them knew she wouldn't be able to hold herself back any longer.

Luckily, Jason was now ready too and both reached their climax in unison - the daughter of Bellona screamed out loud while the son of Jupiter made a sound between a groan and a growl as he spread another load of his semen inside Reyna's pussy.

Jason pulled back but kept his hands on the girl's hips to hold her steady - he watched as a mix of Reyna's own pussy juice and his cum leaked out of her used and swollen cunt. "Let's not waste anything I gave you!" he mumbled more to himself than to the exhausted girl and grabbed the 8-inch-long dildo again. He pushed the dark blue toy deep into the entrance between the girl's legs to seal his seed inside of her and let go of her hips.

Without his hands to hold her upright, Reyna broke down on the chair completely exhausted and nearly passed out. The last thing Jason heard as he left her in the senate house was "Fuck, that was great!"

**Did you enjoy it? ****Let me know in the reviews!  
If you have any story ideas or stuff you would like to see, tell me - if I like it, I'll try to write it for you.**


	35. Percy x Leo

**Percy x Leo:**

"Gods, this is so tight!" Percy moaned as he thrusted back and forth, his hard dick deeply embedded in the person in front of him. The son Poseidon looked down at the black-haired demigod who he was fucking doggy style and grunted out: "You ok, Leo?". The son of Hephaestus groaned out as one of Percy's thrusts was deeper than the others.

"Yes, perfect. If was a bit weird at first but I quite enjoy it now." the smaller boy breathed out. Hearing this Percy grinned and fastened his pace again. "Oh gods!" Leo moaned out as Percy pounded into his ass.

The son of Hephaestus always wanted to try something like this and was happy as he got the change to do it with his friend Percy. It had been weird when they started, especially when Percy started to touch his asshole, teasing it with light touches of his fingers. When he had started to insert one single lube covered finger Leo was sure he couldn't do this, but Percy had a lot of patience with him and after a while he was ready for it.

It had hurt at the beginning, but he hadn't lied when he said he enjoyed it now. All in all, it was a great feeling and he loved having the other boy's hard cock inside of him. Not that he was gay or something like this, he was a 100% sure he was straight because he loved Calypso with his whole heart, but he loved this too. He enjoyed it so much, that he got a boner as soon as Percy had found his pace.

After a while of fucking Leo from behind, the son of the sea god couldn't hold himself back any longer and came with a loud grunt.

Percy grabbed the black object that had laid next to Leo on the bed they were on and brought it towards the other boy's ass. The son of Poseidon pulled his cock out of the tight tunnel and immediately replaced it with the black object, a butt plug. Leo looked confused above his shoulders but didn't say anything. Percy answered his silent question nonetheless: "This keeps you stretched till we are ready for round two. But first we need to tend this…" he said, grabbing Leo's hard dick from behind and giving him a squeeze before letting it go again.

"Turn around!" the son of Poseidon commanded - the smaller boy did as he was told and was now laying on his back on the bed. Percy moved towards Leo and leaned down towards his groin - he grabbed his cock and started to slide his hand up and down while licking it's tip. The son of Hephaestus moaned at the feeling and closed his eyes in pleasure.

After a while, the hand vanished and was replaced by a warm tongue as Percy had taken more of his cock inside his mouth. Leo felt how the son of Poseidon bobbed his head up and down slowly as he sucked the other boy's dick. "Percy…" the son of Hephaestus moaned out and added "Faster…" after a couple of sucks more.

The son of the sea god moved faster and brought Leo over the edge towards his orgasm. The boy came right into Percy's mouth, who swallowed all of the seed he received, not spilling anything.

Sucking the cock of his friend had turned the sea spawn on and he was hard yet again, ready for the promised second round.

Thinking about how to take Leo for the second time, the black-haired son of Poseidon decided to take him doggy again. He told the smaller boy to get in position again, which he did without complaining. Kneeling behind the son of Hephaestus Percy grabbed the butt plug and started to pull.

The plug slowly came out and made a popping sound as it left Leo's asshole completely. Giving Leo's momentary widened asshole no time to tighten again, Percy quickly put some lube on his dick and shoved it inside. Just like before he grabbed the other boy's hips and started to move slowly before increasing his speed in time. Percy's thrusts got more forceful and Leo's whole body moved jerkily when the son of the sea god embedded himself inside him.

Leo's tight entrance rubbing against his sensitive cock brought Percy quickly towards another climax and he shot another load of cum inside the boy's ass.

Feeling drained, Percy breathed heavily before pulling his dick out of his friend's ass, before pushing in the butt plug once again to keep his cum from leaking out. As Percy let go of Leo's hips the boy collapsed on the bed. The son of Poseidon took a step back, looked at the exhausted boy on the bed and said: "That was fun! We can do this again if you like."


	36. Dionysus x Annabeth

**Dionysus x Annabeth:**

Annabeth was the first to reach the big house, she thought about waiting for Percy outside, but instead made her way in to check if Mr. D was already there. The black-haired camp director had caught them fucking yesterday and had told them to meet him today - most likely they were about to get lectured to tone down their sexual activities.

As soon as the daughter of Athena entered the room, the god's purple eyes fixed on her. He watched calmly as she came closer before asking "Where is Jackson?". Annabeth was surprised he got the name right but didn't let it show - "He should be here any minute." the demigoddess replayed while looking straight at the god.

"Sir, I am sorry…" she started but Dionysus cut her off with saying "No you are not! We both know that, but you need to reduce this kind of leisure activities - we got small children at camp. The don't need to see something like this!" Annabeth's head hung low in defeat but soared up at the god's next words. "As punishment for your thoughtless actions and your public fucking you will be at my service for an entire day!" Dionysus said while his purple eyes greedily observed her body.

"What?" the blond-haired girl asked astonished - "You heard me, girl - and now come here and get on your knees!" the camp director demanded. Even though Annabeth was shocked she did as the man said and moved towards him before kneeling down. As she was in position, she looked up towards the god who smirked down at her. The god of wine snapped his fingers and both of their clothes disappeared, leaving them completely nude. The blond-haired girl was on eye level with the god's waist and saw his cock fully erected and already covered with some kind of lube just inches in front of her face.

"What are you waiting for? Go on, take your punishment like a big girl." he mocked her. Annabeth didn't like his tone but had no other choice than to do, what the camp director had told her. She grabbed the base of his dick to guide the hard rod towards her opened mouth and took it in without a word of complaint. The daughter of Athena started to move her head back and forth while stroking the cock's base with her hand. 'This punishment is not that bad.' the girl thought - as if he had heard her thoughts -probably exactly what happened- Dionysus grabbed the back of her head while saying "Than what about this?" and started to move on his own.

He pushed himself back and forth again and again, forcing his hard shaft deep down Annabeth's throat with every thrust, causing her to nearly choke. The god kept his forceful pace and moved as he pleased. The girl in front of him was trying to keep it together as good as possible as he pounded into her throat and his balls hit her chin with every move forward.

Dionysus enjoyed the slapping sound he created and the slurping and gagging that came from the blond-haired girl. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, knowing it was the young sea spawn, Mr. D called out "Enter!".

Percy opened the door and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Annabeth and Dionysus were already there but didn't sat at the table to talk, like he expected. Instead a naked Annabeth kneeled before a likewise naked Mr. D who seemed to enjoy himself immensely while throatfucking the blond-haired girl. "Jackson!" the god said while looking at him - "Nice of you to join our meeting." he added with a smirk.

"What's going on here?" Percy asked confused but also turned on by the view the two people in front of him offered. "Punishment!" Dionysus replayed shortly - as the god noticed Percy's confused expression he completed his declaration with: "I ordered you and your girlfriend to come here because of your sexual activities. Seeing I caught you two fucking yesterday I thought a little lecture was pending. You can't just fuck anywhere at camp, Jackson! As I already told your little girlfriend here, the kids don't need to see someone fucking. As it seems you've never heard of discretion you'll tone down your sexual activities, am I understood?"

Percy, who had blushed at the god's speech, nodded and said "Yes sir!" - but the fact that Dionysus had hold a speech about being discreet with sex while fucking Annabeth's throat still irritated the son of the sea god.

"As punishment for both of you, your little girl will be at my service the entire day and will not be able to give you and your dick any attention. If I catch you two ever again having sex she will be spending another day with me. Got it?"

Percy nodded and Dionysus shooed him of saying: "Good, now leave. Don't expect to see her again today - and tomorrow she will need to rest, after I am done with her she will be unable to even lift her little finger!".

The son of Poseidon walked out the door and Dionysus decided to finish himself of - looking down towards the girl who's face he had fucked during the entire conversation with her boyfriend he let go of the pressure that had built inside of him a while ago and came deep down her throat.

The god pulled his cock out of the girl's mouth and let go of her head, causing the demigoddess to collapse on the floor without Dionysus holding her upright. "This was just the beginning, wisdom spawn. There is still more where that came from!"

* * *

******* Time skip - Dionysus supervising the demigods training in the arena *******

The god of wine looked down towards the campers as they trained in the arena while he himself was in the arena's lodge, from where he could have an eye on them without being seen himself. As he was out of their sight, he decided it was time to continue the wisdom spawn's punishment and called her towards him.

Annabeth was, just as the god, still naked and came closer quickly, making her boobs bounce up and down. As he watched her he got an idea of what to do next - he would fuck her beautiful tits.

Keeping his purple eyes on the young demigoddess he conjured a couch into the lodge and told her to lay down. She did without complaining and he made his way towards her. With a snap of his fingers his cock was fully erected and covered with the same lube as before. As he reached the couch he kneeled down and crawled towards her but didn't stop as his erected rod was at the same high as her pussy - instead, he placed his dick between her breasts pointing towards the girl's mouth.

Dionysus grabbed both of Annabeth's hands and guided them towards her own tits and told her to press them together. The daughter of Athena did as she was told and enclosed the god's cock with her boobs, which provided a pleasant friction as soon as Dionysus started to thrust back and forth. In their current position the camp director was in full control as he literally fucked her breasts. It felt great and both breathed heavily and it didn't take long before she heard him groan out: "I'm going to come on your face!"

Taking this as her clue the blond-haired girl closed her eyes to keep any cum from getting into her eyes and opened her mouth greedily for cum. Only moments later the Olympian god groaned loudly and blew a big load of milky white semen all over Annabeth's face .

Like a reflex Annabeth's tongue came out and she started to lick of all the cum she could reach - Dionysus chuckled and said: "Good girl - but we are not done yet!". The god was still hard and resumed his movement but the daughter of Athena was to exhausted after their previous actions and couldn't hold her boobs together tight enough any longer, so the Dionysus's hands found their way towards the Annabeth's tits and pressed them together instead. He continued fucking her tits until he felt the need to release another load of cum. He wanted to warn her again but noticed that the girl had passed out and was laying beneath him unconscious from exhaustion. The wine god moaned at the sight and came once again all over her face, painting it white with his semen.

He removed himself from the girl, snapped to clean her and himself off of any fluids and walked over to his previous position to keep an eye on the campers in the arena.

* * *

******* Time skip - dinner time *******

The day he had for punishing the wisdom spawn was coming to an end as it was already dinner time - and even though Dionysus had enjoyed himself enormously, he still had something left to do.

While all the other campers were at the dinning pavilion, Annabeth stood in front of him in the big house. The god of wine was only a step away from her and stood next to the ping-pong table, just like her. "Bend over!" he commanded while stroking his erection to spread the lube, which he had applied himself this time, instead of conjuring it on his hard shaft like he did the times before.

Annabeth was eager to do as he said - at least she would really get something out of it too this time. The girl bent down and supported herself with her hands on the ping-pong table. Dionysus stepped behind her and slapped her wet pussy once. She hadn't expected this and gasped in surprise and a bit of pain.

Wasting no time, the Olympian god forced his hard cock between her legs and penetrated her pussy from behind. The blond-haired demigoddess started to moan as he pounded into her and felt her first orgasm reach her in no time. She screamed out in pleasure and gasped as the god picked up his pace further. "Oh yes, you're so fucking tight." Dionysus breathed out between his thrusts. He loved how her inner walls rubbed against his dick with every little move and created a blissful friction which stimulated his erected member even more.

Annabeth had two further climaxes before the god came himself - once again she felt his godly seed in her body and moaned loudly at the hot feeling deep inside of her used cunt. Dionysus bent down towards the girl who was laying or rather hanging over the edge of the ping-pong table and whispered in her ear: "Keep in mind what I told you and your boyfriend about being discreet - if I ever catch you two again you will receive further punishment and next time I won't be so nice."

With this he stepped back a step, causing his cock to slid out of the girl's pussy, which immediately started to leak out his semen.

**I received this idea via PM - hope you enjoyed it!?**


	37. Grover x Juniper

**Grover x Juniper:**

Soft moans filled the woods of Camp Half-Blood, but no one except the two creating the sounds was around to hear it. "Faster!" the dryad moaned out as her tight asshole was fucked from behind by her lover and boyfriend. He did as she asked him and both, the wood nymph as well as the satyr, breathed heavily from their actions.

She opened her mouth to speak once again but only moans filled the air as the young satyr, Grover, pounded into his girlfriend's pretty ass doggy style. The dryad, Juniper, gained just enough hold on herself to say: "Fuck me harder, Grover!" before once again only moans came out of her mouth.

Hearing this, the satyr who kneeled behind the girl fastened the pace he used to pound into her once again. Grover groaned out in effort and forced himself as deep inside Juniper's tight asshole as possible. The horny dryad, who was currently positioned on her hand and knees, moaned the satyr's name again and again while he fucked her.

Previously holding her hips, Grover's hands now traveled towards Juniper's breasts and started to massage them. He pinched her hard nipples, causing her to gasp at the sensation. Juniper felt amazing and closed her eyes at the feeling of her lover's hands on her tits and his dick inside her needy ass. "Juniper…" the horned satyr groaned out and the wood nymph knew he was close to his climax. The girl smiled and pressed herself back just in time to meet his last thrust, causing Grover to come heavily inside of her.

He had stopped his movements as he shot his load of sticky cum into her and the girl enjoyed the feeling of his warm semen and his big cock deeply embedded inside of her, stretching her tight butthole. She felt so full as his rod was almost balls deep inside of her and moaned at the feeling.

Juniper couldn't help but come too after a moment, even though he only gave her ass attention so far and left out her pussy or clit completely.

After Grover had gifted his girlfriend with his semen he sight in relief. He pulled back and expected to see his softening cock being pulled from her ass but his shaft was still hard and ready for another round. "Juniper baby, please tell me you are up to a second round!" he almost whined. The dryad looked over her shoulder and her gaze met his still hard cock. Unable to refuse his request the young wood nymph guided her hands back towards her ass without a word, grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them apart to make clear she was indeed up to another round.

Grover grinned as she presented her still widened asshole for him and stepped closer. Once again he placed his tip at her entrance and pushed himself forward, penetrating her anal opening in the process.

Juniper moaned as he slid into her already slightly sore asshole. Like before Grover started to move slowly but gained speed every now and then until he thrusted into her with the same speed and force he had used before. His dick rubbed against the walls of her tight tunnel and both of them moaned in pleasure.

Neither the satyr nor the dryad were aware that their increased sounds of pleasure had attracted the attention of a certain male camper, who had searched the woods for his friend.

Grover thrusted into Juniper a couple of times more until he came again and spread another load of his semen inside her needy ass. The two breathed heavily and stayed in their position for a moment to rest. None of them saw the black-haired son of Poseidon behind some bushes from where he observed their interaction until he stepped forward and said: "Grover, you can't just fuck a girl's ass and leave her pussy unattended!".

Juniper blushed furiously at being caught but liked the thought of Percy taking care of her pussy while Grover continued to fuck her ass - two dicks would certainly make her feel pretty full, she was sure about that.

Grover noticed her reaction and the desire in her eyes and calmly replied: "Then why don't you take care of this matter, Percy?"


	38. Percy x Grover x Juniper

**Percy x Grover x Juniper:**

Previously in chapter 37 - Grover x Juniper:

"Grover, you can't just fuck a girl's ass and leave her pussy unattended!".  
Juniper blushed furiously but liked the thought of two dicks filling her up very much. Grover noticed her reaction and the desire in her eyes and calmly replied: "Then why don't you take care of this matter, Percy?"

* * *

"It would be a pleasure!" the black-haired demigod said while grinning at the pair in front of him.

Grover pulled his now softening cock out of Juniper's ass, stood up and whipped his penis with a handkerchief which he had laid out to clean himself after they were done. While he did this, he watched as Percy got rid of his clothes and started to stroke himself to make his dick hard and able to fuck the dryad. As the son of Poseidon did this, Grover joined him and attended to his own growing erection.

Juniper watched the two boys greedily and her heart began to beat faster from what she imagined their double penetration to feel like. Soon the demigod and the satyr were completely erected. Percy made his way towards Juniper and laid down beside her. Grover heard him murmur something towards the dryad and watched as she shifted and finally climbed onto him. Juniper crawled onto the demigod's groin, her knees on each side of his hip as she positioned herself above his erection.

Percy's cock wasn't in the girls pussy yet but it pressed against her entrance and got moistened by her leaking arousal.

"What are you waiting for?" the son of Poseidon said towards both his partners. Both got the hint, Grover made his way towards them and Juniper grabbed his cock with her small warm hand and guided its tip directly towards her entrance. Just as she pushed Percy's length into her wet cunt, her boyfriend had reached them and positioned himself right behind her, kneeling between Percy's slightly spread legs.

The satyr pushed Juniper's upper body down towards the demigod's chest, which caused her hips to shift a bit and gave him access to her ass once again.

With one carefully push forward he entered her red asshole from behind, which caused the dryad to groan loudly. The girl had imagined to feel full, but the two dicks inside of her exceeded her expectations. She loved the feeling and felt great, even though the two males hadn't even started to move yet. As they did, Juniper couldn't contain her loud moans which broke out of her immediately.

Percy and Grover moved in unison and found an acceptable pace almost instantly. With every thrust the did, they penetrated the girl between them deeply. Juniper felt the amazing friction their cocks created inside her pussy and ass - she enjoyed Percy's cock stroking against her pussy walls and loved how his movements were so synchronous with Grover's shaft inside her sore ass.

Both males enjoyed their threesome just like the dryad did and felt themselves getting closer and closer towards their climaxes with every thrust they did and every time rubbing against each other inside the girl as they clearly felt the other male's dick move in and out the wood nymph between them.

Juniper reached her peak first and squirted all over Percy's dick, as he felt her warm juice all over his hard shaft his heart fastened its beat and he couldn't help but shoot his load of cum into her pretty cunt. Grover, who had been at the edge of an orgasm too, spread his own charge deep into Juniper's ass. The two boys groaned loudly as they came and Juniper screamed in pleasure from her own orgasm and the feeling of plenty of hot semen filling her up.

All three breathed heavily but Percy had only started and began to pump into the girls cunt yet again. His buddy Grover was already tired from their previous actions but didn't want to miss anything out and so he started to move back and forth again too.

Juniper was exhausted and nearly unconscious as she was forced from one orgasm into another. Both boys pounded into her pussy and ass merciless, fucking her until she lost consciousness and even continued afterwards. Neither Percy nor Grover had noticed the lack of moaning from Juniper as they were too concentrated with their task.

After what felt like hours the two males came a last time and once again pumped the wood nymph full with their seeds.

Grover breathed heavily in exhaustion, pulled back and almost collapsed - he barely managed to lay down besides Percy before he fall asleep. Percy, who had his cock still buried deep inside of Juniper's warm cunt crossed his arms behind his head and locked up towards the leaf canopy.

He stayed like this for a couple of minutes before carefully rolling the unconscious dryad off of his now softening dick and standing up to dress himself.

Looking back to the sleeping satyr and the dryad in his arms, Percy smiled and left them to rest.


	39. Frank x Hazel - 2

**Frank x Hazel - 2:**

Frank was on his way towards the Pegasus stables because Hazel was currently there, feeding them. When he reached the stables, he saw his girlfriend as she just finished filling up the water supply.

Hazel didn't notice him as she stood in front of a currently empty box and Frank decided to have a little fun with her. He came closer silently and hugged her from behind. The daughter of Pluto was a bit surprised but started to giggle and reach back towards her boyfriend. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him towards her while turning her head to kiss his cheek.

"Hi beauty." the son of Mars said and started to roam his hands over body. "Hey sexy." the girl replayed as Frank's hands found their way under her shirt - his left one started to move up towards her breasts while his right one slid down towards her shorts. Hazel moaned as his big hand started to knead her breast, pinching and twisting her nipple slightly. Meanwhile his other hand had successfully entered her shorts and panties, as she felt him massage her clit carefully.

As the son of Mars continued to tease her with his touches, she felt how his cock began to get hard, as it pressed against her from behind. "Frank, I need you" the girl breathed out "I need you! Right here, right now!" she said.

Not wasting any time, Frank started to take of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Next were her shorts together with her panties and finally he got rid of her bra, leaving her completely nude. The son of Mars guided Hazel towards a big haystack and told her to lay down.

She did as he asked and watched him expectant - Frank grinned and started to slowly pull his shirt over his head, leaving Hazel to admire his defined chest and abdominal muscles. After his shirt, his shoes landed somewhere in the corner and after his shoes his shorts followed quite quickly.

The daughter of Pluto still admired the view, but she needed him and decided to tell him so with her body. She caught his gaze before looking down towards his still covered cock while biting her bottom lip. Looking at the growing bulge at the front of his underwear Hazel spread her legs apart, leaving her pussy in unrestrained view.

Finally, Frank moved to get rid of the piece of fabric which was still covering his dick. As he slipped it down, his cock sprung free and stood proud and erected, ready to fuck his girl.

The son of Mars kneeled down between the Hazel's spread legs and reached forward with his hand. He started to rub her clit to make her wet and did so in no time.

Deciding to start with some fingering and oral sex he leaned down and started to suck her sensitive clit, which he had just rubbed to make her wet. Hazel groaned and arched her back, pressing herself up towards his mouth. While he was working on her clit he slowly started to insert a finger into her tight little cunt. Frank enjoyed his task just as much as Hazel enjoyed it and quickly both wanted more.

He slid another finger inside of her but this wasn't enough and he added a third one. Hazel had her eyes closed and enjoyed the feeling of his hot tongue on her clit and his fingers thrusting in and out of her. Hazel moaned as the son of Mars brought her close towards an orgasm and finally screamed out loudly when he forced her to reach her climax.

He pushed himself up a little and pulled his now sticky and juice covered fingers out of her tight cunt - before reaching down to wipe the liquid her pussy had left on his hand off on his dick. Afterwards he moved a bit closer again and this time placed the tip of his cock right before her moistened entrance.

With a fluid motion he shoved his hard rod between her legs as far as possible in the position they were. Both moaned out at the feeling and wanted more - so Frank started to move back and forth quickly. He continued until both reached their climax - the son of Mars shot a load of cum into the girl under him but didn't felt the need to rest afterwards and just kept going.

He lifted both of Hazel's legs and placed them against his shoulders which would allow him to penetrate her deeper than before and have better access to the pretty cave between her legs. Frank resumed his movements but this time he went faster, pounding into the girl's cunt with strong and forceful thrusts, causing her to moan loudly with every thrust he did.

A bit worried about being heard by other campers he leaned down and captured her lips with his to suffocate her moans. It worked, the only sound left was the slapping sound he made as he pounded into her.

After a while, the golden-eyed girl reached another orgasm but Frank was still ready and rolled them around with a swift movement. Now he was laying on his back in the hay and Hazel was sitting on top of him. Of course, Hazel knew how he liked it and started to move immediately, bobbing up and down on his cock, causing her petite boobs to bounce up and down with every move.

As she now sat upright and was riding his cock, the cum which he had previously shot into her tight cunt started to drip out - it was definitely the hottest thing he had seen in a while.

As Frank enjoyed the view he felt how his balls tightened again and he knew he would come again soon. It seemed as if Hazel had noticed too and doubled her effort because of it, which quickly caused him to release another charge of his semen right between her legs just in time as Hazel reached her own peak.

Completely exhausted for the moment, Hazel pulled herself off of his cock and laid down next to her boyfriend. "That was amazing!" she told him - the son of Mars looked at her, nodded and said "Because I love you.".

The daughter of Pluto blushed a bit and replayed "I love you too!" before closing her eyes and falling asleep in the hay.


	40. Important Author's note!

**Important Author's note:**

Hi guys, I get in touch with you to tell you that I'm currently writing a second story and its first chapters will be released hopefully soon.  
Below you can find some details:

1) the story will be called "Percy's life as sex god" and as the title says, Percy will be made a god and have a lot of sex afterwards

2) in the story "Percy's life as sex god" our favorite hero will be the only male character who get some sexy time, so all stories will be Percy x girl

3) you will witness how he claims a lot of girls/women to be his and be at his service as well as the fun that arises from it afterwards

4) I plan to concentrate more on all other characters in "The daily dose of intimacy" and all requests I received or will receive for Percy and one or multiple female characters will be written and release in "Percy's life as sex god" from now on - stories like the requested Percy x Jason x Reyna will be released for "The daily dose of intimacy" because like I told you in the points above, my new story is reserved for Percy and his girls only.

Thanks a lot for reading the already released chapters of "The daily dose of intimacy" - if you got any pairings you would like to see or have some ideas for sex scenes let me know via review or PM.

Hope you enjoyed it so far and will continue to do so with the following chapters of "The daily dose of intimacy" and my second story "Percy's life as sex god" which will be released soon.

That's it for now! - See you :)

Sincerely yours,  
Huntr3ssOfArt3m1s


	41. Jason

**Jason:**

Jason was in the woods on his own - he needed to blow of some steam and searched out the calm environment of the forest surrounding camp Half-Blood to do so.

The blond-haired son of Jupiter leaned against one of the big trees and closed his eyes, enjoying the silence for a moment. Not wanting to waste too much time he started what he came here for.

His hand traveled down towards his shorts and slid into them and his underwear smoothly. Jason's fingers brushed against his soft cock and he gently started to stroke it. The boy continued his doing while thinking of the nice fucks he had in the last time. He remembered fucking Reyna like it was yesterday - only thinking of the demigoddess in the aroused state he had found her made him moan out. While thinking back, Jason continued his efforts to make himself hard but his shorts suddenly felt like they were in the way and he slid them and his underwear down. Now that he could move more freely his member soon reacted to his touches as it began to swell.

Jason watched as his cock got bigger and bigger the more of his blood rushed down towards his intimate region, making his dick harder and harder until it was fully erected.

The son of Jupiter grabbed his now big and hard rod and started to pump it with strong and fast moves. "Oh gods!" he breathed out while he continued to jerk off - his hand moved back and forth on his own while he slightly squeezed his cock. Jason put a lot of efforts in his doings and it didn't take him long until he felt how his climax started to build itself inside of him. The blond-haired demigod felt how his balls started to tighten and he grabbed down to fondle them with his free hand.

The horny son of Jupiter moaned at the feeling and with a last twitch his dick released a charge of sticky cum, which shot forward and landed in the grass in front of him. Jason looked down towards his cock and noticed how it hadn't softened even a bit, so he continued to jerk off.

Jason pumped his hand up and down again and again and again, moaning every once in a while. The son of Jupiter knew he would reach another peak soon when he kept up his efforts - wanting to get over with it he fastened his pace until he jerked off almost painfully fast.

After a couple of minutes, he felt himself at the edge towards an orgasm once again, only to come seconds afterwards. The blond-haired demigod shot another, even bigger load of his milky white seed on the grass before him and watched almost in awe as it glistened in the sun.

Having spread his entire load for the moment, his cock softened and Jason sighed in relief. He quickly cleaned his member and his hands from his cum, slid his underwear and shorts back on and made his way towards the dinning pavilion.

"To spill a load or two of your cum is still the best way to relax and blow of some steam." he mumbled to himself. "Just a pity that I couldn't share my seed with someone."


	42. Leo x Calypso

**Leo x Calypso:**

It was very late afternoon and Calypso was currently sitting in the dinning pavilion, waiting for Leo. She heard steps behind her and turned in the direction of the sound. She couldn't even greet the son of Hephaestus before his lips met hers. He pulled Calypso towards himself and grabbed her by her thighs to lift his girlfriend up. Leo carried her towards one of the posts of the pavilion and pushed her against it.

Calypso moaned against her boyfriend's lips and grabbed his hand to guide it down towards her skirt. Leo slid his hand beneath the soft fabric of her short skirt and moaned as his fingers came in contact with her bare pussy - as always she didn't wear any underwear.

The black-haired boy moaned before saying: "I need you, I need you now!". Calypso smiled at the boy and nodded in agreement, which caused Leo to fumbled with the zipper of his jeans. He opened it and grabbed his already hard cock to release it of the tight grasp of his jeans and underwear.

Without wasting any time, he pushed himself forward, forcing his hard rod into her moist entrance. The girl almost screamed in surprise and a bit of pain at Leo's sudden and forceful thrust but let her boyfriend do as he pleased. The son of Hephaestus leaned in to kiss her and Calypso gave herself to the kiss completely. The black-haired demigod grabbed and squeezed her breasts while thrusting into the girl's cunt. He pounded into Calypso's pussy quite fast but still picked up speed whenever the girl in front of him whimpered for more.

Leo groaned out every now and then when he pushed himself even deeper between her legs, making the girl moan. Calypso came twice before she reached her third climax in unison with Leo, who shot his charge of cum directly into her wet cunt. Both breathed in exhaustion but the son of Hephaestus hadn't had enough yet.

Even though he just came Leo was still horny as fuck and still hard and ready for a second round. The black-haired boy let Calypso down, pulled out of her tight cunt, turned her around so her back faced him and bend her down before forcing himself back into the warm cave between her legs once again.

The son of Hephaestus pounded into his girlfriend at a fast pace and the dark-eyed girl loved every second. Both moaned with every thrust and it didn't take them long to reach another climax together. Calypso squirted all over Leo's thick rod which caused the boy to release another big load of his half-god-seed deep into her cunt.

"Thanks babe, that was just what I needed." he moaned into her ear before he moved back and his cock slid out of Calypso's pussy. The girl straightened up, turned around and said "Whenever you need it, darling." before kissing him once again.

Calypso smoothed her skirt and Leo put his cock back into his pants before zipping them up again. The son of Hephaestus kissed his girlfriend once again and they made their way towards the beach together to watch the sunset.


	43. Jason x Thalia - 2

**FYI: The first chapters of my second story "Percy's live as sex god" are now online.  
Hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

**Jason x Thalia - 2:**

Loud moans were heard outside the Zeus cabin but fortunately there was no one there to hear it - no one besides the two young demigods inside the cabin who were the origin of the moans.

The son of Jupiter, Jason, was currently balls deep embedded into the girl beneath him. He pumped into her with great speed and force and made the girl, his own sister, moan loudly. They had done this a couple of times now and both didn't regret even a second of it.

As Jason moved back and forth he could clearly see the evidence of arousal between Thalia's spread legs. Penetrating her with his hard cock again and again he thought back to the first time they had fucked each other - Thalia had entered the cabin and had started to masturbate without noticing that Jason was in the cabin and did the exact same thing.

Jason grinned as he remembered how she had screamed when he had fucked her and how he came inside of her for the first time. With their next times they had sex they both found out that the thought of fucking your sibling turned them on immensely and so they called each other only brother and sister while fucking to get themselves even hornier.

"Oh gods! I'm about to come, sister!" Jason said while panting. As response Thalia smiled up towards him and shifted her hips to allow him even deeper entrance. "Shoot your cum in my pussy, brother!" the girl groaned out. Hearing this the son of Jupiter couldn't hold back any longer and came while his dick was buried deeply inside of his sister's cunt.

The daughter of Zeus came at the same time as Jason and screamed as her relief washed over her. Both breathed heavily and Jason retreated himself - his dick slid out of her still wet cunt and he moved back until he could lean down and meet her pussy with his face. He buried his face between her legs and started to eat her pussy out. He got a taste of his own cum, which leaked out of her cunt and shivered in delight. Thalia groaned and grabbed the back of his head to push him deeper between her legs as he sucked her. "Yes, just like that. Eat my pussy, brother!" she moaned out as he did just that.

It didn't take him long to bring her towards another climax and Jason groaned in pleasure as Thalia squirted all over his face. The son of Jupiter licked up every drop of fluid that had left his sister's cunt to clean her before shifting back in his previous position. Her squirting had him hard once again and he was ready for another round of fun.

He entered her swiftly and started to move back and forth. The black-haired girl moaned but wanted more and so she whispered "More!" which caused her brother to fasten his pace. Thalia spread her legs wider apart and said "Deeper brother!".

Unable to reject her Jason forced himself as deep between Thalia's legs as possible and fucked her at a hard and fast pace. "Yes, just like this!" the girl groaned out while her brother forced himself inside of her. After some time, Jason felt how he neared another orgasm as his balls started to tighten and a blissful pressure built itself inside of his lower region. Letting go of his control which he had held for such a long time, Jason groaned and injected his semen into his sister's cunt.

Thalia felt how her brother came inside her pussy and screamed loud, as she felt her own orgasm role over her. The siblings stayed in their position for some time after, still connected at their most intimate area. When Jason pulled back and kneeled in front of the daughter of Zeus, he watched as a creamy white mixture of his sperm and her pussy juice run out of her slightly swollen and red cunt.

He observed her for a while as she just laid there with her eyes closed and enjoyed the feeling of her brothers seed deep inside of her.


	44. Paul x Annabeth - 3

**Paul x Annabeth:**

Annabeth stood in the kitchen of the Jackson's apartment and was in the middle of making blue cookies for Percy, when Percy's stepdad Paul entered the kitchen. The blond-haired girl didn't turn around as he walked up to her and looked over her shoulder.

At first the girl thought he looked into the bowl with cookie dough but then she heard the man behind her moan. Annabeth turned her head and noticed that Paul's gaze lingered on her cleavage. The daughter of Athena blushed and felt herself getting horny as he stepped even closer and his semi-hard cock pressed against her ass.

Paul stroke the side of her face and murmured something into her ear that made her heart skip a beat: "I want to bend you over and fuck you until you can't walk anymore."

Annabeth took a shaky breath and bit her lower lip in excitement at what would follow. "What's stopping you?" she whispered, her pussy already getting wet at the mental images her mind created. Suddenly she felt his hands cupping her tits - he started to massage and squeeze them while replaying with: "Nothing! I would fuck you every day if I could!" he said.

The blond-haired girls blushed a bit and felt herself getting even more wet and whispered something back that made Paul go almost insane with need "And I'd let you fuck me any day!"

Hearing that the man ordered her to undress as he got rid of his own clothes. He had undressed himself faster and watched as she relieved herself of the fabric covering her delicious body. Paul stood naked in the middle of the kitchen, his cock already fully erected and ready to fuck the young woman in front of him. As soon as Annabeth was nude she turned around and waited for further instructions but Paul didn't say anything - he just stepped closer and started to kiss her.

The blond-haired girl opened her mouth for him and met his tongue with her own. One of his hands roamed over her breasts while his other one traveled down towards her pussy. When his fingers came into contact with the wetness between her legs he grinned into their kiss before forcing his fingers inside her moistened cunt. Annabeth moaned as he entered her and pushed her hip towards his hand to signal him she wanted him deeper inside of her.

His fingers slid deeper and his hand cupped her pussy - with a quick movement he lifted her up, forcing her body from the ground with the hand he had placed between her legs and set her on the counter. Letting go of her pussy Paul placed his hands on her thighs and spread them apart, gaining a clear view on her aroused state. Annabeth let him open her legs as far as comfortable possible and watched with anticipation filled eyes as he stepped up towards her. His cock pointed directly at her entrance, as if it knew on its own where it belonged.

Paul moved his hips forward and smoothly entered her needy cunt due to her arousal, which already covered her pussy completely. The girl moaned as he started to move back and forth with strong thrusts. He moved like this for a while and enjoyed himself until the demigoddess reached her climax. She covered his hard rod with her juice and thought he would come too but he didn't.

Instead, he grabbed her by her hips and pulled her from the counter as soon as her breathing had slowed a bit and her orgasm was over. Paul slid out of her for a short moment and let her stand with her back towards him. He grabbed her waist with his left hand as she swung her right leg over his right thigh. He pick up her right thigh and position her perfectly atop of his cock. Annabeth snuggled up against him as he put her in place. The girl used her hands on the counter for stability and got ready for his penetration, seeing how her pussy was at his mercy.

Paul started to thrust into her and forced himself into the depths of her cunt again and again. His deep and mind-numbing penetration made Annabeth cry out with every movement and forced her step by step towards her second orgasm. This time though, Paul planned to come in unison with the daughter of Athena.

He already felt how the familiar blissful pressure build inside of his groin and after a couple of strong thrusts both reached their climax. Annabeth screamed out in pleasure as Paul shot his charge of milky white cum right between her legs and deep inside her pussy

After staying for a short while in their position the man pulled back and his dick slipped out of Annabeth's moistened cunt. He leaned forward and said "I would fuck you further until you can't walk anymore, like I told you before but…" pausing for a moment he leaned forward and dipped his finger into the cookie dough on the counter before licking it slowly while looking at her "…but I see you are busy making those delicious cookies!".

Paul grinned, gave her ass a quick slap and left the kitchen without another word - Annabeth continued to make her blue cookies, still naked and with Paul's semen dripping out between her slightly wobbly legs.

* * *

**This was requested multiple times and I really enjoyed writing this - hope you'll enjoy reading as much... :)**


	45. Poseidon x Piper

**Poseidon x Piper:**

Poseidon was on his way towards the beach of Camp Half-Blood. He planned to meet with Percy and ask him if he wanted to spend a few days with him in Atlantis.

The black-haired god had decided to swim towards camp instead of flashing there, so he had some time to think. As the beach came into view though, Poseidon saw something he didn't expected. At the shore there was a naked girl laying in the sun.

As the sea god came nearer he identified the beautiful girl as one of his son's friends, Piper the daughter of Aphrodite. He wasn't quite sure if the girl was asleep or just relaxing with her eyes closed but what he could definitely see was that the young demigoddess seemed to be horny. Her legs were slightly parted as she laid on her belly and Poseidon could see how her wet cunt glistened in the sunlight.

Reaching the beach, the god stepped out of the water and quietly made his way towards the girl's form. Felling his own need rise inside of him he snapped his fingers quietly and three things happened at once: firstly he was stark-naked, secondly his cock was fully erected and covered in his favorite water based lube, third he made himself younger so he looked very similar to his son Percy.

The sea god sneaked up on the daughter of Aphrodite and positioned himself between her spread legs without making a sound. Piper was accordingly surprised as her pussy was suddenly forcefully penetrated from behind. The young demigoddess gasped and tried to retreat herself from the man behind her but couldn't as he hold her down at her shoulders. Even though she didn't manage to escape, Piper succeeded in getting a glimpse of the male who had forced himself upon her.

Out of the corner of her eyes she could see jet black hair and green eyes - thinking it was the son of Poseidon and not his father, Piper moaned out "Percy, why the forceful surprise maneuver? You know I am more than willing to get fucked by you any day!".

Poseidon was a bit surprised at her words but let go of her shoulder and instead supported himself with his hands on the towel they were on. The daughter of Aphrodite felt herself being relieved by the heavy weight on her shoulders and immediately changed her position to be more comfortable. She spread her legs farther apart and angled her hips and ass upwards a bit to grant the green-eyed boy easier and deeper access.

The sea god moaned at how willing she suddenly was as she thought Percy was the one fucking her and fastened his pace in delight. With the new angle Poseidon thrusted into Piper and hit her g-spot almost every time. It didn't take her long to reach her first orgasm - the brown-haired girl screamed loudly but didn't have any time to recover from her heavy orgasm as the penetration through the god's cock hadn't stopped or slowed down. Piper was brought from one climax towards another and soon squirted all over the dick inside her needy cunt.

Feeling the girl beneath him squirt, finally brough the sea god towards his own climax and he came with a last powerful thrust. The sea god filled Piper's hungry pussy with an enormous load of his godly cum and groaned deeply while doing so.

The daughter of Aphrodite thought the supposed demigod would retreat and let her rest but shortly after he filled her with his semen the black-haired boy started to thrust back and forth again. His powerful moves caused his seed to spray out of her swollen pussy with every push forward. Piper moaned as she felt his still warm cum spurting out between her legs and running down the length of her pussy towards her clit, from where it dropped down on the towel she laid on.

The demigoddess came another time before reaching her final climax almost in unison with the sea god, which she believed to be Percy. Piper's whole body shook as she came and she spread her sweet pussy juice over the big dick inside her sore cunt. Not wanting to come into the girl's pussy again, the god pulled out quickly and instead spread his entire load of godly cum on Piper's ass and back. Just like before the amount of semen was enormous as he was a powerful god and soon the ass and lower back of the daughter of Aphrodite was covered with milky white cum.

"Gods, that was amazing! We need to do this again soon." Piper breathed out while panting from their actions. "It would be a pleasure." a deep voice responded and the girl's eyes widened as it was not Percy's voice. Just as the daughter of the love goddess turned around a bright light caused her to close her eyes.

When she opened them again, Poseidon had flashed out and was on his way towards his cabin to see his son.


	46. Dionysus x Hazel

**Dionysus x Hazel:**

Dionysus made his way over to his office in the big house. He had just watched the campers train for several hours and was eager to do something else. He neared the door but stopped as he heard quiet moaning - the sea spawn and his girlfriend again? Slowly and without making any sound, he carefully cracked the door open and peeked through the resulting gab.

He couldn't believe his own eyes as he saw a very naked daughter of Pluto on his couch, who was currently masturbating. Her bared cunt was glistening from her arousal and she breathed heavily as she forced a realistic looking dildo in and out of her delicious pussy. Dionysus bit his lip to avoid moaning out at the sexy view in front of him. His hungry purple eyes roamed over her body and he noticed that she also got a glass-made anal plug inside her tight little asshole.

The god thought about what to do next while he watched the golden-eyed demigoddess penetrate her pussy with the toy. After several minutes of observing Hazel, the god of wine felt himself getting hard and so he decided to join her. Dionysus snapped his fingers and within a second he was completely naked and his fully erected dick was covered with a bit of lube.

He opened the door with an energetic movement and stepped into the room. Hazel jumped in surprise and gasped at the view of the naked and obviously horny god. The girl looked at Dionysus but didn't stop the thrusting of her hand, which made the god smirk. He stepped closer and grabbed the toy out of Hazel's hand before saying "Let me take care of this!".

The camp director of Camp Half-Blood crawled on the couch and positioned himself at her entrance, circling her pussy twice with the tip of his cock before pushing himself forward which caused his shaft to slid into the girl's cunt.

Hazel moaned at the feeling and her now free hands wandered towards her breasts where she started to massage them. The god between her spread legs pounded into her with powerful thrusts while grunting once in a while as his efforts were tiring him more and more. After a while both came, Hazel screamed out at the blissful orgasm she experienced and Dionysus groaned deeply as he painted the inside of the girl's pussy white with his delicious cum.

Their eyes met and both knew they wanted or rather needed another round. Dionysus pulled back and his cock slipped out of Hazel's tight cunt. He ordered her to turn around and said "I'll fuck you doggy style until you can't walk anymore."

As soon as the demigoddess was on her hands and knees he moved behind her and forced himself back into her. Looking down towards the butt plug he god an idea - he grabbed the realistic looking dildo from where he had placed it before with one hand and the end of the butt plug with the other.

He started to pull the plug out and as soon as it had left Hazel's ass completely he forced the dildo into the girl's widened back entrance. The daughter of Pluto didn't know what he planned to do but moaned at the felling as he replaced the plug with the big dildo. She heard the god snap and as soon as he started to move inside her pussy she knew what he did with the dildo as it moved on its own in unison with the god's thrusts. Dionysus had his hands on Hazel's hips and used them to make his moves even more powerful.

The girl in front of him screamed with every thrust because the enchanted dildo in her ass moved with the same pace and force as the god's dick did. "Oh gods!" the golden-eyed girl groaned out but the man behind her laughed and said: "Only one god responsible for this, darling."

With every thrust the god did, Hazel moved back to meet his dick until she couldn't contain herself any longer and squirted all over the dick inside of her wet cunt. Turned on by the girl's reaction the god couldn't wait any longer either and shot his whole load of cum deep between Hazel's pretty legs. "Not bad." the god said while looking down at the girl in front of him before pulling back. As soon as his dick slid out of her and his hands left her hips, Hazel couldn't hold herself upright any longer and collapsed on the couch, the dildo still inside her ass.

"You can stay here and rest for a while if you want to but be aware that I'll fuck you a second time if you're still here when I return again." the god of wine said in a low murmur before snapping his fingers and walking out of his office fully clothed again.


	47. Piper - 2

**Piper:**

Piper had spent the night in the Zeus cabin together with Jason - they had fucked multiple times and Piper had told him about her secret fantasy - being restraint and defenseless while getting fucked by a fucking machine. As she woke up on the next day she laid stretched out on the bed and as she tried to move she couldn't.

She opened her eyes in slight panic but couldn't see anything but darkness as some sort of black fabric covered her eyes. Being still sleepy, Piper didn't remember telling Jason of her fantasy and so couldn't connect her current situation to her secret desire at first. Her breathing fastened and a bit of panic raised to the surface as she pulled on her restrains, which were fixed on the bed posts.

"Carful darling, you might hurt yourself if you keep this up." a familiar voice said. Calming down a bit the daughter of Aphrodite asked "What's going on?". She heard a light chuckle and the voice responded with "Your secret fantasy is going to come true." - this was when the dots connected and Piper finally understood that she was restrained and defenseless to be fucked by a machine.

Immediately she felt horny and noticed how the soft flesh between her legs started to tingle. Suddenly a hand touched her pussy and she felt how lube was being smeared on her pussy and ass.

The demigoddess heard how the machine was brought into position and soon she felt the tips of two toys that were attached to the thrusting rods at her entrances. Very slowly they pushed forward and her pussy and ass opened up for the foreign objects. Piper groaned at the feeling as both toys slid deeply into her. "Is the depth good like this?" the male voice asked her and she could only nod.

Seemingly the adjustments were done because suddenly the machine started to work with a slow but steady pace, pushing deep inside of her pussy and ass before moving back almost all the way out. "Speed is set to random - so have a lot of fun!" the voice said and before Piper could replay anything she heard the person leave the cabin through the front door.

The daughter of the love goddess was a bit worried that she was now alone but all her worries vanished and were replaced by lust when the fucking machine increased its pace. Piper moaned and relaxed, letting the machine do what it was supposed to do. It didn't take long and the girl had her first orgasm. As if the machine had noticed a difference the thrusting rod with the attached toy that was embedded into her pussy started to move faster. The demigoddess gasped at the sensation, she hadn't expected this, seeing that the two toys had moved only the same pace so far.

The girl moaned with every strong thrust of the toy into her pussy while she enjoyed the sensation the slower moving one in her ass created. As Piper was already on the way towards her second orgasm the toy in her pussy suddenly multiplied its speed, thrusting in and out with such a fast pace a human could never accomplish. The powerful thrusts brought the brown-haired girl over the edge and she had her second orgasm for that day while screaming out loudly at the pleasure the fucking machine brought her.

The machine didn't slow down though, the upper thrusting rod which penetrated her cunt stayed at the same speed while the one in her ass started to fasten his pace until it was pounding into her just as fast and hard as the first one. The restrained girl reached her third climax in no time as the machine fucked her merciless at the fastest speed it could manage. The two shafts didn't move in synch but worked alternately and Piper squirted all over the thrusting rod as she came.

The demigoddess screamed out and her whole body shook from the pleasure - suddenly the machine stopped. The daughter of Aphrodite didn't know what was going on but was thankful for the short break she could use to get her breathing back under control. After a couple of seconds, the machine started to move again but the pace was now slow and sinful, as if the girl made love with her lover and did not get fucked by a machine.

Piper moaned at the slow and deep movements, while still trying to catch her breath. The brown-haired girl felt how the deep double penetration caused her to climb towards yet another peak - her forth already, if she hadn't lost count. Her whole body was covered in sweat and she was pretty exhausted but Piper knew the end of this was nowhere near. She groaned out as her orgasm hit her and breathed out "Oh gods, yes!" as she came.

The machine continued to change its pace like it desired and Piper came again and again, getting more and more exhausted with every climax until she finally fall unconscious. This didn't cause the fucking machine to stop though and the girl was fucked further for several hours in her mindless state.

From time to time Piper achieved her consciousness back but couldn't do anything but scream as her body was shaken from heavy orgasms every time she was back in mind. The daughter of the love goddess had all her energy drained and couldn't help but fall back unconscious again after experiencing her orgasms.

Minutes turned into hours and when the brown-haired daughter of Aphrodite woke up from her mindless state for last time the black blindfold, the restrains and the fucking machine were gone. She turned her head groggily and looked at the watch - almost lunchtime.

'Was it all a dream?' she wondered but her assumption crumbled inside her mind as soon as she tried to sit up. "Fucking Tartarus…" she groaned out in pain.

"I'm sore as fuck!" she murmured and with that she instantly knew that her supposed dream was reality and she had been fucked into unconsciousness again and again by a damned fucking machine.

Grinning, Piper stood up carefully and went to take a shower, not giving a fuck about the dirty bed sheets which were covered in various body fluids and lubricant.


	48. Paul x Sally - 2

**Paul x Sally - 2:**

The couple laid in their bed next to each other and both were asleep - the woman didn't move besides breathing slightly but the man, Paul, turned around a lot and mumbled in his sleep. "Just like this…" he moaned while unconsciously rubbing his dick. "Fuck yes…" he breathed out and moved his hips slightly. He obviously had a very vivid sex dream and his body took over some of the movements his dream-self did. His hips moved back and forth slightly and he groaned out as he came in his dream.

As Paul opened his eyes, he looked down towards his groin and saw a massive boner. 'Not again!' he thought - every time this happens while sleeping he had to tend to the matter himself, seeing as his wife was asleep next to him and no one else was around. "Wait a second…" he murmured and looked towards Sally - why take care of his erection through jerking off when he could easily find his relieve with a little help of his sleeping wife.

Paul remembered as Sally had taken some sleeping pills yesterday because of her headache - if the pills still had an effect on her he wouldn't need to worry about even waking her. He decided to try it but he would be still carefully to not wake her as he always wanted to fuck her once while she was asleep.

The man grabbed a little bottle of lube from his nightstand and turned towards Sally before sliding himself into her direction carefully. Paul got rid of the bed covers and took a look at what his wife was wearing - one of his shirts and panties. "God, you're so hot." he mumbled towards the sleeping beauty before starting to pull her panties down. Sally didn't resist if anything she rather seemed to enjoy being undressed. The woman laid on her back and Paul grabbed her legs to move them apart, bending her knees slightly to make it more comfortable for her.

As soon as her legs were spread and her bare cunt came into view, the man couldn't help but touch her intimate area which glistened from arousal she obviously felt in her sleep. Paul wanted to touch her more but at first he needed to tend to the matter at hand, so he opened the lube and put some of it on his dick before stroking above his length to spread the fluid above his erected penis.

Paul kneeled himself between her opened legs, positioned the tip of his cock right at the entrance of her wet pussy and pushed slightly forward. Due to the lube and Sally's unconscious arousal he slid in easily. Slowly the good-looking man started to move back and forth, rubbing his whole shaft against her inner walls. The brown-haired woman moaned out in her sleep and Paul grinned before speeding up a little.

Even though Sally was asleep her body reacted towards Paul's touches and thrusts - it only take him a few minutes to make her come in her sleep. "Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?" Paul whispered into Sally's ear and fastened his thrusts once again, getting more and more courage with what he was doing to his sleeping wife.

The horny man forced himself in and out of the woman's pussy quite quickly and wondered, if she was going to wake or if the meds still worked. Sally moaned but didn't wake up so Paul continued his pace and murmured "Moan for me!" into her ear.

And that she did, Paul forced her body to come three further times before he found his own release and came while his dick was deeply embedded inside his sleeping wife. The man sighted in relief and pulled back to take a better look at his wife. Her body was covered in sweat and her pussy dripped with a mix of her own juice of arousal and his semen.

Overly happy that he had taken care of his need using her as a living sex doll he grabbed her panties and slipped them back up before laying back on his side of the bed and falling asleep. After a while Sally started to stir and slowly woke up.

"Oh god." she moaned out softly "That was the most vivid sex dream I ever had!" she murmured while rubbing her thighs against each other, still feeling aroused. Deciding she would try to masturbate she slid down her panties but was surprised at what she found. Her tight cunt wasn't just wet from her arousal but also sticky with something that looked suspicious like cum but her drowsy mind couldn't connect the substance inside her pussy with the man besides her, or rather with the way it got there. Obviously, she had also climaxed while sleeping as her cunt and the bed sheets below her ass were completely covered with her pussy juice.

"Holy shit, that was a hell of a sex dream!" she whispered before starting to finger herself to relieve her tense body of the tension he held.


	49. Hera

**Hera:**

The goddess was alone in the throne room of Olympus and sat on her throne while watching the iris message in front of her. It was a one way screen so the just mentioned goddess, Hera, could see the demigods the iris message showed but the demigods couldn't see her or even knew that someone was watching them.

On a second look the goddess had lifted up her dress and the sight of her bare moistened pussy would greet everyone who would enter the throne room. While Hera's eyes where fixed on the screen she rubbed her clit furiously. "Fuck, these demigods succeed in making me horny every time!" the goddess moaned out while currently watching Percy and Annabeth fuck in the Poseidon cabin.

She observed the naked boy, before her glance fixed on the place where he pounded into the wisdom spawn's wet pussy. Hera's own cunt was in the meantime dripping with arousal, thanks to watching the demigods fuck. "How I'd like to get fucked by you, Perseus Jackson but I doubt you would do it willingly." Hera moaned out as her fingers carefully traveled over her wet pussy lips.

Suddenly the scene of the iris message switched and the goddess saw Jason and Piper having sex, instead of Percy and Annabeth.

"Oh, you are a treat too!" Hera said while watching Jason, who didn't fuck his girlfriend fast and hard like Percy just did with Annabeth but loved her with slow and sinful movements. Her eyes fixed on Jason's cock the goddess slid two finger into her cunt and started to slowly move them inside of her, searching for her g-spot. The experienced woman quickly found her sweet spot and started to massage it, moving her fingers in synch with her husband's son. Hera groaned at the thought of being fucked by Zeus's/Jupiter's son and pictured him having sex with her.

Soon she reached her climax and screamed out while thinking of Jason. The goddess didn't stop her movement to let her orgasm die down and forced it to endure quite some time before finally letting it fade out. As soon as it was gone she started her movements again as she was still horny as fuck.

"Shit!" Hera said "My climax didn't bring me any relief. I'm still fucking horny and want a man's dick inside of me!"

As soon as these words had left her lips, she also knew who exactly she needed or rather who exactly she would get to fuck her tight little pussy - her husband's son Jason Grace, no matter if he was willing or not.


	50. Jason x Hera

**Jason x Hera:**

Previously in chapter 49 - Hera:

"Shit!" Hera said "My climax didn't bring me any relief. I'm still fucking horny and want a man's dick inside of me!"  
As soon as these words had left her lips, she also knew who exactly she needed or rather who exactly she would get to fuck her tight little pussy - her husband's son Jason Grace, no matter if he was willing or not.

* * *

Jason woke up to darkness, he opened his eyes but couldn't see anything but black as a soft fabric covered his eyes. The son of Jupiter wanted to move his hand to get rid of whatever was covering his eyes but found he was unable to move his right hand.

He tried his other hand but both seemed to be restrained onto something. Just like his feet, he found out, as he couldn't move them too. 'Fuck!' Jason thought and asked his question aloud: "What's going on here?"

"Good that you're awake." a familiar but in his mind unassignable female voice said. "As you already figured out you are unable to move as you are restrained to my bed." the woman explained. "What do you want?" the blond-haired boy asked and the female laughed before replying: "I want your erected dick inside of my needy cunt but to get this, I'll need to make it hard first."

Only half a second later he felt a soft and warm hand at his bared dick, which immediately began to stroke his length carefully.

"Stop this shit!" the son of Jupiter grumbled before adding "Who the fuck are you?".

He heard a soft chuckle and felt how the hand left his dick and the mattress below him shifted before he felt it again on his body, just on his face this time. The female hand stroke about his face once and he heard the familiar voice again saying: "I'll show you!".

A second later the fabric which had covered his eyes up to now left his face and he was greeted by the view of a very naked and obviously very aroused Hera, if her hard nipples and her dripping wet pussy were any indication for her state.

"Lady Hera!" Jason said stunned and watched as the goddess moved back down towards his groin to tend to his dick, making it more and more erected with every stroke of her soft and warm hand. The son of Jupiter didn't want this but his body saw the things a bit different and seemed to love how Hera stroke his hardening shaft.

Jason bit down on his lip to keep him from moaning as he hardened further and Hera grinned as she saw his bottom lip between his teeth.

All to soon the blond-haired demigod was fully erected and Hera joyfully exclaimed that he was ready for some fun. Jason told her to stop but the goddess didn't listen at him and positioned herself over his hard member before grabbing it with one hand, guiding it towards her moistened entrance and sliding it in.

Hera sight in pleasure as his big hard cock penetrated her deeply and without wasting time she started to move her hips to ride him. The goddess moved up and down and moaned out as she set a fast pace. It didn't take her long and Hera came heavily, which caused her delicious pussy to cover Jason's cock with her juice.

The added liquid made her movements only better for Jason and his breaths fastened bit for bit. Even though he hadn't wanted this at first he slowly started to like it. The son of Jupiter worked against his restrains and Hera thought he wanted to get free to make her stop.

"You will not escape me, Jason Grace!" the goddess said but to her astonishment the son of her husband breathed out: "I don't want to escape! I need my arms and legs to show you what a proper fuck is!"

Hera was stunned, she hadn't thought he was actually willing to fuck her. Obviously, she had underestimated his arousal and the effects, her doing had on him. The goddess grinned and with a snap of her fingers the blond-haired demigod was free. Immediately his hands grabbed her hips and he bend his legs a bit to gain a more stable position before he started to thrust upwards, fucking Hera with strong and fast movements.

Instantly the goddess started to moan loudly and was already on her way towards another climax. Jason pounded into Hera's tight cunt with powerful thrusts which made her whole body bob up and down on his dick, causing her big tits to jump too.

Soon both reached their climax in unison and Jason groaned out while he shot a big load of hot cum into the goddess's needy cunt.

Hera was exhausted from her orgasms as well as from riding Jason and was ready to stop but the son of Jupiter wasn't done yet. He was painfully horny and wasn't even near being done after she had tortured him with her touches without a possibility to fuck her properly.

Jason was still hard and used the state of an exhausted Hera to roll them around, so Hera was on her back and he was between her spread legs. The goddess gasped in surprise at his sudden movement and wanted to complain but was unable to do so as Jason's actions forced her to moan out again and again as he started to pound into her wet pussy.

"Fuck!" Hera moaned out and breathed heavily as she felt Jason's big cock move inside of her. The son of Jupiter groaned at the lustful sounds the goddess made and doubled his efforts.

Soon the woman below him reached another orgasm and the blond-haired demigod came a second time in unison with her, spreading more of his milky white semen between her spread legs.

"You definitely know how to fuck a woman!" the goddess breathed out as Jason pulled out of her pussy and rolled to the left, laying on his back next to the goddess while breathing hard. Giving her no reply, the son of Jupiter stood up and started to dress himself as he saw his clothes on the nightstand. "If you want to fuck another time, just ask instead of kidnapping and restraining me!" he told her.

"Now, before you doze off… Would you please send me back from where you've taken me?" Jason said and a blink later found himself in his cabin again.

**How did you like it?  
Let me know! ;)**


	51. Percy x Jason x Reyna

**Percy x Jason x Reyna:**

Reyna was just taking a shower to get ready for her meeting with Percy and Jason. She had asked the two demigods to come to her house in New Rome so she could figure an important thing out.

The daughter of Bellona had been fucked by Jason once already and he had proved himself to be a great praetor who certainly knew how to satisfy a roman woman's needs. Percy on the other hand hadn't laid a finger on her body yet but Reyna planned to change this - how else could she find out if he was an equal good praetor?

Reyna stepped out of the shower and dried herself with a fluffy white towel - when she reached her butt she moaned in anticipation. The daughter of Bellona had already done some preparatory work - meaning her previous tight asshole was already prepared for the coming penetration as it was currently spread by a big anal plug made of glass, which she had borrowed from Hazel.

Letting Percy prove himself as a good praetor was one thing, but how was she supposed to find out which of the two demigods was the better praetor? How would she find out who of the two knows better how to take care of the female population of the roman folk?  
Reyna only knew one way to figure this out - by having them fuck her both on the same time!

Reyna thought about getting dressed but decided it didn't make any sense because she would have to undress in a couple of minutes again.

As if her thoughts were the catchword, a loud knock came from the front door.

"Come in!" Reyna called out and heard how the door opened and closed. "In the living room!" she ordered the two boys who were joking around and laughing as they entered her house. However, when Percy and Jason reached the living room, the daughter of Bellona was nowhere in sight.

"Reyna? Where are you?" Percy called out but his question was answered when a stark-naked Reyna stepped into the room. "Hi boys!" the girl said seductively and smiled at the two demigods.

At the first sight of the nude Praetor the boys eyes widened and their cocks started to get hard. "What's going on?" Jason asked - even though he had a clue of what would happen, he had no idea why it would happen. "I want to find out who of you is the better Praetor!" was her simple response.

As the two boy's looked a bit confused, Reyna grabbed a bottle of lube, squeezed some of it on her hand and rubbed it between her legs while starting to explain her plans a bit more in detail.

"I want to know which of you is the better Praetor, meaning, which of you can take better care of a roman woman. I already had a good fuck with Jason once and he proved himself worthy but so I can compare your performances I'll have you both for a solo round first and then you'll fuck me at the same time! Sounds good?"

Jason and Percy looked at the girl in front of them stunned but nodded. "Great, then get naked already!" Reyna said enthusiastically. As soon they were naked, their erections already presented themselves proudly.

"Jason, you'll fuck me first until you come! Percy, take a seat and enjoy the show!" the female Praetor commanded. The two half-gods did as they were ordered and while Percy took a seat on the comfortable armchair, Jason made his way towards Reyna who stood in front of her couch. "Do as you please." she said, leaving him to decide their position.

Jason grabbed Reyna at her hips and turned her around so she was facing away from him, before pushing her down towards the couch, causing her to land on her hands and knees on the soft fabric. The demigoddess looked over her shoulder and saw how Jason took in his position behind her. "I'll fuck you doggy like the bitch you are." the son of Jupiter said.

From his seat across his two friends, Percy watched how Jason slid his hard cock inside Reyna's wet and lube covered cunt. When the blond-haired boy started to move, both of them moaned and Percy started to stroke his dick slowly while observing the horny pair in front of him.

Jason set a fast pace immediately and fucked Reyna as if his live was depending on it. His balls smacked against her clit with every thrust, which caused the girl to moan slightly as her swollen clit was smacked by his firm balls. Percy watched as Reyna's boobs bounced while his best buddy pounded into the hot black-haired demigoddess.

Quite quickly the demigoddess reached her first climax and screamed out loudly. Her orgasm spread more of her pussy juice on Jason's hard cock that kept penetrating her with strong thrusts during her orgasm.

Even though the show as great and Percy really enjoyed himself, he wished that the son of Jupiter would come soon and he would be able to take over. After what felt like an eternity for the horny son of the sea god, Jason finally came while being deeply embedded in Reyna's pretty cunt. The blond-haired boy groaned loudly and the daughter of Bellona screamed in pleasure as she reached another climax.

As soon as Jason had his breathing back under control he pulled out of Reyna's pussy, smacked her ass once and made his way towards Percy.

The black-haired demigod stood up from his seat and walked toward the black-haired girl, who had turned around and sat on the couch. "How do you want me?" she asked him and the son of Poseidon told her to lay on her side. Reyna did as he had told her and waited for him to do the rest. Percy stepped closer, grabbed her upper leg and lifted it up - with this position, he knew he could gain better access to the depths of her pussy.

Holding her leg up against his upper body with his left hand, he used his right one to rub her clit. Without a word he positioned himself right at her entrance and forced his erected dick deep inside of her, while keeping up the slight touches of her clit. Reyna moaned out instantly at how deep he was inside of her and how good his hand on her clit felt.

Jason watched from the armchair he sat in how his friend started to fuck the girl in front of him. The son of Jupiter enjoyed the moans the other two made and liked the sound of Percy's balls slapping against Reyna's soft flesh. Without touching his own dick, the blond-haired boy already got hard again from watching his two friends interact.

The daughter of Bellona moaned and screamed out every time Percy forced her to climax. 'He had definitely chosen the better position.' she thought 'And he is already fucking her longer than Jason did.' she noted.

With some final, even more powerful thrust, Percy rammed his cock into Reyna's wet cunt and finally came with a heavy groan. After he had shot his hot cum into the girl, he pulled out and stepped back a bit. His cock was now softening but the son of Poseidon immediately started to stroke himself to prepare for the second round.

"You were both great." the daughter of Bellona started "But the position Percy chose was better than Jason's and I had more intense orgasms while being fucked. So, Percy gets some extra points." she said.

The son of the sea god had continued to stroke his dick and within a minute he was good to go again. Reyna noticed this and told them to come closer again. She told them she wanted them to fuck her standing and ordered Jason to get in front of her and Percy to move behind her.

Jason was excited about what was going to happen and moved right in front of Reyna. He grabbed his hard cock and guided it towards the entrance between her legs. The daughter of Bellona shifted her hips slightly so he could enter her easily and moaned as he slid in. Now was Percy's turn and the son of Poseidon stepped closer. His hand wandered towards Reyna's asshole to remove the anal plug which had prepared her tight asshole for his dick. He grabbed the plug, pulled it out with one forceful move and shoved his erected shaft inside her ass immediately to keep it from tightening again.

The female Praetor moaned as the black-haired boy penetrated her asshole but her moans were cut off by Jason's lips on her own..

As soon as the two powerful demigods started to move, Reyna felt like she was in heaven. The two erected cocks inside of her made her feel so full and she loved how the two boys moved in unison. Every time the black-haired girl came, the two boys started to move faster and soon they were pounding into her with great speed and force. After a long and exhausting fuck both demigods came with a loud groan.

Jason and Percy pulled their dicks out of the girl between them and as horny and turned on as they were their erections didn't lessen even a bit and they could continue without having to pause.

The two males swirled Reyna around so Percy could take care of her pussy and Jason would take her ass. The son of the sea god quickly willed some of their sweat to clean of his dick before guiding it towards her entrance. He pushed himself against her, so that his dick pressed against her clit first before sliding down and finally entering her red and swollen cunt.

The daughter of Bellona moaned at the pressure against her clit and grabbed Percy's head to pull him down towards her and kiss him. While they kissed, Jason moved his groin forward and penetrated her asshole. Reyna moaned into the kiss and the two boys saw this as their cue to start moving. Multiple orgasms of Reyna later, the two boys finished off with coming into the demigoddess's pussy and ass once again. All of them released a cry of liberation and stayed in their position a bit longer, kind of snuggling up against each other.

As their heart beats calmed down again and their breathing evened out the two demigods moved back and their dicks slid out of the female Praetor.

Eagerly awaiting her judgement, the two demigods looked towards their good friend. Reyna was completely exhausted and felt how plenty of cum leaked out of her used pussy and sore ass - she felt it run down her legs and smiled satisfied.

"You two may be mortal and only have half of a god's DNA but you're definitely 100% sex gods!" she said while smiling at them.

"Both of you are more than worthy to be Praetors at New Rome, but only one can be the best." she continued. "You did an equal good job while fucking me together so the solo round decides everything!" Reyna told them with a serious expression. "Jason, you fucked me hard and well and I like the doggy position very much but Percy chose a position where he could penetrate my needy pussy even deeper, which caused a more intense pleasure. Further he also tended to my clit a bit while fucking. Percy is the winner!" the daughter of Bellona proclaimed.

With these words the two demigods were free to go. "Nicely done!" said Jason towards his buddy "You need to show me some more positions like the one you fucked Reyna. I'm sure Piper would love them."

Percy smirked at the thought of fucking a girl in front of Jason again to show him some of the positions he knew were great.  
"Sure thing!" he said and walked back to the senate house, joking and laughing with his best bro Jason.


	52. Frank x Reyna

**Frank x Reyna:**

FYI: See previous chapter "51. Percy x Jason x Reyna" for what happened before this story.

* * *

"Praetor Frank" a feminine voice said behind the son of Mars who turned around to see Reyna standing in front of him. Before he could say anything the daughter of Bellona spoke again: "Follow me, I have to speak with you in private."

With these words she left without looking back and Frank hurried to follow her. Their destination was, as the son of Mars found out as they stood at the front door, Reyna's house in New Rome.

They entered the house and Frank closed the door behind his big frame before turning around and looking at the female. "I want you to proof me that are a good Praetor. Jason and Percy have already proven themselves worthy." she said.

"And how am I supposed to do this? What did Percy and Jason do?" the bulky son of Mars asked curiously. Reyna looked him directly in the eyes and replied: "The fucked me to prove they can take care of a roman woman." before grinning at the demigod in front of her.

Frank was a bit surprised, he hadn't expected that reply but if this was the condition, he was more than ready to prove himself worthy too. "No problem, how do you want it?" he asked at which the demigoddess told him he should do as he pleases. "Right here, right now it is than!" the male told her in a low murmur before closing the space between them.

He grabbed Reyna at her hips and swung them around so she was between him and the closed door. Frank started to kiss her and his hands wandered under her shirt and over her body towards her boobs. He slid them inside of her bra and started to kneed them slowly while he deepened their kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

While his left hand was still at her right boob, his right one traveled down into her shorts and panties. Both moaned as his hand reached its destination, Reyna because of the sensation his fingers created at her clit and pussy, Frank because the girl in front of him was already wet as hell.

"Undress!" he said in a tone he used to command his cohort. The way he spoke to her turned Reyna on even more and she quickly did as he had told her. Frank got rid of his clothes quickly too and as soon as both were naked he picked her up so she could swing her legs around his waist.

His already erected cock pointed directly at her entrance and as he pressed her against the wooden door he slid right into her. Without giving her time to get used to his size Frank pressed Reyna's upper body back and started to fuck her against the door.

The black-haired demigoddess moaned with every strong thrust and soon reached her first orgasm, screaming out in pleasure. The muscular boy didn't stop though and continued to fuck her pussy with powerful thrust which caused Reyna to fall from one climax into another.

As he couldn't hold back any longer, Frank let go of the pressure that had built itself inside of his groin and came heavily into the female Praetor's cunt. "Have I proven myself worthy already?" he asked the girl but she said "Not yet."

Having hoped for this answer so he could go on a bit longer, he slid out of her slightly swollen pussy and quickly started to reposition her. Somehow he managed to turn her upside down without setting her down and they were now in a standing 69 position.

His hands supported Reyna's weight as he hold her at her hips while the girl had her arms around his waist and her legs slightly wrapped around his head. "Suck it!" he commanded before he tended towards her pussy again. He licked the length of Reyna's cunt before starting to flicker his tongue over the girl's clit. Frank's actions caused the black-haired girl to moan around the big cock in her mouth which caused a pleasant vibration at his hard shaft.

Letting go of Reyna's clit he moved on towards her pussy and started to thrust his tongue in and out of it as good as possible. "You taste amazing." the son of Mars murmured and groaned as the demigoddess took his dick especially deep into her mouth. They continued their doing until both came in unison.

Frank shot his load of cum into Reyna's mouth and she swallowed as much as she could but some of it leaked out of her mouth and run over her face as she hung upside down onto Frank who licked her juice from her pussy lips.

"Am I worthy?" the son of Mars asked the daughter of Bellona. "Yes, you are indeed worthy of being a Praetor of New Rome, just like Percy and Jason." she replied.

"Great!" Frank exclaimed and turned her back over again into their previous position "But I'm not done yet. There is still more where that came from." he said before kissing her again.


	53. Jason x Sally - 2

**Jason x Sally -2:  
**Attention: As requested this chapter contains non-consensual sex!

It was the last day of school and Jason was on his way to the Jackson's apartment to help Percy pack up for camp. When the son of Jupiter arrived at the apartment he knocked and heard a quiet "Come in!" at which he opened the door and stepped into the apartment.

"Hi Sally!" he greeted Percy's mother who smiled at him and greeted him too. "Isn't Percy here already?" Jason asked her and Sally told him, her son would come a little later but was already on his way.

"Want some blue cookies?" the woman suggested and indicated him to follow her. As he walked behind her, Jason got a great view on her pretty ass and couldn't help but think back to the last time they were together. Inside his shorts he felt how his dick slowly started to get hard and decided he would test his luck. "Hey, Sally - do you remember the last time I was here?" he asked at which Percy's mom nodded.

"Are you up to a little fun at the moment?" he said while looking straight into her eyes. "Not now, ok Jason? I'm quite busy at the moment to be honest." she said while gesturing towards the pans and pots on the stove. "I'm making dinner… and besides that, I'm not in the mood right now."

Jason, who was now horny as Tartarus in the meantime, looked at her disapprovingly. The son of Jupiter felt a bit anger bubble up inside of his chest and groaned out: "Come on, that's not a good reason. I want to have some fun and just looking at your ass made me fucking horny!"

His dick now ached inside his shorts as it pressed against the fabric, most likely fully erected and his hand moved down to rub his groin.

"I said no, Jason!" Sally said a bit irritated but this angered the blond-haired boy even more. He wanted to fuck her and he would fuck her. "But I said yes!" Jason replied and his inner Zeus/Jupiter kicked in. The blond-haired boy shot a small lightning toward the woman, who had her back turned, to paralyze her. The electrified female screamed in surprise and a bit of pain as she was hit from behind.

Before she could collapse Jason forced her immobile body over the counter and started to undress her bottom half. As soon as her bared cunt was visible he moaned and slapped her wet pussy lips hard. "If you don't want to fuck, then why are you so fucking wet and ready for me?" he asked her, not really wanting a response.

The son of Jupiter slid down his shorts and underwear quickly before grabbing his hard dick and pointing it towards Sally's entrance. Without hesitation he forced himself deep into the unmoving mortal woman and started to thrust back and forth fast.

He fucked her with a hard pace and grunted out: "You'll like this soon and you'll ask me to continue as soon as you can speak or move again.". Jason continued his movement and if she liked it or not, Sally's body responded. She reached two silent orgasms before the son of Jupiter came too and injected his semen deep into her pussy.

Even though he just came the boy was turned on immensely by what he was doing to his friend's mother that his dick hadn't softened after releasing its load. Unable to be stopped he resumed his movement and kept fucking the brown-haired woman.

After a while of pumping into her, he heard soft moans from Sally and grinned. In time, as the little lightning lost more and more of its control over the woman, her moans became louder. 'What am I doing, he forced himself upon me against my will and now I am moaning for more?' she thought.

Right than her body was forced towards another orgasm, the first one at which Sally screamed out. 'It feels so good!' her inner voice spoke and the woman voiced her thought through loud moans that accompanied her scream of pleasure.

"I knew you would like it." Jason said self-confident before coming himself. The son of Jupiter pulled back and his dick slid out of Sally's used cunt. Sally had enough control in her hands to remove herself from the counter - as she pushed herself back, the blond-haired boy kept her from falling down and instead managed to place her in a kneeling position on the floor.

Sally couldn't say how long she was sitting like this but as Jason came into her view, his dick was hard once again.

"You're up to sucking my dick?" he asked her but before Sally could say no, because she was really exhausted from his previous actions, Jason answered his own question for her through saying: "Of course you are!".

With these words he forced her to open her mouth and started to pound into her, fucking her face.

Sally gagged as the son of Jupiter pushed himself farther and farther down her throat but a little part of her loved the way he used her. 'He fucks you like the cock-hungry slut you secretly are!' her evil inner voice told her.

It didn't take long and Jason had to release his charge of cum because he felt like he would explode otherwise. He forced Sally to deepthroat him a last time and came right into her throat so she had to swallow all of his half-god semen.

"See, that was fun." the son of Jupiter said while he got dressed again. After he was fully clothed again he made his way towards the living room to wait for Percy. He just left Sally kneeling on the kitchen floor, still mostly unable to move, half naked and with lots of his seed dripping out of her used and abused cunt.


End file.
